Same Story, New Path
by Chibijac
Summary: The kishin has been defeated, peace has returned to Death City, and the members of Spartoi have grown up and begun leading their own lives. But times can only be so peaceful when bits of insanity still roam the Earth. SoMa, TsuStar, KidLiz and more
1. Introductions Please

SE: Same Story,New Path

Author's Note: I was super bored one day and started drawing. During this point, I also started developing OCs. From then, in my mind developed a story and here it is. The kishin has been defeated, peace has returned to Death City, and the members of Spartoi have grown up and begun leading their own lives. But times can only be so peaceful when bits of insanity still roam the Earth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, however, I do own the OCs that will be making a major appearance in this fic! Check 'em out on Deviant Art ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introductions Please<strong>

This path had never been a safe one. You had to be insane to go such a way… in fact, insanity was the cause of this. The cause of those horrific murders. Such innocent beings didn't have to die, but it was so easy. They were so easy to manipulate and capture. And those souls were so sweet. Innocence has such a tantalizing taste. It was hard to fight it. However, was anything ever worth being chased down but other demons? Ducking around a corner, into an alley way, the soon to be full-fledged kishin leaned against the wall, cradling the newest soul in his clawed grasp, looking at it with anxious eyes.

He wasn't certain as to when Shibusen had started sending demons after kishins, but he was filled with enough fear to want to escape. Clutching tighter to the crystal blue glowing orb in his hands, the kishin felt a strange feeling go through him. With this soul, he could absorb it and lose any form of fear. He could become something stronger than anything Shibusen could send his way. Fear was a weakness and he needed to be rid of it. He was the one to be feared!

"There you are." Stiffening, his gaze slowly went skyward and fear shot through him at the glint of a sharp toothed grin directed at him from above. "Hand over the soul, Freddy."

"Go to hell!" In a swift motion, he shoved the soul into his mouth and swallowed. He ran a safe distance as an overwhelming feeling of power started to surge through his body. "You Shibusen bastards won't take me!" he screamed, cackling loudly as he watched his fingers turned to long blades. The figure above him didn't move, but his smile had faded and his red eyes became more evident in the darkness.

"This bastard's chosen his path…" His gruff voice muttered, standing up straighter than his once slouched posture had allowed.

"The sicko stalks kids, uses magic to haunt their dreams and kill them. He deserved to die way before taking that soul." Another voice answered in obvious disgust. Freddy stiffened and let out a low growl, getting into a defensive stance as a figure jumped down from a high perch, landing with cat like ease in front of him. "You crossed the wrong man's path tonight, ya sick fuck." Without thinking, Freddy lunged forward, swiping his bladed fingers at the new comer, only for the male to move out of the way with ease and bring his elbow down into his back with a painful crunch. "HAHA! Idiot doesn't know who he's messing with!" A new set of feet landed in front of the disoriented kishin and he slowly lifted his eyes to meet with crimson red.

"In the name of Lord Death, we're here to take your soul." Came an icily smooth voice.

"Freddy Kruger, your ass is mine!" Cackled the other voice.

"YOU'LL NEVER HAVE MY SOUL!" One swift motion, and it had ended almost as quickly as it had started. Eyeing the floating red soul, the louder of the two men took it into his grasp and frowned slightly.

"Doesn't look anything like any kishin soul I've ever seen…" he muttered. "What d'you think, Soul?" He turned his attention to the scythe in his gasp and released his grip as the weapon glowed and swiftly turned back into a white haired young man with crimson eyes. His bored gaze landed on the soul and he frowned slightly.

"Might have something to do with his magical abilities." He answered, giving the soul an experimental poke. "We'll take it back to Shinigami to check out. Let's get going. We can probably make it home by sunrise." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. His companion looked down at the soul in his hands once again before shrugging and walking along side his friend.

"What's the hurry? Didn't you see that bar we passed up the street? Let's get a few beers before we head home!" The azure haired meister announced, slinging an arm around his companion. "Yet another mission we've been sent together on as a team that we're coming back successful. I mean, years ago I couldn't even wield you without getting screwed up!" His friend gave him a wary look.

"Honestly Black Star, while it is something to celebrate, I'd like to make it home alive. I'm the one that'll be driving back." At this, the meister pursed his lips and stood straight. "Besides, I'm sure Tsubaki is waiting up to make sure you're home safe. I know she hates you going on missions without her." At this, Black Star straightened and shoved his hands into his own pockets, looking up at the night sky.

"I'm not a reckless kid anymore, y'know. Tsubaki has a lot of faith in me, my abilities, and maturity. I'm a bushin! I've surpassed anything I need to surpass and more." Soul glanced at his long time friend and allowed a faint smile to cross his face. They really had come a long way. They weren't kids any more. They were far from it as a matter of fact. Black Star had his own little fan club since hitting puberty and the newest arrivals at Shibusen always seemed to take to trailing after either the assassin or Soul himself for quite some time until Maka scared them straight or Kid made an appearance. Black Star remained oblivious or didn't entertain the attention for several reasons most of the time. Maturity hit him hard in some aspects.

"Alright, you win." Black Star blinked and looked at him in confusion, clearly lost in his own self praise and forgetting the previous discussion. "We can go check out that bar, but you pay for the hotel tonight." A wide grin crossed the assassin's face and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah!"

0

O

0

She never thought she'd see the day where her weapon would have no choice but to go on assignments without her. They had been partners for far too long and when it came down to the fact that not only would he be going on an assignment to collect a kishin soul without her, but with someone who at one point couldn't even lift him from the ground, well, Maka Albarn couldn't help but to feel some anxiety. Her best friend, Tsubaki, had encouraged her that everything would be fine, but she was always the optimist.

The two women had entertained themselves with conversations, snacks and movies after the departure of their partners and in the middle of the night, Tsubaki made her trek back home in the company of Blair, who was off to visit the fish merchant. When Maka awoke, she smiled when she felt a familiar presence next to her. Sitting up slightly, she looked over her shoulder at the snoring white haired male she had known since she was twelve. No longer the lanky teenager he once was, Soul 'Eater' Evans had grown into all his features once hitting adulthood. While his chest wasn't as sculpted, it was still defined with the everlasting scar straight down it. He was sprawled on his side of the bed in his boxers and mouth hanging open. He looked as though he had stumbled in and simply dropped into bed. He must have come in very late for her to not have woken up to his return. Reaching over, she brushed some of his messy hair from his face, earning a tired moan in return.

"Why're you awake?" his tired voice drawled out before he opened an eye and looked at her drearily. Smiling slightly, the sandy haired meister moved to cuddle against the man beside her.

"I guess I can't sleep properly unless I know you're home. When did you get in?" she asked. Soul yawned widely, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"A couple hours ago. Black Star and I have a soul to present to Shinigami… It's kinda weird lookin' and didn't look too eatable." Maka looked at him curiously. Propping herself onto her elbow, she fixed him with a serious look. Soul looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and tired eyes. "What?"

"Where is the soul?" she asked, earning a miserable groan.

"Black Star took it to Shibusen." He answered with a shrug. "He had so much pent up energy when we got back to the city I told him to drop it off so I could go to sleep." He explained.

"What?" Maka's face dropped. She would have liked to see the soul for herself. "Well, what was it like?"

"I dunno, Maka. It was like other kishin souls, just rotten lookin' I guess. Listen, I'm beat. We went to this bar and-" He froze in mid sentence and Maka's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"A what?" Sitting up swiftly, Soul inched away.

"Hey now, what did the doctors say about stress!" he announced, but that didn't stop the swift Maka chop that had been waiting for him.

"Don't bring my condition into this! What're you and Black Star doing partying when you should be reporting back! I can't believe you two!" Maka screeched. "And you're supposed to be adults! What kind of father do you expect to be if you can't even follow a mission properly?" Soul glared at her, holding his hands defensively in front of him.

"Maka, I'm 21 years old! I'm gonna have moments of relapse where I wanna have fun! Gimme a break!" he yelled and looked down at her swollen abdomen, reaching over and touching it gingerly. His expression softened significantly. "Besides, I highly doubt _me_ going to the bar is going to affect this kid as much as if _you_ were to go." Maka pursed her lips but didn't argue. She placed her hand over top of his. She and Soul may have jumped into marriage, much like her own parents had, and a child was definitely the last thing they had expected so soon, but she was certain they would get through this together.

They weren't the only ones going through this after all.

O

0

O

Tsubaki smiled fondly at Black Star whom she was sitting across from. The two of them were sitting on the living room floor, Tsubaki propped up with pillows behind her and legs crossed while Black Star rested his hands on her belly and concentrated. When he had gotten home, she was still awake, unable to sleep due to the continuous movements of the energetic being inside of her, so he took it upon himself, as he had done a lot lately, to put her at ease. Eyes closed, he focused his energy to her body. Feeling the warming sensation go through her, Tsubaki cocked her head to the side as the baby's constant movements slowed. She herself was starting to feel at ease as well as Black Star slowly opened his eyes and a wide grin spread triumphantly across his face.

"Black Star Sleep Wave complete." He said in a triumphant whisper and beamed at the woman across from her. "This kid is gonna be a real show stopper." He informed, leaning in and kissing her belly.

"Gets it from her papa I suppose." Tsubaki answered with a laugh, rubbing the small baby bump that showed under the shirt she was wearing, which happened to be Black Star's. Black Star rubbed her belly fondly.

"There you go with that girl talk again. I'm certain it's a boy in there wearing you out!" he said. Tsubaki rolled her eyes but continued to smile. Ever since finding out she was pregnant, Black Star had taken it upon himself to be as doting as possible. He had gone about announcing that there was another Star about to enter the world and swore upon anything that it was a boy. Another him waiting to come forth and show his own greatness. Soul had eyed him wearily when he said this the first time around and countered with an inquiry of what if the baby was a girl. Black Star ignored the statement.

With this unexpected pregnancy had also prompted getting married since her parents had questioned the young assassin's motives and whether he was simply using their daughter to revive his clan or if he would make an honorable woman of her. In his own defense, they had been engaged for some time to begin with. After all, the Great Black Star would not have anyone looking down on his partner or child at any point if he could help it. They didn't have an elaborate wedding, but Black Star wanted to give her some of the feeling of a big expensive wedding, with a white dress, large cake, and all the people she cared for most.

"Boy or girl, I just want this baby to be healthy." Tsubaki whispered. Black Star nodded silently, pushing up the shirt and kissing her stomach once again.

"Yeah." He hummed distractedly. Tsubaki ran her fingers through his hair tranquilly and watched as he ran his hands over her belly affectionately. He was the last of his clan up until this point. She was certain he was probably terrified of the concept of bringing a child into the world even if he didn't want to admit it. When her eyes fell on the golden band on his finger, she couldn't help but to grin.

"Hey, maybe we should go see my parents soon? It's been a while since they've seen us." She informed. "It'll be fun to introduce my new husband to the family." A loud laugh left Black Star as he sat up straight and grinned at her.

"Hell yeah! Whenever you wanna go just say the word." He said and stretched. "Now that the munchkin is relaxing, let's go to bed. I'm beat." He suggested, standing up and helping his wife to her feet. When she stood, he promptly lifted her from the ground and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. "You need to relax. Didn't Nygus tell you not to over work yourself?" he attempted to chastise. Tsubaki giggled and shook her head.

"Yes, but I'm certain walking to the bedroom isn't over exerting myself." She answered, tucking her head under his chin as he entered the room. Black Star wrinkled his nose in disapproval.

"Maybe not, but no wife of mine is gonna be treated like less than the goddess she is!" he declared and kissed the top of her before depositing her to the bed carefully. He stripped down to his boxers with ease before dropping into the bed and cuddling up to her. Tsubaki caught sight of the jar with a strange glowing orb in it when he tossed his bag unceremoniously into a corner of the room.

"Black Star, what's that?" she questioned. Glancing over his shoulder, the assassin frowned at the jar.

"Some freak kishin's twisted soul. I've gotta give it to Shinigami-sama later. Soul said something's not right about it." A concerned look crossed Tsubaki's face and she moved closer to Black Star when a shiver went up her spine from looking at the strange orb.

"Maybe you should have taken it before you came home… I've got a strange feeling from it." She said quietly. Glancing once again at her and then at the jar, Black Star rolled onto his side and snatched up a shirt, tossing it over top of the jar so it was out of sight, before dropping back into the pillow and closing his eyes.

"Out of sight, out of mind." He said with a yawn. He wasted no time falling asleep, one hand on Tsubaki's swollen belly, but the chain scythe felt strangely insecure knowing that strange essence was in their home. She knew she would sleep a lot better once it was in the hands of Lord Death himself.

O

0

O

Golden eyes twitched in irritation at the bouncing towering shadowed being with the skull mask that was hovering over the curious little being sitting in front of him. Large hands waved about animatedly as blue eyes widened in excitement and cheery coos and giggles filled the room. Letting out a defeated sigh, Death the Kid shoved his hands into his pants pockets and wished his father would take a moment to leave the child in front of him to his own devices so they could discuss the latest development. That being Soul and Black Star's assignment. Black Star had dropped off a jar containing a strangely shaped kishin soul in it before slumping groggily off to his station for the day. "You're so cute! And those stripes in your hair make you even cuter!" Shinigami gushed at the giggling child in front of him. Kid's eye twitched further.

"Father…" He started through clenched teeth. "Can we please get back to the issue at hand?"

"Oh but Kid, look at little Liam! He looks just like you!" Lifting the child up from the floor and turning, a child with dark hair and two horizontal white stripes on the right side of his head stared at Kid with bright blue curious eyes. Staring back at the boy, Kid felt himself slowly begin to crumble. He clenched at his head and sank to his knees.

"I'm disgusting… putrid filthy garbage… not even my own _son_ is symmetrical!" he cried, lying on the floor in a heap while tears streamed down his face. Liz and Patty absolutely adored the boy, which was expected from mother and aunt, but Kid had to come to terms with the fact that his son was practically the spitting image of perfect asymmetrical glory. He hated himself for it. Shinigami ignored his distraught son and went back to gushing over his grandson.

"What's going on here?" A female voice asked in exasperation. Still in a heap, Kid looked up at the sandy haired blonde standing over him with an expectant look. She had her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at his pathetic state. "What happened this time? Can't remember if you folded the toilet paper again?" she asked. Kid shook his head miserably and pointed at his distracted father and baby. Liz followed his gaze and let out a defeated sigh.

"Not that again." She muttered and walked up to Shinigami, taking the baby despite the disappointed sound that left the death god. "Look at my big boy. You're the image of perfection!" she cooed, hugging the child to her happily, an excited shine in her eyes. Kid watched the entire display from his spot on the floor and without another word he stood, completely composed and walked over to the pair.

"Father and I have to talk business. Could you take Liam with you for a while?" he asked, placing a hand affectionately on the child's head. Liz considered him for a moment before nodding, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, he's due for the child care center now anyway." She answered easily, adjusting the babbling boy in her arms. "Give your boy a kiss before we go." She instructed, holding the boy out. Kid chuckled, a fond smile crossing his face as the boy reached out for him. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the top of the child's head.

"I'll meet you and Patty when I'm done here." Liz nodded and blew a kiss over her shoulder before making her way out of the room. Letting out a sigh, Kid turned to his father who was waiting just as expectantly. "So, have you figured out what's going on with that soul they brought back?" Bouncing about animatedly, Shinigami wagged a large white finger at his son.

"Well if there is one thing we found out was that we're lucky Soul didn't decide to eat it." He answered. "It's currently in Asuza's possession and has a very strong negative wavelength."

"If that were the case, then why was it so easy for Black Star and Soul to defeat this kishin?" Kid asked.

"Simple. That kishin had witch's blood. It mostly used magic to lure in its victims through dreams and sleep walking. However, Asuza detected a hint of insanity mixed in with a kishin and witch soul. What Soul and Black Star brought back is something like we've never seen." Kid's eyes narrowed at the assumptions that were being made. He knew that his father was hinting at a potential rise to a kishin or even insanity once again.

"What are we doing to prevent whatever is trying to rise?"

"Right now all we can do is figure out how this soul became infected with so many negative sources." Shinigami answered. "Until then, I want you to enjoy your family. It won't be long before you're taking my post." Kid stiffened at this and looked at his father wide eyed.

"Not too soon I'm sure." He answered only to receive a knowing chuckle.

"Don't be so modest, Kiddo. It's time to give these positions to the young. It took me months to convince Spirit that Soul was fully capable to take over so he could go on vacation. I'm hoping you're not doubting your own capabilities as a Shinigami."

"Of course not!" Kid retorted swiftly. "I just know you're far from done with this post, Father." He answered earning a dismissive wave in response as his father went on about how he wanted to vacation and how nice it would be to have young women serving him on a beach. Kid forced a smile all the same. He knew the day would come, but at the same time, the thought of him taking over his father's post was just as terrifying a thought as Black Star being a father.

Shibusen had a lot to watch out for.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So here's my latest fic! HURRAY! I've been toying with this idea in my head for a while so I'm hoping its some kind of successful. Stay tuned for the offspring of Spartoi! WOOT WOOT! I'm excited to officially introduce them. I kind of have on Deviant Art so its time to put these kids in action. I'll be continuing with my FMA fic while working on this so I'm not sure of any update consistencies. Anyway, the original cast will be playing a significant role and whatnot so you'll still be seeing them mixed in with their children every so often... and i'm rambling so i'll end it here! <strong>PLEASE read and review! Reviews make the world go round and writing more fun.<strong>_


	2. This Life

Chapter 2: This Life

Maka shook her head in exasperation at the paper her eyes were roaming over. She had a whole stack to go through and at the same time, she had yet to see any report that fully fit her qualifications to acceptable research. She didn't understand how it was so difficult to do a research paper on some of the death scythes of the past century when there were so many great weapons that could be written about. She didn't know what she would have done if any of these poor excuses at a report were to be about Soul. If anything, she was certain that only the females in the class would write about him and they would all gush about how mysterious he was. She rolled her eyes, remembering how her husband had walked nonchalantly into her classroom one day during lecture to drop off something, only for all eyes to fall on him. All of the students had been so amazed by him and the girls couldn't help to be blush and giggle when he temporarily greeted the class in a bored drawl before whispering to Maka that he'd be with Black Star training before lunch if she came looking for him.

"Maka-chan!" Called a bright voice. Looking up from the report, Maka smiled at Tsubaki who stood in the door way with a cheerful smile. "You ready for lunch?" she asked, adjusting the folders in her arms. Kicking her feet off the desk, the scythe meister nodded, giving a long stretch and groaning when she felt some of her muscles loosen. She would have to talk to Kid about any upcoming Death Scythe assignments. Sitting behind a desk was not doing her much good, and neither were the group of nagging pre teens she dealt with daily.

"Let's go. I need to get out." She answered, tossing the report down and following her dark haired friend down the now crowded halls. "How're your kids doing?" Maka asked earning a tired sigh as Tsubaki's shoulders sank.

"Well thankfully Nygus-san with me today. A lot of them still need to work on maintaining weapon form, but otherwise I guess they're fine." She answered. "You'd be surprised how many of them arrived here and didn't even know they were weapon types until a month before orientation!" Maka blinked.

"You're kidding?" Tsubaki shook her head.

"No, it's pretty amazing." She answered. "But I had Angela come in to see my group as well today. She's got talent. Kim's been doing an amazing job with her." Maka smiled at the mention of the young witch. Angela was attending Shibusen as a meister and was currently working on managing her soul wavelength in order to control her magic. Kim did most of the personal work with the young witch, but considering the bond the girl had developed with Tsubaki and Black Star since she was taken in, she found it easy to take direction from them as well.

"She was in my class for some time. Her weapon is a sword type, though I'm not surprised." Maka informed. The girl never let go of the thought that Mifune was going to return, but as a teenager, clearly reality set in and she allowed herself to assimilate into the new life that was laid before her. Her partner, a cheerful young man who was a clear polar opposite of Mifune, had a very close bond with her and could be found with a cheerful disposition at her side almost at all times. She deserved a normal life.

"Black Star and I sparred with her and Arthur a few weeks ago. She's very good with the sword. Not to mention she's getting a lot better at channeling her wavelength and magic." Tsubaki informed. "She just needs some work on her defensive. Nothing a few remedial lessons can't take care of."

"She's on one now, isn't she?"

"A six man squad." Tsubaki answered and came to a halt, glancing out at the school courtyard. Maka paused beside her friend, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"Tsubaki?" Without a word, the taller woman pointed at the figure running towards them. Maka blinked in confusion when she saw that it was none other than Ox. He stopped in front of them, hunched over and panting. Maka felt some annoyance when she noticed his pillars could still be made out through the mop of messy dark brown hair.

"Maka! Tsubaki! Sid wants you two down at the training grounds now." He panted.

"Why, what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"It's… your kids…"

O

0

O

Sid held a screaming, thrashing dark haired girl under one arm while Marie held back a yelling, kicking white haired boy back with both her arms. For such small children, they certainly had a lot of fight in them. Though, that was to be expected considering who their parents were. The white haired boy narrowed his green eyes at the dark haired girl with pig tails that was being held by Sid. "I hate you." He seethed causing the girl's greenish blue eyes to narrow back.

"I hate you more!" she screamed back, thrashing more. Sid groaned miserably. Standing back and watching was a dark haired boy with bright blue eyes and two horizontal white stripes on the right side of his hair. He pursed his lips in disapproval as he watched the scene from where he stood.

"You guys are gonna get us in trouble!" he announced irritably. Well as irritable as a six year old could be. The two other children glared at him momentarily.

"You shut up, Liam!" The white hair boy snapped, earning a glare from the by standing child. Sid wasn't certain when this supposedly simplistic training session that had been requested suddenly turned into a brawl between two five year olds, but he was certain that if their parents didn't show up soon, he'd bury himself.

"Ezekiel Evans!" Almost immediately, the children fell silent as a sandy haired woman stormed towards them, followed by a woman with dark hair and a stumbling man with glasses. Sid let out a sigh of relief as Maka Albarn Evans came to a stop and glared down at her son who had promptly stopped trying to fight and stood up straight and proper.

"Ayame!" Tsubaki stopped beside her friend, looking at the suddenly calmed, yet wide eyed girl under Sid's arm.

"What's going on here?" Maka ordered and a threateningly calm voice. Sid placed the little girl, Ayame, on the ground and watched as she stood with her arms behind her back and eyes lowered. Tsubaki eyed her daughter for a moment before a stern look crossed her face.

"Ayame Star, what did you do?" she ordered. Looking up, the five year old spoke clear and fast.

"Uncle Sid told us to practice fighting and Zeke pulled my pig tail so I pushed him down and then he called me ugly!" she announced, shooting an accusing look at the white haired boy.

"But you kicked my knees and pulled my hair too!" The boy yelled back, cheeks puffed up in annoyance. Maka rubbed her temple in annoyance and groaned.

"I'm supposed to be relaxing during my lunch." She muttered and slowly turned her attention back to her son. "You're done sparring. It's time to go to school anyway." She said and pointed. "Go get your things."

"But I wanna stay here!"

"Now!"

"You too, Ayame." Tsubaki ordered. The children nodded, muttering apologies to Sid as they stalked off. The dark haired boy followed them, promptly stating they should listen to him more. As they gathered their things, Tsubaki turned to Sid with an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry about that. Ayame becomes more and more like her father every day I suppose."

"They're both fiery kids. Poor Liam tried to help out, but those two are as stubborn as they come." The zombified meister answered, glancing at the children.

"But I have to say, they've got talent to be so young. Ayame really has the stance down pretty well." Marie informed, smiling warmly at the younger weapon. Tsubaki looked at her daughter who was sticking her tongue out at Zeke from where should stood next to a clearly exasperated Liam.

"She likes to watch Black Star train a lot so I suppose it's expected." She answered distractedly.

"Have either of them shown any signs yet?" Sid asked, watching as the children lined up side by side, apparently preparing to race. Maka shook her head.

"Soul said he wasn't necessarily young when he discovered he was a weapon type. Scythe weapon types run on both sides of the family so you can never be too sure."

"And Ayame?"

"If she is a weapon type, she might be very self efficient." Tsubaki answered, letting out a sigh as the children ran towards them. "Sometimes she's too much like her dad."

"I win!" The little girl cheered, coming to a stumbling stop in front of the adults. "You have to gimme your chocolate milk at snack now, Zeke!" she announced. The boy pursed his lips, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." He muttered and turned his attention to Sid and Marie, as did the other kids. "Thank you for today, Sensei." He said, putting hands to his side and bowing. Ayame and Liam swiftly copied his actions.

"Thank you, Sensei!" They chorused. Sid chuckled.

"We'll try again at another time. You kids need to work on those tempers of yours." He instructed, getting nods as innocent eyes looked up at him.

"I don't want any reports from school on your behavior, Ezekiel." Maka stated promptly as Marie cheerfully waved the children to her. The boy nodded mutely, lowering his gaze as he passed his mother.

"You too, Ayame!" Tsubaki called.

"Yes, mommy!" The girl called and waved over her shoulder as the trio trailed after the cheerful blonde weapon who was praising them on what they had at least done right. Sid massaged his temple with a groan.

He didn't look too forward to their days at Shibusen.

0

O

0

Black Star landed easily on his feet and stretched his arms over his head with a triumphant grin as Soul walked easily up to his side and allowed his gaze to fall on the city in front of them. They had left out early in the morning and it was nice to be returning back just as the sun was setting. They were making better time with getting back than expected, especially since they were sent to oversee a mission in Virginia. "It's good to be home!" The assassin announced brightly, leading the way into the depths of the city with a purposeful stride. "I can't wait to get a home cooked meal!"

"I can't wait to hit the bed." Black Star glanced at his friend and a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"Miss Maka that much?" he asked, earning an annoyed look. The two of them were sent out frequently on quick missions as of lately, much to Soul's annoyance, and for the most part spending time with the wife wasn't much of an option after a day of kishin chasing. Half the time she was on the way out when he was on the way in. So, for the sake of being uncool, he personally admitted that he in fact missed his wife… well at least that's what he said in his head.

"Don't be an ass. Not like you couldn't shut up about getting home to your wife." Soul grunted, ignoring the wide grin that split across his best friend's face.

"That's because my wife is damn sexy!" The assassin all but declared. Holding back a laugh, Soul shook his head knowingly. Despite how often these discussions happened, it still felt unreal to refer to their partners as their wives or to even openly admit to missing them. He remembered once actually dreading an assignment simply because he enjoyed waking up with Maka's knee in his back or how she managed to claim his pillow during the course of the night.

"Hey, tomorrow's Friday. I've got plans for that new park. You wanna come?" The boasting assassin halted his self praises for a moment to allow a curious expression to cross his face.

"Eh, what's the occasion?"

"I made a promise. I think Kid'll be there." Black Star shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't see why not. Tsubaki likes having the place to herself anyway." He answered, coming to a stop and the crossway. "See ya tomorrow."

"Tell Tsubaki and the little one I said hi."

"Same to Maka and the brat."The pair pounded the fists together before making their separate treks home. While it was the same walk he had made ever since he moved to Death City, Soul couldn't help but to feel as though he was walking into something new. He and Maka never moved out of their comfortable apartment. To him, there was no point. It was home and always would be. It wasn't like it was too cramped. He allowed his body to relax considerably when the colorful complex came into view.

"Home sweet home." He hummed, nodding in response to the neighbors greetings as he approached. Fishing his keys from his pockets, he opened the door, being greeted by the scent of dinner.

"Nyah! Welcome home Soul-kun!" A ball of purple fur swiftly turned into a woman and latched onto him with an excited hug. Letting out a shocked gasp, the Death Scythe instantly lifted his arms above his head as the curvy woman hugged onto him. In the back of his mind he wondered how in the past five years they hadn't managed to get rid of the seductress.

"Soul?" Maka peaked from the kitchen just as Blair swiftly transformed back into a cat and rested on his shoulder, rubbing against the side of his face affectionately. "Welcome home." She greeted, a smile crossing her face. He smiled back.

"Good to be back." He greeted, pushing the door shut. Nothing about their home had changed, aside from new pictures that decorated the walls and table tops. They still had the same red couch and kitchen set. The same decorations and tall book shelf containing thick books his meister had collected over the years. He walked up to her, placing a swift kiss to her forehead. "Miss me?" He asked with a teasing smile. Maka rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Maybe a little." She answered. "You would have come in useful today." She answered. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What happened?" Without a word, Maka stepped to the side and pointed at the white haired youth sitting in a chair facing the kitchen wall. His head was lowered and if Soul didn't know any better he would swear that was a book in the child's lap.

"Today he and Ayame got into a fight while with Sid,"

"That's not new."

"And again at school. He pushed her down on the playground and she skinned her knee and elbow pretty bad from what I was told." Soul cringed. Peaking over his shoulder, the small boy's green eyes met with his father's. Soul noticed a bandage on his cheek.

"What happened to him?" At this, Maka let out a tired sigh, crossing her arms.

"She decked him right in the jaw right before the teachers saw what happened." Maka answered, giving her son a pained look. Soul cringed and gave his son a sympathetic smile. He knew about Ayame and her fiery little temper. He also knew she had quite the right hook for such a small child. "I don't understand why those two can't just play with each other without incident." Maka muttered.

"It's because they're in love!" Blair chimed in, earning an indignant look from Maka.

"They're only five Blair!" she hissed but the cat laughed. She perched herself easily on Soul's shoulder, watching Zeke carefully.

"Nyah, but their souls are calling to each other." she purred. "You just wait and see." There was a twinkle in her eyes as she watched the boy sit in the corner, shoulders hunched. Soul considered Blair before focusing back on his son. Zeke really wasn't a troublesome child, but when it came to Ayame, he seemed to find himself with his ear firmly gripped by his mother and scowl set. It was like he didn't know how to stay away when he should. A faint smile crossed the scythe's face.

"I'll talk to him." There were just some things a boy had to hear from his father.

0

O

0

"Daddy!" Black Star grinned widely when a small body launched at him and met right with the center of his body. The small arms couldn't make it full around his middle but the small hands clutched on pretty well as the child beamed up at him with excited eyes that matched his. He laughed, lifting the pig tailed girl up, giving her a high toss into the air before catching her just as easily. She squealed excitedly before hugging him happily around the neck. "I missed you!"

"I miss you too, little star!" He chirped, tussling to her hair playfully. The girl beamed back as Tsubaki popped her head out of the kitchen, her once stern expression instantly softening at the sight of her meister.

"Welcome home." She greeted warmly, tossing the hand towel she was holding to the side and moving to greet him properly. Leaning forward, he gave her a swift kiss before placing their daughter on the ground.

"What I miss out on? I was beginning to think you didn't want me home." He said teasingly. The woman flashed him an apologetic smile before her eyes drifted down to the child hugging happily to Black Star's leg. The assassin looked down as well and noticed the bandages on his daughter's knee and elbow. "What happened?" he asked, kneeling to the child's level while his wife let out a sigh.

"Today she and Ezekiel got into a couple of fights. At school he pushed her down and she scraped herself up." She explained. Black Star sat down in front of the girl with an entertained expression on his face. He had been around for quite a few of Zeke and Ayame's fights, so he wasn't too surprised that eventually the young Evans would retaliate a bit harsher than usual. He was too good at bowing out of their arguments to always back down.

"So tell me, Aya-chan, what did you do to him?" he asked, tugging playfully at one of her ebony pig tails. The girl's temporary guilty look was replaced with a shy smile.

"I hit him!" she answered with a slight triumphant chirp in her voice.

"She punched him in the face." Tsubaki corrected causing Black Star to laugh loudly, holding his stomach.

"You're kidding?" He laughed, earning a stern look.

"His whole cheek is swollen, Black Star!" He grinned cheekily up at her from over his shoulder while Ayame lowered her gaze guiltily.

"Fine, I understand." He said before turning to his daughter and giving a playful wink as he reached up and patted her hair affectionately. "Tomorrow we're meeting Zeke and Uncle Soul at that new park. You can apologize there, yes?" She nodded, a bright smile crossing her face before she shuffled back off to where a sheet of paper and crayons were. Tsubaki shook her head, watching the girl in concern as Black Star pushed himself from the floor.

"She worries me with that temper of hers." She informed quietly. Cocking his head to the side, Black Star watched the child color silently. She was the image of her mother through and through, except those eyes and that attitude. She could flip from a sweet heart to a terror in seconds and for that, she got into trouble quite often.

"I think she'll grow out of it." He finally spoke up, earning a curious look from his wife. "I mean she's just having fun and being a kid, right?" he asked brightly, flashing the concerned woman beside him a smile. Returning the smile, Tsubaki nodded and leaned into his side.

"Maybe…"

0

O

0

"Li! C'mon you gotta be captain!" The boy glared up at the beaming white haired boy and dark haired girl standing at the top of the jungle gym. He crossed his arms and narrowed his blue eyes at them.

"You guys got dirt all over the slide!" he snapped, pursing his lips. The white haired boy blinked his green eyes in confusion before glancing at his equally confused female companion.

"Neh, Li-kun, it's a playground! There's dirt everywhere." She tried to console, hanging over the banister and looking down at him with a bright smile, only to earn a huff in response. Next to her, the white haired boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Liam, stop being stupid and come on!" he snapped.

"Shut up, Zeke!"

"Hey Kid, what's you brat freaking out about?" Black Star asked, dribbling the basketball and pointing in the direction of where their children were. Soul and Kid both turned to see Ayame holding onto Liam's hand, trying to pull him pirate ship themed jungle gym while Zeke stood at the top of the ladder with an annoyed expression and yelling something. The Shinigami let out a sigh, shoulders dropping.

"He's got this thing about dirt…" he all but muttered, ignoring the slightly bewildered expressions on his companions' faces. While Liz was beyond excited that her son was fairly normal in the cases of symmetry, apparently OCD was some kind of genetic trait Kid managed to pass down. The child hated to be messy and thus was the current reason behind his current fit.

"Wow, so I guess crazy is genetic." Black Star mused, earning a scowl in return.

"Shut up!"

"How does he get through a day?" Soul question as they watched the boy squat down and begin to hug his knees in defeat. Ayame had bent down and was rubbing his back supportively. Even Zeke had come down from his perch. Kid sighed at the sight.

"He pulls through."

"Liam, come on, it's just a slide. Your mommy can wash your pants for you." Ayame tried to console. The boy sniffled, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"What if they get muddy?" he chocked.

"You're wearing brown pants." Muttered Zeke with pursed lips. There was a pause before Liam stood, face completely dry and a determined expression on his face.

"Right!" He marched past them and easily climbed his way to the top of the jungle gym, taking the place at the make shift steering wheel. "Adventure!" he announced, pointing ahead as Zeke climbed the slide and Ayame up the rope ladder. Caught up in their games, they paid no mind to their fathers watching them.

"They're going to be quite the group when they get to Shibusen." Soul mused. "I'm kind of nervous." Black Star grinned.

"I'm not. My little girl is gonna turn heads when she gets there!" he boasted.

"Hopefully she makes a better name for herself the first day than you did." Soul countered, the statement going completely over his best friend's head. Kid smiled slightly, hands tucked in his pockets. Liam had finally fallen so deep into the game that he wasn't paying any mind to dirt while Zeke and Ayame seemed ready to launch themselves from the jungle gym from what it appeared. Were they discussing the distance between the slide and swing set? He shook his head knowingly.

"I think they'll do fine."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: And there are the kids! I love my OCs and I hope you grow to love them too! Please read and review! :D<p> 


	3. Soul Bonds

Chapter 3: Soul Bonds

Hands shoved in his pockets and shoulders sagging, thirteen year old Zeke Evans yawned widely, a bored expression set on his face as he trudged his way up the stairs of Shibusen. By now he had untucked his dress shirt and loosened his tie to develop some sort of comfort. His mother told him he shouldn't look like a bum his first day while his dad told him it was the soul that matter. They then vanished to start their own day off leaving him standing groggily in the bathroom trying to figure out why they seemed more anxious than he did. Glancing up, he groaned at the mountain of stairs he still had to climb. He was expected to be at the entrance ceremony at 8am sharp, but he was convinced it had to take at least an hour to climb the damn stairs alone. He scowled. This had to have been some kind of sick joke. He let out a defeated sigh, distracting himself with a tune he had made up, only to catch sight of a figure just ahead of him.

It was a girl. She was wearing knee length black tights and a short red dress with a yellow star in the corner. Her long black hair was up in two high pig tails and she was wearing boots. A slight smile crossed his face when he took in the speed the girl was going at. He knew her all too well, having spent more than half his life playing and sparring with her. She may have gone off to Japan for a year, but she was back in Death City and just as ready as him. Cupping his hands together, he allowed some relief to flood through him. "Hey, pigtails!" He called. Instantly the girl stopped. Bangs framed her face as she turned swiftly, apparently ready to deck whomever it was that broke her concentration, but just as quickly as she turned, the frown vanished and turned to a wide smile.

"Zeke!" He grinned and ran up the stairs until he was in front of his childhood friend. He held back a laugh when he noticed he was still a good foot taller than her. Would she always be a pipsqueak? She jumped onto him, hanging from around his neck with a wide grin, allowing him to hug he back before placing his childhood friend back on the ground.

"You're still a pipsqueak I see, Aya-chan." He teased causing the girl to purse her lips in a disapproving pout.

"And you're still a jerk," Ayame countered before eyeing him thoughtfully. "What's with the tie? It's only Shibusen." The girl teased, a smirk crossing her face as she raised an eyebrow at him. He frowned slightly.

"I wanted to look good for the first day." He answered earning a snort in response.

"I guess." She said in an unconvinced tone before turning and pointing up the stairs. "The ceremony starts in twenty minutes. I hope you weren't planning on dragging yourself the entire way up." Zeke blinked in confusion.

"I-I wasn't dragging myself." He tried to defend but she shrugged a shoulder once again. She stared off into the direction she had been rushing towards before pointing ahead distractedly.

"My dad's been working on Speed Star with me, but I've tweaked it some. I'll be up there way before you." She informed, cracking her knuckles. Zeke raised an eyebrow when he saw the challenging twinkle in her eyes.

"Your dad's passing techniques to you? That's cool." He informed, causing Ayame to beam.

"He said he thought I should start off small and speed star is as simple as it gets." She answered. She then gave him an expectant look. "You coming?" He faltered.

"You wanna race?" he asked.

"If you can handle it." At this, a wide grin split across the white haired teen's face.

"You're on!" Before he could say another word however, she had vanished. Blinking in confusion, he looked up and saw her grin at least a flight ahead of him. "What the…"

"Come on or you're gonna be late!" Ayame sang over her shoulder. He scowled. Ok, so maybe it wasn't cool to be beaten in a race by a girl, but he wasn't going to just back down and look like an idiot, especially since she had taken to simply walking at a mockingly slow pace, glancing over her shoulder with an entertained smirk. He took to running once again, but Ayame didn't move as he passed her. Grinning to himself, he continued to run, feeling some relief at the realization he was actually reaching the top.

"Sweet!" He rejoiced only to stumble over the final few steps and fall forward at the feet of the one person he was once beating. Leaning forward, the girl smiled smugly down at him. He wanted no more than to push her down like when they were five, but with all the curious looks sent their way he tried to regain whatever pride he had and pushed himself up.

"Guess I win. No chocolate milk?" Ayame teased. He reached out and gave one of her pig tails a tug before walking past her, despite the outraged cry.

"Grow up." He called over his shoulder. Ayame quickly trailed after him with a huff.

"You." She weakly retaliated. He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye and fought back a smile. She was such a brat.

0

O

0

While she had come to visit Shibusen quite a few times when she was younger, Ayame was still in awe of the school when she and Zeke fully entered the crowded halls. There were current students intermingled with newly arriving students, bringing about a bit of chaos that the professors were clearly avoiding or probably just didn't care about. She instinctively grabbed the sleeve of Zeke's shirt as he walked smoothly forward, ignoring those around him. He didn't flinch, slowing down slightly so they were at the same pace as one another. She had taken to clutching to his sleeve when they were younger and if she felt insecure. He never barked at her to back off, only adjusted himself until she was comfortable. Even with a year apart, certain habits seemed to never die.

"We're supposed to report to the ballroom." Zeke murmured to himself and frowned as a boy wearing a vest and cargos brushed swiftly past him. "What the hell is wrong with these people? I should kick that guy's ass!" Ayame ignored him however. There were students of different heights, ages, weight classes, and colors running through the halls and for the most part, half of them were probably panicking on how to find the room they were supposed to go to for orientation.

"Attention students, attention students." Everyone seemed to freeze at the sound of the voice over the intercom. "New students, please begin to report to the ballroom. There are signs posted above you directing you as required. That is all." The voice ended and so did the chaos. Instantly students began to properly file into their appropriate destinations.

"Ayame!" Glancing over her shoulder, the girl lit up.

"Angela-niichan!" She let go of Zeke and ran over to the witch who was accompanied by a tall boy with brown hair and reddish brown eyes. "You're still at Shibusen?" She asked, earning a laugh.

"No! I'm here to assist with a lesson with Arthur here." She answered. Her partner smiled warmly and gave a wave. "But you should get going. If you're late for orientation you'll miss out on the meet and greet." She informed with a wink before patting the girl on the head and continuing on her way. Angela was very close with Ayame's parents and would come by from time to time to play with her or even let her ride about with her on her broom from time to time. Ayame couldn't help but wonder why all witches couldn't be like her.

"Aya-chan, let's go!" called Zeke impatiently. She nodded, running back to his side.

"Hey, are you excited?" she asked earning a raised brow. "You know, today you're gonna become someone's weapon!"

"And you're gonna become so unfortunate soul's meister." He reached out once again, giving her pigtail a tug while looking ahead as she swatted him away. "Of course I'm excited." He finally answered as they entered the ballroom. Excited voices filled the air easily as students sat or perched themselves from different areas. There was a check in table where a plump frog faced woman sat as the pair approached.

"Type?" she asked in a strangely pleasant voice.

"Weapon." Zeke answered.

"Meister." Ayame added after him.

"Partnered already?" The woman asked, handing them each a pin. Ayame shook her head.

"No, we're just friends." She answered, looking out into the crowd. "But as soon as I find my partner I'll come right back to you!" she answered brightly. The woman smiled warmly and nodded, waving them in.

"So, should we go our separate ways from here?" Zeke asked, looking down at her expectantly. He must have still been concerned about her.

"I'll be fine!" she answered confidently, earning a knowing smile. Why did he have to do that? She pursed her lips. "Knock it off, Zeke." She muttered but he laughed, mussing her hair playfully before vanishing into the crowd. Fighting back the suddenly lonely feeling, she pushed back her shoulders and nodded in determination. Her father taught her to never fear anything or anyone. These people were no better than her.

"Hey!" Turning swiftly, she came face to face with the boy she recognized from bumping into Zeke earlier. His brown hair was slightly mussed and his bangs fell in his face in a strange fashion, but his eyes were green and bright. "Names Gabriel Ford, meister." He said, puffing his chest out proudly. Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"Ayame, Mesiter." She answered simply and watched as the boy deflated.

"Oh, I was hoping to meet a cute weapon." He muttered causing her to blink at him in confusion. He sighed and eyed her for a moment before grinning all the same.

"Ayame, huh? No last name?"

"Nakatsukasa."

"Oh! You're like Japanese or something?" She frowned slightly.

"Yes."

"That's cool! I've got a little something in me too," he informed with a wink. She blinked in confusion. Something like that? What did that mean?

"Leave her alone, Gabe." A boy with dark hair walked up, flashing an apologetic smile at Ayame. "I'm sure she doesn't care you're mom's a witch." He informed. His hair was swept to one side, coming down over the right side of his face in a sweeping bang. He wore goggles loosely around his neck and a band around his arm. Gabriel glared at the boy.

"Go away, Aiden. I've made a friend." He huffed.

"Who's a meister, the complete opposite of what you should be looking for." The dark haired boy added before holding out a hand. "Name's Aiden Éclair, weapon."

"Oh hi!" She took his hand, shaking it, despite the irritable look that crossed his friend's face. "So you two know each other?"

"We grew up together." Answered Gabe simply, running his fingers through his already messy hair. "I guess you just can't escape certain people." He said with a sigh as Aiden rolled his eyes. Ayame smiled slightly. They were like her and Zeke. She glanced into the crowd, wondering how he was doing.

"Ahem," All attention was directed to the stage where a white haired man stood with a blue muscle man. Gabe let out an interested sound while Aiden's eyes widened. "Hello students and welcome to Shibusen, academy to meisters and weapons alike!" A few students hooted and whistled. "My name is Sid Barret and I'll be dealing with you the most as first years. With me is our current local Death Scythe, Soul Evans." A chorus of cheers filled the room.

"Dad's pretty popular," Ayame jumped and spun around to see Zeke standing behind her. His eyes were focused on the stage.

"Before we get under way, we'd like you all to have a bit of a meet and greet. We believe that meister and weapon are instantly drawn to one another so before we get started, try to speak to as many potentials as you can. These will be your classmates, friends, and potential mission team mates. You have twenty minutes." Sid lowered his mic and instantly chatter filled the room.

"I'm gonna go meet more people!" Ayame announced, shoving Zeke out of her way before he could say anything more. She was not going to be the last with a partner.

0

O

0

She had done it! It took nearly two hours, but she had managed to climb the mountain of stairs to her destiny! Flipping her curly red hair back over her shoulder, Aimee allowed a content sigh to escape, placing her hands on her hips and taking in the view. She had traveled all the way from California for this opportunity! She wished she hadn't wasted sixteen years of her life in the hell hole she had been in, but Shibusen was the chance she needed to do something real! She nodded in finality and turned on her heel, face falling slightly when she took in the school

"What? Was this place built during Halloween?" she chocked out.

"Not necessarily." Jumping, she turned swiftly, eyes lifting up to the dark haired boy on a board above her. He landed easily, the board seemingly vanishing into his palm. She stared at him wide eyed, getting an expectant blue eyed gaze in return. "I'm gonna assume it's your first day here as well?" He looked up at her expectantly but she was distracted by the twin white stripes on the left side of his hair. "Hello?" She flushed.

"Oh! Yes! I'm Aimee!" she said swiftly, allowing a warm smile to cross her face. He considered her for a moment before smiling as well.

"Liam." He greeted, holding out a hand which she swiftly shook. "So, you're new to Death City then."

"Mm-hm! I'm from California." She answered, quickly moving to walk in pace with him. The kid didn't look to be too much older than 13 or 14 yet he carried himself in a dignified manner. In fact, even the way he dressed was dignified. Maybe he was loaded.

"So, you're here as a meister or weapon?" he asked, catching her off guard. She smiled faintly. That's right, she was somewhere where he abilities wouldn't scare people away. She was normal here.

"I'm a weapon." A smile crossed the boy's face.

"Really? Which type?"

"I can transform into a… pistol… but I can also become something else." She answered, causing the boy to raise an eyebrow. He stared at her for a moment.

"Something else? Something you prefer not mentioning?" he asked. Absently she tugged on her tank in an effort to cover the ying/yang tattoo on her collar bone.

"For now, I suppose." There was a silence between the two as they continued to walk. The halls were mostly clear and she was starting to panic that she had missed the entire orientation when chattering voices caught their ears. "It's not too late!" she rejoiced, running forward and pushing open the double doors. Students of different varieties were talking and laughing amongst each other. One kid was talking to a girl, his arm transformed into some form of shield as he spoke. Her eyes lit up. These were her people. A bunch of weirdos who were actually not weirdos.

"Good luck," she glanced back at Liam who gave her a quick smile. "Hope you find a great meister." He said. She smiled at him warmly. He really was a nice kid.

"Li-kun!" A girl had shoved through the crowd and immediately jumped on the unsuspecting male with an excited hug. His once stoic expression went from shocked and soon a wide smile crossed his face as he hugged the girl back.

"Ayame! Welcome back!" he laughed, placing a hand on top on her head and patting it affectionately as she hugged onto him. Aimee felt some envy at the bond the two seemed to share. While Aimee was much taller than Liam, he seemed to be a good few inches than the girl and spoke to her in a caring and brotherly manner. She wished she had that kind of bond with someone. She wanted someone to be excited to see her, to hug her, and give her affectionate attention. She deflated once again.

"Alright, alright students!" Her eyes went to the stage and widened. Was that a zombie on stage? "We want all meisters on one side of the room and weapons on the other." He instructed. Instantly shuffling began to take place and Aimee swiftly moved in the direction those labeled weapons did. They all instinctively lined up side by side, staring ahead at the meisters. A woman with sandy hair stepped out on stage accompanied with a chipper purple haired woman in a revealing outfit. The sandy haired woman seemed completely annoyed by her busty companion, but easily took the mic from the zombie.

"Right now, you will be discovering who your partner is going to be." She paused while whispering began to take place. "Some of you may have known each other before this, met right before this, or have no idea what you're in for, but certain souls call out to one another. For every meister there is a weapon and for every weapon there is a meister," Aimee felt herself relax at these words and the encouraging smile on the woman's face. "So, with that said, Blair, do the honors."

"Nyah! Righto Maka-chan!" the woman sang, snapping her fingers together. Aimee stiffened when a cloth covered her eyes and from the sound of things, everyone was suffering from the same impairment.

"This is our first time trying this technique but we're certain you'll all do fine. Right now you are going to trust your soul to lead you to your weapon or meister." The woman's voice spoke once again. "I need you to all relax. No speaking will be necessary. While soul perception is a rare trait, meisters and weapons are still able to sense even the slightest wavers in each others' souls. It's called a soul bond and you are all going to eventually build this bond with the person your soul draws you to." With that, the only sound that filled the room was footsteps and shuffling.

It was strange that there were no sounds of crashing or bumps, yet all the students still managed to move about so well. Aimee swallowed, trying to relax her body and listen to her soul. She had a lot experience in meditation, trying to keep all her negative vibes at ease so she could function in society, but this was different. She let out a deep breath. _'Trust your soul. Follow your soul…'_ she continued to tell herself and let out easy breaths. This was really happening. For the past fifteen minutes she was walking around blind folded, feeling a strange tug on her body that was supposed to lead her to her meister. Finally she came to a stop and held out her hand as if someone was supposed to take it. For a moment she was starting to feel like an idiot. Instinct, or maybe it was her soul, told her to stop moving, but for some reason, she wanted to turn and run. Feeling awkward, she prepared to lower her hand when one took hers in return.

"Looks like that's everyone." The woman's voice finally broke through. There was a snap and Aimee flinched when the blindfold was finally lifted from her eyes. She reached up her free hand to rub her eyes glancing to the side at a current pair that stared at each other in mild shock. The girl was brown skinned with blue eyes and square rimmed glasses, her long dark hair cupping one side of her face in a long bang. Her partner was a boy that's height was just to her bust. Some of his sandy hair stuck out from the hat he was wearing backwards and his golden eyes looked back at the girl in just as much shock.

The girl who had excitedly hugged onto Liam earlier stood across from a tall boy with white hair. The pair of them stared at each other accusingly. It was slightly entertaining, but in Aimee's own view, the guy was pretty cute so the little girl should have counted herself lucky. Turning her attention back to her own new partner, her heart skipped a beat. The blue eyed boy allowed a friendly smile to cross his face.

"Guess you can tell me what that other something is now."


	4. You're Joking, Right?

Chapter 4: You're Joking, right?

Stein eyed the new group of students now seated in his classroom. He had his roster, he had his meisters, and he had his weapons. While he hadn't expected certain people to be grouped with him, he was sharing the burden of Crescent Moon students with Sid and Maka, so he was certain it wouldn't be too traumatic. He had allowed them a few minutes to gather themselves and find their seating, mildly entertained to see how a certain group seemed to be drawn to the same seating their parents had once taken. Leaning forward in his seat, he smiled fixed them with an expectant stare which seemed to be enough to bring silence. "Welcome to your first day at Shibusen. My name is Professor Franken Stein and I'll be the next in line for you to come to with issues," he started before sitting up straight. "This is your homeroom and where most of your lessons will be held. You will also be expected to sign up for extracurricular to take part in aside from missions and scheduled activities." He paused, waiting for questions, but the students all watched him intently. "Right then, why don't you start by introducing yourselves… as teams please." One by one different teams began to stand and speak. Some girls stuttered their way through and Stein noted the boys that would have to be brought down a few notches in the cockiness department. He already knew who to send them to.

A brown skinned girl and a short sandy haired boy stood next, glancing at each other for a moment before the girl spoke up. "Ava Rung, meister."

"And I'm her partner, Rion. I'm a staff." The smaller boy informed before the two sat, the girl shooting him a quick smile.

"Name's Gabe Ford, I'm a meister." The boy stated proudly. Next to him stood an exasperated dark haired boy.

"Aiden Éclair, weapon. I'm a flame launcher." Stein tried to tame his curiosity. Gabriel Ford was the son of Kim Deihl and Ox Ford. A meister with witch's blood could be interesting to watch. Next stood a white haired boy and huffing girl with dark hair.

"My name is Ayame Star Nakatsukasa. I'm a meister." She shot her partner an annoyed look that was easily ignored.

"And I'm Ezekiel Evans, weapon. I'm a double ended scythe." Stein blinked as the pair sat. A double ended scythe? The next pair stood.

"My name is Liam Thompson and I'm a meister." The dark haired boy turned his attention to the tall red head beside him with an encouraging smile.

"And I'm Aimee Siochana… I'm a weapon. I'm primarily a pistol…" she hesitated and with that sat down. Primarily a pistol, huh? That could be interesting. Leaning in his seat once again, Stein took a long drag from his cigarette. He had a Shinigami, a spawn of Evans and Albarn, a child of Star clan, and a boy with magical potential. Not to mention a few more questionable cases. This was in interesting group.

"Right. Well you'll be assigned uniforms, lockers, and today you should have your planned schedules done." He stated. There were a collection of nods. "With that said- The primary objective of you as, students of Shibusen, is to collect 99 kishin souls and one witch soul in order to turn your weapon or weapons into one worthy of Lord Death's. You'll get assignments on a star rank. As of now, you are all one star level. The board by Ms. Misery's station contains all assignment information. We are to protect those who don't possess the abilities that we do. You must never once stray down the path of a demon, or we will be forced to exterminate you ourselves." The silence that filled the room was eerie. He smirked slightly when he saw some faces paled. Reaching on his desk, he lazily flipped open the folder he possessed and shuffled through the papers. "Now come forward and get your itinerary for the day. I'll see you after lunch."

O

0

O

Black Star yawned widely from where he stood next to Sid. Students were filing into the room for some lesson that he was unaware of and with the special request to act professional, the assassin tried to keep up an uninterested expression as the newest members of the Crescent moon class filed in. He perked up when he spotted his own daughter among the group. She looked like she was having a good enough time, chatting it up with a tall red haired girl. Behind them trekked Zeke and Liam. At least the three of them all got into the same class. "Alright class!" Sid called, clapping his hands together. The students stood next to each other, giving their undivided attention. "My name is Sid Barret. I will be dealing with you mostly in the cases of physical fitness as will this guy here." He jerked his thumb at Black Star who grinned.

"No introductions should be necessary." He boasted.

"Black Star…" Sid started, earning a roll of the eyes from the ninja.

"You can call me Star-Sensei. Dark Arm meister, greatest assassin that ever lived, and bushin extraordinaire!" A few of the girls giggled and Ayame flashed her father a brief smile.

"And I'm his partner." The students all turned at once as Tsubaki entered the room. "My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and I'm a dark arms weapon." She introduced a kind smile on her face as she approached and stopped beside Black Star, flashing their daughter a proud smile before glancing over at Sid. The zombie nodded before turning back to the awaiting students.

"You and your partner will be expected to work as a team. Part of this is accomplishing soul resonance. Your souls are already connected as proven by the test this morning that pulled you together but there is more than just that. You can't wield your partner if you aren't on the same wavelength. It's to be understood that you are both humans with feelings that should be understood and respected. When that is understood you should be able to function as one." He nodded at Black Star.

"Right. Tsubaki!" She nodded and instantly transformed into a chain scythe, landing easily in her husband's hands. "Alright, who's taking me on?" Black Star cackled, causing some of the students to step back. Sid snapped his fingers at the assassin to get his attention.

"We're making this quick." He informed, getting into the defensive. Black Star's eyes immediately lit up.

"It's been a while!" he grinned before rushing forward. The students watched in shock as the men sparred, Tsubaki's weapon form changing with ease with each command and still being easily manipulated with each transformation. The spar ended when Sid had Tsubaki's blade near his throat and Black Star positioned to easily cut him down. The two stood up as if nothing had happened and faced the bewildered students, Tsubaki transforming back as if she hadn't been swung haphazardly around.

"With proper resonance you should be able to fight with your partner just as easily. So, get started. Stand in front of your partner and at my count, transform." The students began shuffling around, awkwardly facing their partners. Tsubaki nudged Black Star.

"Look!" she whispered excitedly. He followed her gaze and allowed a grin to cross his face as Ayame and Zeke stood across from each other. "They're partners!"

"Ha! Wow, wait til I tell Soul!" Black Star laughed as Sid started the count and Zeke placed his hand into Ayame's. With a reassuring nod, he easily transformed in her grip becoming a double ended scythe. Each meister seemed taken aback not only by the sudden transformation but by the varying weight of their weapons. Some of them were even more excited to even hear their partner's voice come from the weapon form. Black Star laughed and easily asked if any of them would like to go up against him. Of course they quickly shuffled off to one of their peers.

His greatness was still just too much for others to handle.

0

O

0

Students filed through the corridors of Shibusen from various directions, chattering excitedly about different topics. Some of them about a duel they had witnessed, some about rumors, some of romance, and some complaining and hoping for a quick day's end. The newest members of Shibusen all stood off to the sides, gathered amongst one another, looking at their schedules for the day. "We have separate classes today," Aimee pouted, glancing from her schedule to Liam's. He was looking over at Zeke's schedule and back to his own partner's before regarding his own.

"There are lessons and values that meisters and weapons alike must know, but I suppose some lessons are different." He explained. "All weapons seem to be reporting to one room while us meisters are going to another." Aimee's shoulder's sunk further.

"I thought we were supposed to get to know our meister's today?" she muttered while Liam folded his schedule neatly away.

"It's fine. There's no point arguing what's already done." He informed, causing Zeke to roll his eyes.

"Do you always have to act so mature?" he asked, plucking his own schedule from his partner's hands and ignoring her indignant shout. Liam pursed his lips slightly.

"If being understanding means being mature, then yes." He answered before waving at Ayame, Ava, and Gabe to follow him. "We have to go, so we'll see you afterwards." He informed. As the meisters vanished around the corner, Aimee let out another disappointed pout.

"I still don't see why we have to be separated." She muttered. Aiden sent her a reassuring smile.

"I think you'll learn to enjoy this temporary separation." He informed before turning his attention to Zeke. "So, do you know where we're going exactly?" The white haired teen shrugged a shoulder.

"Kinda… I can't be blamed too much if we get lost though." He answered. Growing up he did spend a lot of time paying random visits to Shibusen, but he wasn't allowed to roam the school as he pleased. The one time he did, he was lost and it took over an hour for his father to find him. This time around he was lucky however. They found their classroom with ease and took their sears within range of each other. Aimee looked anxious while Zeke and Aiden both remained composed. Rion, on the other hand, appeared nervous and sank slightly in the seat he took next to Aimee. Zeke leaned forward in his own seat in the row above the pair. "Are you ok?" he asked, causing the young boy to jump slightly and give a mute nod in response.

"Good afternoon everyone!" chirped a cheerful voice, causing all eyes to fall on the cheery, golden haired woman that walked into the room. She wore a welcoming smile on her face that made the eye patch she wore less intimidating. "My name is Mrs. Marie and I am not only a death scythe but a professor here at Shibusen." She spoke brightly. While she gave a brief introduction of herself, many students began to relax at hearing of her own clueless ways.

"Should she be telling us her flows too easily?" Aiden asked, eyebrows raised. Zeke snorted but shrugged a shoulder in response. Clapping her hands together, Marie began discussing the objectives of a weapon and their meister as well as their expectations. She even went as far as telling of teams who had come close or worst while obtaining their witch's soul. "At the end of the day, it's all about working with your partner and trusting them."

"Professor…" All attention snapped from Marie to Rion, who had his hand raised cautiously.

"Oh! Yes? Can you introduce yourself please?" The bubbly woman asked brightly, causing his eyes to widen. Hesitantly, he stood and cleared his throat, lowering his gaze slightly.

"Um, my name is Rion… I just wanted to ask a question." He answered. "You say that a mesiter is someone we should always be able to trust and will never hurt us… is it wrong to want my meister to protect me to the extent that I am expected to protect her?" The room fell silent.

"There's nothing wrong with it at all." Marie finally answered. "For years meisters have thrown themselves in front of their weapons and sacrificed themselves. It's all about your soul bond which is why Professor Evans did that test with you this morning. You were called to the person you were most compatible with. To the person your soul felt would be able to best understand and function with." She explained in a soothing tone.

"So then…" Rion started, his voice more concerned than before. Aimee noticed her was fidgeting slightly. "My partner… my meister will… she'd never hurt me then… That's what you're saying?" Marie stiffened at these words, her eyes widening slightly.

"Rion…" She started but noticed the silence in the room and the lack of confidence the young student was holding at the moment. Clearing her throat, she nodded. "That's right. Your partner will never hurt you." She answered. With a mute nod, Rion sat back down, sinking slightly in his seat to avoid the looks sent his way. Marie seemed to need some time to gather herself, but another professor had taken the time to come in for some type of evaluation, taking all of their attention and curiosity off of the youngest member in their class.

0

O

0

"Hey champ," Glancing over his shoulder, Zeke met with his father's smile and godfather's wide grin. Both men approached the table full of students, hoping to see how the first day was going so far. The introductory day was always a bit of a shocker and with the latest news Black Star had practically screamed at him, Soul wanted nothing more than to take a break from Lord Death and Spirit so he could check up on his son. Ayame was sitting across from him and perked up at the sight of her father.

"Dad!" she cheered, earning shocked look from those around her. Black Star beamed back at her.

"How's the first day going?" The assassin asked brightly. Zeke glanced across the table at Ayame and then back at his dad and god father.

"Full of surprises." He admitted. He had entered Shibusen ready for anything, but nothing prepared him for being paired up with Ayame as his partner. Not to mention the fact that their souls called to each other. He listened to his mom and Blair discuss their theory before but he simply would brush it off and continue on with his activities. Now here he was, sitting across from a girl who had once given him a black eye for questioning her femininity and she was his meister.

"You'll fall into it easily." Soul offered, ruffling his son's hair teasingly.

"So wait," interrupted Gabe who was eyeing Zeke suspiciously. "Your old man is the current Death Scythe?" At this, Zeke scowled.

"My gramps is… Dad sticks with mom unless Shinigami requires him." He corrected, trying to ignore the curious looks around the table.

"That's amazing!" squealed one girl.

"Death Scythe-Sama, will you be teaching any of our lessons today!" Sinking lower into his seat, Zeke fought back a miserable groan. He'd be spending most of his Shibusen career, he was certain, being asked about his father and grandfather. There were high expectations set for him the day he found out he was a weapon, even if his parents didn't pressure him. He was always told to be his own person, but coming to Shibusen, there were expectations he'd clearly have to adhere by. Black Star's laugh interrupted the teen's thoughts as he tossed an arm around Soul's shoulder.

"You brats would be lucky to have either of us supervising anything you do!" He informed, causing some of them to deflate. "And with my girl in your class you're gonna need to be focused on more than impressing Death Scythe here." All eyes instantly fell on Ayame whose entertained smirk instantly fell.

"Ayame, your dad's Shibusen's greatest assassin?" Gabe practically yelled as he looked at her with shining eyes. "Then your mom must have been Tsubaki-sensei. She's so pretty. That must be where you get your looks from." He all but gushed, looking at her with shining eyes. Black Star cocked a brow. Ayame blanched and shoved him away.

"Go away, Ford!"

"Ayame!" he whined, still reaching for her while Aiden watched in clear embarrassment. He muttered something questioning how he was partnered with such a pathetic individual while Black Star laughed, making a comment on the boy not being worthy enough for his girl.

Soul watched in a shocking bit of déjà vu.

0

O

0

"Starting off a bit early, aren't you?" Glancing over her shoulder, Ayame grinned up at Zeke before pointing at the large board with postings in front of her. She had slipped away from the chaos as soon as her dad had challenged one of her over confident classmates to an arm wrestling match and apparently Zeke wasted no time in finding her. He stood beside her, eyeing to board silently. There were missions of various levels requiring different skills and in different locations. "I can't wait."

"We haven't even managed to get our wavelengths completely together. Plus we don't even find out if were in NOT or EAT class 'til tomorrow." Zeke muttered. Ayame frowned.

"You doubt we can get EAT class?" Letting out a sigh, he reached around her, tugging one of the assignments from the board. She watched as his eyes skimmed the assignment before he shook his head and placed it back up.

"Let's just say we're gonna have to do some serious work before we can run off to Vegas to cut down a serial killer." He answered. She huffed and crossed her arms, staring up at the large board. She had come into the school far too calmly. She had blended in with those around her way too much and at the moment all she had going for her was a Death Scythe god father, hot mom, and assassin dad that scared the daylights out of some random kid. She was starting to wish she was as bold as her father. "Knock it off," Zeke's voice interrupted. She swatted her partner's hand away when he gave her pig tail a tug.

"What?" she whined.

"You're thinking too hard. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She huffed, spinning on her heel to glare up at him in a challenging manner, only for someone to catch her attention. Liam was looking at them expectantly. Beside him was his partner whom Ayame could tell from first glance she was older than them all

"Hope we weren't interrupting anything." Liam teased causing Ayame to huff in annoyance and Zeke to roll his eyes.

"Hardly." He muttered and raised an eyebrow at his long time friend. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to introduce you two formally to someone." Liam answered. The red head beside him smiled brightly.

"Hi!" she chirped.

"Hi." Zeke and Ayame answered in unison. Liam cleared his throat, moving so he stood as some kind of communication between the three of them.

"Aimee, these are my two closest friends, Ayame and Ezekiel."

"Zeke," The white haired teen corrected.

"Yeah," Liam waved him off. "And guys, this is my partner, Aimee."

"I'm aware. We had class together today. So you're a pistol?" Zeke asked. "Pretty cool. Liam's mom's weapon type is a pistol." At this, the older girl perked up.

"Really? Maybe she can help us out then?" she asked brightly, looking at the dark haired teen expectantly. Liam smiled at her and nodded.

"I suppose so." He answered and glanced at his friends. "Oh, did you two meet my little cousin?" Ayame's face went blank.

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, my Aunt Patty's daughter?" Liam answered and pointed down the hall at their approaching classmates. "Ava." Their eyes easily fell on the brown skinned girl and her short partner. She must have realized they were staring at her because her blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at them.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"I was telling them you're my cousin." Answered Liam easily, causing the girl's defensive stance to instantly fall. She shrugged a shoulder simply.

"Oh, yeah. We just moved back to Death City." She answered with a careless wave of her hand. "Maybe mom can come and teach you how to shoot a gun properly." She added, giving Liam a meaningful look, earning a frown in return.

"I'll do just fine." He grumbled.

"Whatever. Either way, I have the coolest partner ever! Right, Rion?" Ava chirped, looking over her shoulder at her silent partner who gave a mute nod from where he stood. A slightly concerned look had crossed his meister's face but was interuped when Aimee clapped her hands together in front of her excitedly and rushed up to Ava, who took a cautious step back.

"So you're Liam's cousin? That means you know a lot about this life style." The girl cocked her head to the side.

"What life style?"

"The weapon and meister thing!" answered the red haired weapon anxiously. The group stared at her blankly.

"Aimee, you're from far away, huh?" Ayame finally spoke up, causing the girl to spin swiftly and look at hear with teary eyes as she nodded hopelessly. "Oh, well if it makes you feel better even though my mom and dad are weapon and meister, I've never wielded a weapon a day in my life up until today." She supplied.

"Really?" The dark haired girl nodded. "But your dad is an assassin… He wouldn't shut up about how great he is." She sniffled. Zeke snorted while Ayame pursed her lips slightly.

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome but still… My mom says you aren't born great. The meister and weapon make themselves, not our lineage." She answered in a matter of fact manner. Aimee swallowed back her tears and nodded.

"Right…" With that, she rushed forward and hugged the younger girl tightly. "Oh Ayame! You're so cute!" she squealed. Blinking owlishly, she tried to pull back. This girl was so weird! She scowled at the sound of Zeke's laughter and noticed the entertained look on Liam's face.

They'd be lucky if they weren't limping away from the situation.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!<p> 


	5. Eat or Not

Chapter 5: EAT or NOT

Nygus eyed the groggy group of girls critically. They were lined up in their physical fitness gear, some still dazed and confused. She wished they would snap out of it however. It was a brand new day and their current performance was going to help determine what class they'd be making their way into. The only lively one was the red head girl. Glancing down at her clip board, Nygus read over the girl's information. Sixteen years old, from California. Runaway. She glanced back at the girl who was glancing curiously at the boys who were being barked at by Black Star, who was nowhere near a morning person, especially considering he had to be at the school before seven to prepare for this test. Shaking her head, Nygus blew her whistle. "Alright girls, let's get focused! A few quick warm ups and we can get started!" The girls stared at her blearily but began shuffling away from each other for space.

"What's going on here?" Smiling slightly, Nygus nodded at the sandy haired woman walking up, hands shoved in her jacket pockets and expectant look on her face.

"Morning Maka. Ready to whip these girls into shape?" she asked. The younger woman seemed to smirk slightly.

"Definitely!" It wasn't long before she had the girls going through a series of jumping jacks, pushups, sit ups, and stretches as she paced around them with a critical eye. "Shibusen is home to some of the most impressive meisters and weapons and those meisters and weapons usually all graduate from EAT class. My class! I won't have any weaklings holding such a high class title on their shoulders!"

"Yes ma'am!" She smiled smugly as she lorded over them. In a way, she seemed more appropriate to supervise this.

"Good, now line it up on the track. We're going to check your speed!" she ordered. Obediently, they all began scurrying to the track stretching around the field.

"You're too good at this." Nygus mused and Maka laughed.

"Honestly I just tweaked some of what I heard Black Star shouting on my way over." She admitted with a sheepish smile. They both glanced over at the assassin who had shoved the clip board into Sid's arms and lined up on the track with the now shocked boys. He was yelling something at them, causing a few of them to stiffen significantly under his critical eye before the man turned and nodded at the watching zombie. There was a hesitance, but Sid blew his whistle and they all began running, easily being left in the dust of the energetic meister.

"Look at that kid." Nygus muttered. While there was still a significant difference in the distance between him and Black Star, there was a small boy with a hat out running the entire group of boys by a huge distance. Maka blinked.

"That's the youngest one, isn't he? Rion I think his name was?" Nygus nodded mutely as the boy came to a stumbling stop in front of Black Star and Sid. The two men stared at the small boy in shock before Black Star grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's my partner! Kick ass, Rion!" Their attention was drawn back to the girls immediately as Ava jumped up and down, waving at the slightly flustered boy excitedly. Maka frowned slightly but Nygus beat her to the punch.

"Alright ladies, hit the track! You're up!" A few of them cringed, but Ayame was the first to be positioned, a determined spark in her eyes. "At the sound of my whistle, go." There were worried expressions on some faces and a few were clearly self conscious about the boys watching them, but for the most part, the boys were distracted by the latest challenge ahead. As soon as the whistle was blown, the girls began running.

"Look at that." Maka whistled, crossing her arms.

"Like father, like daughter." Nygus mused, watching as Ayame easily took the lead. "9.6 seconds."

"Followed easily by Ava Rung. 11.1 seconds." Maka added. Ayame gave a triumphant hoot and Ava laughed, slapping each other high five before moving on to the shot put where Sid was waiting. A few of the girls had stumbled miserably forward, but Nygus couldn't help but to be slightly entertained at Aimee, who had come in fifth and had be grasping at her chest and breathing deeply, asking what kind of hot hell had she just been pulled into.

"Come on guys, it's a damn pole!" Black Star snapped as a few girls line up and watched a boy completely screw up the pole jump, knocking it from its perch. A few guys snickered as their class mate grumbled away. "Evans, let's go!" Zeke stepped forward, surprisingly still with a groggy expression still on his face.

"Run and jump?" he asked in a scratchy, tired voice. Black Star raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been sleeping through the entire exercise? YES!" Without a word, the young weapon took his position and immediately started running. Jumping on point, he didn't bother to move from his crouched position, sailing easily over the bar and landing skillfully on his feet, arms to his side to keep balance when he landed. He glanced at Black Star expectantly.

"That good?" he asked and took the annoyed look he received as a yes. The others eyed him with slight admiration as he dragged himself to the shot put where Ayame had greeted him with an exuberant high five before rushing to where the others were.

"We've got an impressive group this year." Sid informed as the students began to file into the building for the next part of their lesson. "How are you records looking?" he asked, glancing at his weapon curiously as she shuffled through the reports.

"Well it's no surprise Ayame and Ava are at the top of the physical fitness group. How about you?" Nygus asked.

"That small boy, Rion. He's at the top. Followed closely by Gabriel and Ezekiel."

"Gabriel Ford?"

"That's right. He's got some personal objective going apparently." Sid answered, allowing his gaze to fall on the group of youngsters.

"What about Liam?" Nygus asked, jerking her chin in the direction of the dark haired boy who was currently being consoled by Aimee. He was hunched over and holding out an arm which the red head seemed to be starting at blankly while rubbing his back in a caring manner. Sid grimaced slightly.

"Well when we finally got him on the track, I can say the boy probably ranks after Rion in speed, but his need to be prim and tidy is going to need to be toned down some." He answered with a sigh. Like father, like son, Nygus supposed. Maka and Black Star were treading behind the group, paying no mind to their antics. "All in all, they're definitely EAT class material." Sid stated finally. She raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged a shoulder easily.

"The next lesson will determine that." Things were different. While they path of these children was the same as what she and many of the young, now, professors had gone through, there was a new threat that she wasn't sure they were completely ready to face. When they got inside the students were all listening to Maka speak.

"As horrible as it may sound, from time to time you may have to fight without your weapon or meister and hand to hand combat will be necessary." Maka informed the group that sat around on the matted floor watching her intently. Tsubaki had come to monitor the lesson, sitting off to the side on a bench with Black Star leaning heavily into her side and sleeping. "While not everyone is meant for it, we'd still like to see what you're capable of. So, do we have any volunteers?" No one budged.

"Are we going against you, sensei?" asked one boy anxiously.

"Not quite…" Maka answered uncertainly and noticed some eyes slowly shift towards where Black Star was snoozing against his wife. "And not him either. You're sparring each other." A collection of relieved sighs filled the room.

"I'll go, sensei!" Maka's eyes fell on Ayame, who raised her hand swiftly.

"Ok Ayame. And who else?"

"I will," Rion stood up easily and walked up to Ayame's side. Maka smiled brightly at the pair.

"Great. Get in the ring. First to pin the other down." The pair nodded and moved to the center mat, facing each other. A thick silence had filled the room and Black Star had actually jerked awake when Tsubaki whispered for him to watch. "Start." Rion ran at the girl top speed, only for her to side step him, pivot and bring her elbow down in hopes to hit his back. Turning easily, the small boy grabbed her arm and twisted. Cringing, Ayame reached around, swinging the elbow of her free arm at him, causing Rion to let go back and flip away from her.

"That kinda hurt, jerk." Ayame muttered, winding her shoulder before she rushed at him.

"Don't be a cry baby." Rion shot back, catching the punch easily. Ayame's eyes narrowed. She swung her leg at him, which he easily blocked with his arm. The girl took a few steps back and with a huff, ran at him full speed causing Rion to hesitate. Like the others, he clearly wasn't sure if she was going tackle him or attack. Just as quickly as he stepped back did Ayame grab a fist full of the front of his shirt and slammed him to the ground, causing the boy to stare at her with wide, shocked golden eyes.

"Don't call me a cry baby."

"HELL YEAH! THAT'S HOW A STAR TAKES OUT THEIR OPPONENT!" Black Star's cheer broke through the shocked silence that filled the room. Maka stared at the small girl in shock as she stood straight with an annoyed huff and held her hand out to her opponent who hesitantly took it and allowed her to help him up. Even Sid and Nygus didn't seem to have words for what had just happened. While Ayame had trained with them when she was younger, they hadn't seen her move in such a way. Even Tsubaki, despite her husband's excitement, looked shocked. Maka shook her head slightly in order to gather herself.

"Um, right, that's how it should be done… Can we get another volunteer pair?"

0

O

0

"Rion!" Glancing over his shoulder, the young weapon smile slightly at his partner, who practically bounced over to him. A bright smile was set on her face as she adjusted her glasses. "Hey you did awesome against Ayame." She informed, walking along side him as she shrugged off her gym jumper. Lowering his gaze, Rion gave a mute nod.

"Thank you. I could have done better but she's really fast for a girl." He informed only to get a laugh in response.

"Ayame's different from a lot of girls you're going to meet here, but all the teachers were really impressed with you today!" Ava informed. With a hint of a smile, Rion nodded. He wasn't used to being praised where he was from. In fact, he was still a little uncertain. His meister, as he was to refer to her, was a kind girl. The kindest girl he had ever met. In fact everyone that he met since arriving at Shibusen was kind to him. It was pleasant and terrifying at the same time. They walked silently together until reaching the boys shower. "Want to meet with me when you're done? I'm going to explore the school."

"Oh… I…"

"Come on! We have to start getting used to being with each other! Especially when we start living together." Ava informed, not noticing the widening of her partner's eyes. "My dad told me you were staying in the dorms. It doesn't sound very comfortable."

"I'm fine… really. I can wait." Rion answered swiftly. He wasn't used to such kind behavior and as such, became anxious under Ava's determined stare.

"Well what about dinner? I'm certain you'd love to have a home cooked meal! You spent your entire first night and even today in this school. I'm sure you miss sitting with a family." Ava stated with a huff.

"I don't have a family…" The statement was quiet, but enough to shut the girl in front of him up. "I don't have a family and I don't know what it means to be part of one so can you just-"

"Hey you two!" A cheerful voice snapped the pair from their discussion. Turning around, the rest of their class was walking towards them.

"Are you guys about to hit the showers before lunch, too?" Gabe asked, tousling Rion's hair teasingly and ignoring the smaller boy's scowl.

"Yeah, we were… I was actually inviting Rion to dinner at my house tonight…" Ava answered.

"Oh really?" Aimee cut in. "That sounds super nice! We had dinner here last night since we're temporarily staying in the dorms. You should definitely go!"

"But I don't want to." Rion huffed.

"Why not? I'm going to Liam's tonight and I don't want you here alone for dinner!" Aimee informed.

"You should go, you know." Aiden spoke up. "It's the chance to learn more about your partner."

"But I… "

"It's in your best interest you know," Liam added. "Even the closest of friends have to work on building a proper weapon/meister relationship." There were shouts the attracted their attention. They all turned to see Zeke and Ayame having some type of debate as they approached. Liam sighed and shook their heads. "Though some people do well to have some time apart." He muttered.

"Hey you two." Called Aiden, snapping the pair from their argument. Zeke let out a relieved sigh when he saw them.

"There you guys are! Are we having guys only lunch today?" he asked as he and Ayame stopped in front of the group.

"No! I wanted to spend time with my partner!" Ava announced, stomping her foot childishly with a scowl. Liam waved her off.

"Clearly he's still not comfortable with you." He informed, ignoring his cousin's outraged cry. "I personally think that maybe he needs some time to get used to things here."

"And what better way than a day with the guys!" Gabe announced, pulling Rion, who let out an outrage cry, into a headlock. "Whaddaya say, Ri?"

"I dunno… I just want to…"

"Leave him alone, Gabriel!" Ava snapped as her partner was pulled off to the showers. Aiden laughed, patting the fuming female supportively on the shoulder as Zeke followed closely behind Gabe with Liam.

"We'll take care of him, don't worry." He said with a reassuring smile before rushing after the other boys. Some shouts and cackles could be heard when the locker room door temporarily flung open. The three girls stood in silence for a while.

"Boys are so weird." Ayame muttered.

0

O

0

"… Liam Thompson and Aimee Siochana. Ava Rung and Rion. Ezekiel Evans and Ayame Star Nakatsukasa. Gabriel Ford and Aiden Eclair. They're all EAT class potential." Maka finished reading off the chart easily before handing it over to Kid. The group of long time friends stood in the Death Room, taking a break from the students, who had retired to the showers and then lunch. Kid's eyes went over the evaluations and a smile crossed his face.

"Looks like Liam's doing just fine. Liz will be excited to hear when she and Patty get back."

"A sisterly vacation during their kids' first week of Shibusen. Couldn't have planned it better, eh?" asked Soul sarcastically but the Shinigami waved it off. When he and Liz got married, Patty had found new ways to distract herself, one of them being spending time with Kilik, whom she had grown very comfortable with. He brought some kind of calming factor to her hyper active soul and with that, she and him went and had a child of their own and she tried her hand at being independent of her sister. When she returned with Ava and Kilik a few years ago, the sisters made a point to have time dedicated to just them, even if it meant leaving the men with the children. Liz believed the bonding time would do them some good.

"Liz and Patty's affairs are their own. It's just nice to have both of my weapons together in Death City." Kid informed. "With that said, we've got our newest additions to EAT class. Their first couple of missions should be supervised if necessary."

"What about soul consumption?" Maka asked. "We still haven't found out what's been making these kishin eggs dangerous for weapons to eat and its becoming trickier to decipher the good from the bad." She informed. Over the past few years, she had been conducting experiments on the rotten souls that have been brought back to Shibusen and the worst cases they had come in contact with were when weapons accidently took in these corrupt souls.

"Before any missions can take place, students should complete at least five lessons on the subject. We don't want any more teams going rogue." Kid answered and pushed himself from his seat. "We can't afford any more casualties like the last time."

"Are you expecting mission monitoring?" asked Black Star, frowning slightly. "Cuz the last time that happened the brats expected to get the soul they didn't even earn." At this, Soul rolled his eyes.

"He's got a point, Kid. Let's leave them to themselves. We're supposed to work as advisors and accompany in high level missions. We don't want to be blinded by our own personal concerns."

"But one star missions aren't the same as they used to be." Tsubaki stepped in. "It can go wrong quicker than you expect."

"Then we'll be more specific in mission details." Kid spoke up. "Soul has a valid point. We're more concerned because these are our kids going out there, but we can't shelter them. They can't grow with us over them at every turn."

"Then it starts." Maka stated. "They'll get their housing assignments and be on their way. Tomorrow will be the beginning of their days as meisters and weapons of EAT class."

"You ready for this?" Soul asked as Kid turned to his father's large mirror and tuned in to the cafeteria where all the students were gathered, some with their heads rested miserable on the table tops. Black Star smirked slightly, crossing his arms.

"Course." Tsubaki let out a sigh from where she stood next to Maka watching the groups through the mirror.

"We can only wish them all the luck in the world from here."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Couple things. Firstly, I guess I should mention if I didn't before and you were wondering how to pronounce his name, Rion's name is pronounced "Ryan". I was originally gonna name him Orion, which is where the spelling came from ;) There are pasts for a few of these characters that definitely will be introduced so you understand some of their behaviors.<p>

Also, for those of you who don't know and are curious "NOT stands for Normally Overcome Target. Roughly 90% of the students are in the NOT Class, and they are the ones who are more 'normal' than the EAT Class, and do not have much power, making them more like the non-combatants of the Shibusen students. The EAT Class however, the remaining 10%, are exceptionally talented people with great power. They are given the duty to actually fight against any evil-doers. EAT stands for Especially Advantaged Talent."- Wooh yeah google! ;)

Anyway, that is all! Til next time!

Read, review, and show a little love :D


	6. Home Life

Chapter 6: Home Life

Tsubaki could honestly say, if you asked her fifteen years ago where she thought she would be, she'd easily state that she saw herself still alongside her partner, doing her job as a loyal weapon and citizen of Death City. To say she wasn't a proud mother was an understatement. The pride and love she held for her daughter was equivalent to how egotistical she remembered her husband being when they first met. So with that, it broke her heart watching as her thirteen year old daughter began the process of packing up her things for the new apartment she would soon be moving into with her partner. Tsubaki understood it was highly suggested that weapon and meister live together for various reasons, but for some reason, she convinced herself that Ayame was content with dealing with Zeke throughout the day and spending the evenings with her mother and father. It hit both her and Black Star hard when she met them outside of Shibusen, a wide grin in place and dangling a set of keys up towards them.

Sitting in the center of her bed, Ayame was flipping through an old photo album that Sid had given her on her tenth birthday. Tsubaki knew the picture consisted mostly of the times the young girl had spent with her grandfather figure, but she still walked quietly into the room and looked fondly at the pictures in the book. "Are you going to be taking this with you?" she asked, receiving a head shake in response.

"No, I just wanted to take a few pictures to decorate with." Ayame answered and smiled widely at her mother. "I'm not gonna take everything with me, mom. This is still my room after all." She answered. The room really was hers. In fact, one of the main reasons Tsubaki was so saddened by her daughter leaving because she was leaving the home her parents had lived in since the beginning of their own partnership. Black Star's old room that had once been used to store almost everything that couldn't fit in the closets and room, was adjusted once Tsubaki was pregnant in order to house their child. It was a small room, yes, but Ayame made it work for herself. Posters from movies and favorite bands, random pictures, book shelves, desks, stuffed animals, gifts from her grandparents in Japan and so on decorated the room, but many of those things would be leaving with her to her new apartment.

"It's so strange thinking you're leaving already." Tsubaki hummed, earning a curious look from her daughter.

"The apartment isn't that far, mom." She informed but Tsubaki just laughed and nodded.

"I know, but you're my little girl. Of course I'm going to be bothered by the fact I'll come home and you won't be here playing games with your father or attempting to bake." She answered with a warm smile.

"But dad really liked the cookies!" Ayame defended, causing her mother to laugh again. Black Star really had turned out to be an amazing father, which was noted when he held back pain from eating his daughter's cookies until long after she had gone to bed. Explaining why he wasn't going to the park with them the next morning had been an interesting feat.

"Hey, hey!" Black Star's voice echoed through the apartment at the sound of the door flying open. "Daddy's home!" he called. Ayame grinned, flipping her album closed and jumped off her bed, rushing to the living room. Following after her daughter, Tsubaki raised an eyebrow when she saw her husband passing a box of pizza to their daughter and placing a bag of food on the counter.

"What's all this?" she asked with a raised brow. Black Star cocked his head to the side in confusion before pulling a large container from the bag he held.

"I took care of dinner tonight. Chinese." He answered brightly. Tsubaki let out a defeated sigh that was covered by their daughter's excited cheer as she rushed to get them each plates and cups. Black Star gave his wife a curious look as he pulled the other containers from his bag. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted a night off."

"I did," Tsubaki answered, leaning into the kitchen counter. "I was just hoping you'd be getting something a little… steadier for dinner." She explained, only to have her husband stare back at her blankly.

"What do you mean? This is a great meal!" he informed and held out a container towards her. "I even remembered your favorite!"

"Black Star," Tsubaki groaned. Some things never changed. Letting out a laugh, he moved forward and brushed his lips to hers.

"Come on now. Let's enjoy this night, eh? Especially since we're heading out for that mission tomorrow." He reminded. "A couple less days spent with the pipqueak before she moves out." At these words, Tsubaki's shoulders sank.

"Don't remind me." She muttered.

"Mom! Daddy, come on!" Ayame called, pursing her lips in disapproval at her parents. She was waving around two empty plates. Black Star laughed at her impatience but joined her at the table, pulling the girl teasingly into his arms and tickling her while Tsubaki carried over beverages. She couldn't believe she was going to miss this noise.

0

O

0

Pushing open the door to her son's room, Maka smiled slightly at the sight of him with a set of large headphones in place and guitar in hand. The fact he developed his father's talent in music always seemed to amaze her. He seemed focused on what he was doing, not acknowledging his mother's entrance until his room door opened further. Perking up, he slid the headphones from his ears and raised a brow expectantly. "Hey mom, what's up?" Walking further into the room, Maka simply shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just checking in on you. I over heard you playing." She answered fondly. Much like his father would, the white haired boy gave a mute nod and rested his instrument on the other side of his bed, against the wall.

"I haven't been getting much practice like I should so it wasn't any good." He informed, sitting up fully and facing his mother. "Sorry if I bothered you." Maka shook her head. How was it that having such low confidence in such an amazing skill passed from father to son?

"You're too much like your father." She informed, waving off her son's confused look. She noticed the notebook and sheets of paper scattered at the end of his bed. "Were you studying?"

"Uh huh. We've got an evaluation coming up. If we don't pass we'll be stuck with remedial for another week." Zeke answered with a huff and he nudged at his pile of notes with his foot. "I lent some of my stuff to Ayame. She's got the worst study habits." He informed, pursing his lips. Maka smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and flipping through the notes. They were neat enough and with random illustrations.

"You're taking this very seriously. I'm proud." She said. Zeke grinned sheepishly.

"I've got a lot to live up to, y'know. With dad and gramps being death scythes, I can't disappoint the family." He answered, stretching his arms high above his head. He paused when he saw his mother looking at him with a frown. "Mom?" Without a word, Maka flipped the notes closed and turned to her son with a serious expression.

"Ezekiel, I understand that it may seem like a lot, but I need you to understand that you are not your father or grandfather and you have your own path to follow." She said. "Yes I want you to do your best and become a death scythe with Ayame, but please, don't push yourself just because you have to prove something to others. You're a smart boy. You're kind and talented. If people are going to be so busy comparing you to others then they aren't worth your time." Zeke stared at her wide eyed, but soon gave a mute nod, lowering his gaze.

"Nyah! Zekey-kun!" The pair were broken from their silent moment when Blair came in and, in her cat form, hopped into Zeke's lap, allowing him to distractedly scratch her behind her ears. "Oh Zekey, I'm going to miss you when you run off to play house with the Star girl." The purple haired cat purred. Maka glared.

"Don't say it like that, Blair!" she snapped. Blair ignored her however.

"That's basically what it is," she informed with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "After all, their souls have been calling to each other since they were kiddies. I wouldn't be surprised if this move is permanent like with you and Soul-kun."

"Blair!" Maka hissed and scowled when the cat transformed into her human form, thankfully dressed a bit more modestly, at least for her, as she sat on her knees and hugged onto Zeke in an almost motherly manner, resting her head to the top of his. Maka assumed since the magical feline had seen the boy from birth it was even awkward for someone like her to play seductress with him.

"Will Bu-tan be able to come and sleep over whenever she wants, little one?" she asked. "Your papa hasn't been any fun since him and your mom got together." Maka growled but her son let out a good natured laugh.

"You can come over whenever you want, Blair." He answered, getting an excited cheer in squeal. Maka glowered. Would Blair ever not be a pest?

0

O

0

"Daddy?" Slipping into the small house her family shared, Ava kicked off her shoes and frowned when she didn't hear anything. She expected to at least run into Fire or Thunder at the door. Moving through the house, she peaked into the kitchen, only to roll her eyes at the sight of Fire, headphones in place, as he focused on cooking. Walking up to the distracted weapon, she reached up and tugged his ear buds out, raising a brow when he looked down at her with a blank expression. "Hey, where's dad?"

"Eh? Oh, he and Thunder went to the grocery store." He answered. "You hungry?" Shaking her head, Ava went and sat at the island in the center of the kitchen.

"I ate with my partner before coming home." She answered, watching at her older brother figure finished his food.

"I thought you were bringing your partner home for dinner?" Fire hummed in response, placing one of the buds back in his ear. Ava huffed, allowing her feet to swing lazily from her high seat.

"He's weird about meeting new people… I don't even think he wants to live with me when we get our assignment." She muttered, folding her arms across the cool surface in front of her and resting her chin in them.

"How old is he?"

"He told me he's ten."

"Ten?" Fire spun around with a skeptical look. "What's his weapon form?"

"He's a staff."

"Is he powerful?"

"I… I guess. I don't know. We haven't been out on a mission yet." The young girl answered, sinking into her arms further. "He said he ran away to come here. I think the people he was with before coming here were evil or something… Do you think that maybe he doesn't trust me yet?"

"It's a possibility." Fire answered honestly as he took a seat across from his meister's daughter. Ava sunk lower into her arts in a slump. "But, as a responsible meister, you're going to have to do what is in your power to show him that you are someone to be trusted." He finished. The girl's blue eyes lifted thoughtfully.

"How do I do that?" she asked, only to get a shrug in response.

"I don't know the kid so I can't say." He answered simply. Ava stared silently, waiting for the weapon to state something else, but as he ate his food in silence, she let out a defeated sigh and slid from her chair.

"I'm going to my room."

"Eh? You don't want to eat?"

"I'll wait 'til Daddy gets home." Ava called over her shoulder as she vanished around the corner. When she entered her room, she allowed herself to flop face first into her head, knocking her old stuffed giraffe to the side as she did. Lifting her head slightly, she pulled the stuffed animal to her and closed her eyes. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do about getting Rion to trust her. Sid-sensei had told them before that the smallest things could mess up a partnership and she didn't want to get left behind because she couldn't understand her partner. Rolling onto her back, she sighed and stared at the ceiling. She'd definitely talk to her dad when he got home… but she wished her mother was home. The woman had a smile that always washed her concerns away.

Letting out a miserable moan, Ava rolled over, burying her face into her pillow. "What do I dooooooo?" She moaned.

"Ah! Ava!" She peaked from her sheets when she saw Fire standing in her doorway waving the house phone around with a wide smile. "Phone call for you." She stared at the grinning person in her doorway before reaching out a hand and taking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um… Ava?"

"Rion?" She shot up, holding the phone eagerly to her ear. "Are you ok? Are people bullying you?" She knew he was one of the youngest staying in the school dorms and he was small for his age.

"N-no! No one is bothering me." He answered swiftly. There was a hesitation. "I was wondering if tomorrow we can have breakfast together… at your house. I can come early from here."

"Really? You'd do that?" Ava asked, now sitting on her knees, still cradling the phone to her face.

"If it's not a problem… I can always just-"

"NO!" The girl shouted swiftly. "You can come over! I can cook for us!" she answered excitedly.

"Oh… ok. I'll need your address so I know where to go." Without hesitation Ava began giving specific directions on how to get to her house, grinning to herself all the while. Maybe this wasn't a lost cause after all.

0

O

0

"Hey up there." Glancing down from his perch in the tree outside his family's apartment complex, Gabriel allowed himself to glance lazily down at Aiden who was holding a container of food in his arms and looking at him expectantly. "My mom told me your mom's away on business and your dad is a bad cook so she told me to bring you guys some extras she made."

"I'm not hungry." Gabe drawled, turning his eyes back to the night sky.

"Have you cooked for yourself then?"

"Yeah earlier."

"What was it?" Aiden asked. There was a long silence between the two before Gabe let out an exasperated sigh and sat up fully, glaring down at his long time friend.

"Can you leave me alone, please? I'm really not in the mood to be bothered." He informed, making his way easily down the tree and landing in front of Aiden who easily shoved the container of food into his hands.

"We have evaluations tomorrow and I'm not gonna fail because you pass out from starvation." He retorted before turning on his heel and walking back towards the complex. "I already dropped off the notes I borrowed at your place. Your dad collected them from me."

"You've finished studying already?" Gabe asked. Aiden nodded, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at retaining information." He answered causing his partner to purse his lips.

"Since when were you so smart? You barely pay attention in class." He countered. Stopping, Aiden turned around, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at his confrontational partner.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird since your mom left on that trip. Is something going on at home? You know you're always welcome to our house." Giving his partner a calculating look, Gabe let out a sigh, allowing his defensive stance to fall. He had known Aiden all of his life. What was the point of hiding anything from him? Especially now that they were partners.

"Hey, maybe we can study together for a bit. I don't feel much like being home. My dad's being a nag." He asked, causing Aiden to smile brightly.

"What's he nagging about? Your studying habits?" he teased. Gabe grimaced.

"I don't see what the big deal is! It's not like I'm in the bottom of the education barrel!" he defended swiftly and glowered as Aiden laughed.

"Eh, maybe, but you're not at the top. Even Zeke is better than you and he doesn't even act like he cares half the time." He informed, causing Gabe to perk up slightly. "He was tutoring Ayame today in the library… Girls like smart guys you know."

"I am smart!" Gabe snapped, rushing forward, grabbing his partner's arm and dragging him full force towards his apartment. "Come on! There's no ways Evans is going to beat me in both love and academics!" When they reached the apartment, Aiden flashed his mother an apologetic smile as Gabe rushed by, shouting a greeting as he made his way to his friend's room.

"Is he ok?" Jackie asked, leaning out of the kitchen. "Was the food no good?"

"Ha, no mom, he's just really excited about studying is all." Aiden answered. Jackie raised an eyebrow curiously, but shook her head and went back to dishes.

"He's too much like his father." She mused.

0

O

0

While he was certain Liz would be upset knowing she missed the chance to have dinner with her family and son's new partner, Kid made sure that everything was as accommodating as possible, though Aimee was amazed at the size of the mansion alone. Liam, being the good host he was, remained very calm and hospitable as he showed his very anxious partner around. Through squeals and declarations, Aimee proved to be something that would bring life to Liam's daily routine.

"So your father is in charge of the school?" Aimee asked as Liam led her back to the dining area.

"Yeah, he's in charge of the school and looks over Death City." He answered.

"Like a mayor or something?" she asked. Liam blinked in confusion.

"Oh… uh… I suppose?" he answered. He wasn't really sure what that meant. In fact, as far as he knew, they never really heard much about there being a major of Death City. He knew there was a governmental system. He had heard stories about how when his father was younger he had to bail Black Star out of jail once during one of his random rampages so there were definitely police. "I've never really thought about it." He mused out loud.

"Well I would assume it's something you would know." Aimee informed with a hint of teasing. "Every city has some kind of authority figure."

"Yes, but Death City isn't like every other city as I'm certain you've noticed." The pair turned to Kid who welcomed them with a smile. "What do you think of our city thus far?" Aimee seemed to fluster slightly.

"Oh! It's amazing… It's totally different from my home town." She answered, a blush dusting across her cheeks. "And there are so many people from so many different places around here… I feel a lot less like a freak knowing so many are like me."

"Just because you're a little different from everyone else doesn't mean you're a freak." Kid spoke up. "We're just as human as people without our abilities. We feel pain, bleed the same color blood, cry, laugh and love just like everyone else in the world. You should never forget that." He informed. Aimee's eyes had widened but she nodded with a shy smile.

"So you're the only one in your family with weapon blood?" Liam asked.

"As far as I know. I lived with my aunt and uncle and some others before I came here… I don't really remember when I realized I was different though…." She trailed off.

"Some people don't find out until late in life." Liam informed. "Some people don't even get partners for a long time."

"Yeah, but that kid, Rion, he's only 10 and he knows what he is… I bet he has better control of his form too." The red head pouted. "It's pathetic."

"Even if he can, he has to learn to master his form with a partner and that's not always a walk in the park." Kid added. "Which is why you kids have been going through all of these lessons this past week. I hope you're ready for your evaluations."

"Of course." Liam spoke up and glanced expectantly at Aimee, who rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Ah! Um… I might need a little help with some of the concepts." She laughed out while Liam stared at her wide eyed.

"You're kidding!" he shouted and she pursed her lips defensively.

"No! I have no idea what the hell dwells within a sound soul!" she snapped back. "When did we even learn about the sound of a soul?" Liam face palmed.

"This isn't happening." He groaned before squaring his shoulders and pointing at her. "You're not sleeping until you have everything memorized." Kid fought back a laugh and Aimee's outraged cry and watched as the two bickered only for Liam to drag Aimee to the study.

It was going to be quiet when the boy moved out.


	7. On Your Own

Chapter 7: On Your Own

Liam stifled a wide yawn as he walked through the entrance way of Shibusen, still tired from a night of studying. He, unfortunately, had to let Aimee leave before completing their studies, but he had faith that anything he drilled into her would stick and they'd pass their evaluation no problem. Granted, he wasn't certain what exactly they'd be getting evaluated on, he just knew if they failed, they'd be pushed back and suffering through daily remedial lessons. "Morning Li-kun!" Glancing over his shoulder, the dark haired teen allowed a fond smile to cross his face as Ayame skipped up to his side to walk with him.

"You're in a good mood today, Aya-chan." He mused. The girl nodded brightly, her pigtails bouncing. Today she was actually wearing part of the Shibusen uniform much like he was. She wore the school skirt with knee length black tights underneath, boots sporting a star on them, and a loose grey sweater over top of a not completely buttoned white shirt.

"Of course! After today I'll be able to start going on real assignments!" she informed, thrusting a fist into the air triumphantly. Liam chuckled, bumping his shoulder to hers playfully.

"Always as confident as ever." He teased. Ayame stuck her tongue out at him.

"You can't get anywhere assuming the worst." She countered with a huff. "Zeke and I are well on our way to being the best team in this school, you just watch!" There was a determined shine in her eyes that caused Liam to smile.

"Maybe." He hummed and laughed at the scowl sent his way. Ayame really had a way with making him relax. Even when they were younger there was something about her that made him let loose.

"Hey," He glanced at her as she looked up at him calculatingly. "Are things gonna change?"

"What?"

"You know, with all of us?" Ayame answered. "Our friendships. They're gonna stay the same no matter what, right?" she asked. Liam stopped and considered the question. Why would things change? Sure they were all going for the same goal but at the end of the day they had their own lives to live through with their partners as well. He then looked at Ayame who was staring at him expectantly. They had grown up together and even when they vanished for family trips and such, at the end of it all, the two of them and Zeke always came together as if nothing had ever pulled them apart.

"No, nothing will change." He answered finally. "I promise." Ayame looked at him apprehensively but whatever comment was cut off when an arm went around her neck and pulled her into a headlock.

"Morning, morning pipsqueak!" Zeke sang while the girl struggled against him. He was dressed similar to Ayame, but with a deep blue colored school blazer over top of his buttoned up shirt, accompanied with dark jeans. "What're you over here nagging Liam about so early in the morning?"

"Argh! Let go of me jerk!" Ayame yelled while he continued to laugh but obliged. "What're you so cheerful about so early in the morning?"

"I actually got a good night's sleep, that's what." Zeke answered with a knowing smirk before turning his attention to Liam, holding out a fist which the older boy pounded his fist to in response.

"You seem more than ready for today's activities." Liam chuckled and his best friend beamed back at him, giving a thumbs up.

"Of course! I figure so long as I can keep up with Star-sensei then I'll do fine… So I drank a couple cups of coffee!" Zeke answered causing Liam's eyes to widen and Ayame to tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"I thought you hated coffee?" she accused.

"I do, but I needed something and since mom and dad beat me out the door this morning I tried out coffee." Zeke answered with a shrug. Liam grimaced while Ayame wrinkled her nose in disapproval.

"I feel as though you could have done something a little more productive than coffee." Liam muttered, now getting a confused look from Zeke.

"What's more productive than coffee?" he asked. At this, Liam simply shook his head and sighed.

"Let's just go to class." He groaned. Honestly, was he always going to be the voice of reason within their little group?

0

O

0

Soul leaned back in his seat and kicked his feet onto his desk as he flipped lazily through the file that had been awaiting him that morning. Across the room, Black Star was lounging on the small couch, head tilted back and newspaper over his face as he snoozed away. He really could have picked a less obvious way of napping. Clearly he was never reading the news paper to begin with. All the same, Soul ignored his best friend's snores and began flipping through the files that were clearly meant for the snoozing assassin to review before the upcoming evaluations he'd be supervising.

The evaluations took two different categories. One was paper based and the other was situational. To avoid the idea of favoritism, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star weren't permitted to test their own children or their children's partners. They'd be assessing students they had no ties to. It was all for the sake of avoiding other students making assumptions. Though Soul was certain that none of them would even think to give their children any leg up, precautions had to be made. Allowing his eyes to roam over observational notes from other professors of the students within EAT class, Soul couldn't help to allow his attention to stay on Rion's for some time. There was a good chunk of information missing from his records for before he entered Shibusen. The same went for Aimee.

He knew not everyone came into the school with a sparkling record, Liz and Patty for example, but at the same time, there were certain things that the school at least liked to know about one's background. In the case of these two, there was something hidden that would eventually, Shinigami forbid, blow up in their faces. Rion didn't even have a last name! Soul shook his head, flipping through a few other files. Some were students that were put in NOT class with EAT class potential.

"Star-sensei! Oh!" The girl that flung the office door open flustered when her eyes fell on Soul. "Good morning, Soul-sama… I, um… I was told to retrieve sensei for homeroom." She squeaked, cheeks reddening.

"Go ahead then." The white haired man answered with a careless wave of his hand. He watched as the girl shuffled into the room and towards Black Star. The girl stopped at an interesting distance and then cleared her throat.

"Star-Sensei!" she called. Black Star twitched and the girl called his name with more urgency, snapping the man from his sleep. He flailed about for a moment, leaving Soul to assume that students already had an idea of a safe distance to stand when it came to waking their professor from deep naps.

"Eh? Maya?" The assassin croaked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What's wrong?"

"Sensei, it's time for homeroom. I was sent to get you." The girl answered sheepishly at the azure haired man stretched groggily in front of her. Glancing at the clock above the office door, Black Star let out a defeated sigh, stretching his arms high over his head.

"So it is…" He hummed and glanced over at his best friend. "Will you be observing today?"

"Something like that. I can't call any shots though. Conflict of interest or some garbage." He informed and Black Star snorted in response.

"Makes some sense I guess. Well if you do come around, I'll be at The Spot." He informed. Soul gave a mute nod and turned back to the files in front of him as his friend trekked out of the room with the confused student following after him asking him what "The Spot" was. The assassin's cackle could be heard echoing down the hall as he told the now shocked girl she should be more concerned with passing her evaluations than the terrifying places they would be held.

0

O

0

Crescent Room was filled with chatter and gossip as the students awaited the arrival of Stein of their evaluations. While some students were busy napping in their seats, some were doing last minute studying and reviews with their partners. Zeke sat next to Ayame, feet kicked up on his desk and book propped up, his eyes roaming the page while his partner taught Rion some strange game with a series of claps. The younger boy seemed to be getting more comfortable with them as each day passed, but from time to time, Zeke couldn't help but wonder if he ever really had chances to act like a kid.

"Here, let me try!" Ava requested, easily playing the game with Ayame and singing a song with the moves while Rion watched in amazement.

"Oh, I know one too!" Aimee chimed in. Liam rested his chin in his hands, a bored expression crossing his face as he watched the girls laugh and go about their complex game, Rion's eyes widening with an innocent excitement when he declared he understood and wanted to play as well.

"Don't you think you should be focusing your minds on the tasks ahead?" Liam finally asked, only for the girls and Rion to completely ignore him.

"Leave them alone, Liam." Zeke murmured, eyes scanning, half lidded, over the pages of the book in his lap. "Everyone has their own way of easing their nerves and this is theirs." He informed, eyes never leaving the page as his dark haired friend watched his thoughtfully.

"What about you then? Reading easing your soul?" Liam asked. There was a long silence before Zeke turned the page and finally spoke.

"More or less." He answered, marking the page and snapping the book shut as Marie and Stein entered the room.

"Morning class!" Marie sang out, catching everyone's attention as the students took their seats. "Today is your official evaluations that will determine whether you're ready to go out on assignments or not so I hope you've all prepared properly." She chirped before hugging the files she had with her close to her chest and looking to Stein expectantly. Taking a long pull from his cigarette, the silver haired man blew a long line of smoke before fixing the students with a serious expression.

"You've been told how serious this evaluation is and cheating isn't an option. Everyone stand up." The students stared at him uncertainly but obliged. "Meisters to the left and weapons to the right… Come on, we don't have all day!" he barked. Once they had gathered to opposite sides of the room, looking over at their partner's in confusion, Stein spoke again. "You won't be seeing your partner until the end of the exam."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Why?" Panicked chatter filled the room. Liam glanced at Ayame who had crossed her arms and scowled while Gabe stood beside her, hands shoved in his pockets and an unreadable expression on his face.

"There's no point freakin' out. Clearly the rules have been set." The messy haired boy muttered.

"We were told before to be prepared for anything." Added Ava quietly, though concern was written all over her face. Stein spoke up, immediately silencing all the complaints.

"You were told before that there will be moments where you won't have your partner with you. If you're completely dependent on one another, how will you function if your partner isn't around?" The man asked smoothly, causing the room to go silent. "With that said, I want to the meisters to follow Marie. All the weapons will be coming with me."

"Come along." Marie called, far more pleasant than her colleague. Obediently all the meisters began filing out of the room.

"And the rest of you are coming with me." Stein told the nervous group of weapons. A twisted smile crossed his face when the classroom door closed. "The evaluations start now."

0

O

0

Sid watched as the group of meisters filed into the room, some looking anxious, some looking sick, and some unreadable. The room they were entering was completely empty, but surrounded by various windows. There were then three different doors that led off to another area. It really looked to be a room that led to other rooms to be observed. However, he knew better than that. Nygus entered the room accompanied by a woman with short pink hair and determined green eyes. Neither of them paid any mind to the students as the greeted the zombie pleasantly, whispering amongst each other with Marie.

"So, all these rooms are set for the evaluations then?" Nygus asked.

"Yup! Special magic that can is set to break once you open the door and pull them out." The pink haired woman answered with a wink. "Don't worry, my boy hasn't shown any sense of magical abilities so this should work just the same for him as well." She glanced over her shoulder, eyes falling on her son who was chatting it up with Ayame.

"Will you be sticking around to see what happens, Kim?" Nygus asked, but the pink haired witch shook her head.

"I'm with Tsubaki observing a few of the weapons. But I look forward to hearing results." She answered. With a nod, the adults turned their attention back towards the group of waiting meisters. "Good luck." Kim called over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Right, so I guess we can begin…" Sid informed, clearing his throat. "Adams, Ford, Star, and Henders, step forward." He instructed. The four teens stepped forward. One was a girl that sat towards the front of the class and tended to brag on her weapons abilities. She had long blonde hair that she wore in a low pony tail and amber colored eyes. She stood next to Gabe, looking less confident than usual. Ayame was on the other side of Gabe, the smallest of the four that stepped forward, and beside her stood a boy with deep red hair that laid sloppily on his head and in his eyes. He was quiet and rarely spoke in class from his spot off to the side in the middle row of the room. His partner did most of the speaking.

"Each of you will walk into this room and the first step to your evaluation will begin," Nygus explained. This will not end until you have either passed or failed. You will know when the door opens leading you to your next test."

"Professor," The blonde girl finally spoke up. "What do we do if we need help. We're without our weapons and we're going blindly into a situation."

"We'll know if we need to pull you out or not, Becca." Sid answered. "Now each of you stand in front of a door. You'll be starting us off." The four each stood in front of a door, their classmates watching them in silence. "You have ten minutes in there. Don't lose focus." He informed. Reaching forward, they each pushed open their doors and entered. Ayame cringed when a blinding light met her gaze and as the door snapped shut behind her, she wrinkled her nose and raise her hand to cover her eyes.

"Oh a little girl…" a male's deep voice broke through. Lowering her hand slowly, Ayame looked around the once bright room. It was no longer a room but the center of a village. Not only that, but it was night time and the moon hung high over the scattered trees and huts. She had no idea where she was, but could feel a pair of eyes watching her. "You're the last thing I expected to see." Spinning around, Ayame founded at the white haired man who was approaching. While she knew this was clearly some type of magic, she couldn't help but to freeze when her eyes fell on the star shaped tattoo on the white haired, tall ninja.

"Who are you and why are you part of my test?" she asked, cautiously taking a step back. The man titled his head to the side, his dark eyes watching her calculatingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about little girl… But I know Star clan blood when I smell it." He answered and held out his hand, a clear, blue soul in the center of his palm. "So beloved granddaughter of mine, are you ready to face the fate your father so naively abandoned?"

O

0

O

"Good luck!" Those were the last words yelled at him before he and the other weapons stumbled forward into the secluded wooded area they were dragged into. Rion glowered as he glanced over at the others who were taking in their surroundings. Their task was simple. There were souls hidden throughout the area and they were supposed to bring back the appropriate kishin soul. If they couldn't differentiate between a kishin soul and one that was corrupted with a poisonous magic, they'd fail. He couldn't disappoint Ava.

"Well I guess there's nothing left to do but beat the rest of you to the punch." Aiden hummed, putting his goggles on. "We've got thirty minutes to find the proper souls or we fail."

"Sounds like every man for himself." Another boy added, cracking his knuckles and smirking. Zeke grimaced from where he stood off to the side, watching everyone else with his hands in his pockets. He muttered something under his breath and Rion watched as the white haired boy walked ahead and vanished into the trees. Aiden let out a triumphant hoot and took off running forward as well, leaping up into a tree and then vanishing.

"G-guys, wait!" Aimee called, running forward, a few others following her lead. Rion was certain people would be separated before they knew it. Pursing his lips, the younger boy ran ahead as well. There was no one ahead of him and he was certain that everyone had taken different paths. The question now was how exactly were they expected to find these souls?

"Oh you're a tiny one!" cooed a voice. Sliding to a stop, Rion spun around and looked up for his eyes to meet with the gaze of a busty woman with long wavy silvery blonde looking hair. She sat easily on the branch, one leg crossed over the other and leaning forward with a curious look on her face. "You're by yourself! Where's your partner at?"

"She's not here… Who are you?" he asked, turning fully. The woman pursed her lips slightly.

"Not with you eh? Well that's no good." She sighed and hopped from the tree, landing in front of the boy. "So you're an independent fighter, are you? That's not going to get you very far in this school." Rion frowned.

"I can defend myself." He snapped swiftly, The woman raised an eyebrow and slipped her hair over her shoulder as she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, and what about that partner of yours?" she asked in a low voice. "If I were to, let's say, snap her neck here and now would you not be affected?" Heart skipping a beat, Rion clenched his fists at his sides and glared at the curvy woman in front of him.

"Don't go anywhere near her." He growled and the woman smirked.

"Or what? You're nothing but a little pipsqueak yourself. A brat who doesn't know what it's like to work with other people. Isn't that right?"

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me."

"So you're ok with being a freak?" The words struck him harder than he imagined they would. He was used to being called such, but at the same time, he couldn't help but to being shocked at being called a freak at a place full of people like him. "I know about the scars. I've seen them you know."

"Wha-" He chocked out and froze when the woman was suddenly standing right in front of him, hand cupping his cheek as he stared up at her with wide golden eyes.

"I don't blame you for not trusting people. The world is cruel." She said in a quiet voice. "Those bastards hurt you for being different… They used you and you're afraid to open up. I know how it can be, I've seen it." Her voice was so speaking to him in a low voice that put him on edge and at the same time, he was incapable of moving. "Tell me something, little one. Are you afraid she'll hurt you like they did?"

"N-no!" Rion croaked, stepping back and slapping the woman's hand away. "Ava wouldn't! I know she wouldn't! Sid-sensei told me that our souls called to each other for a reason… Ava and I were drawn to each other for a reason." He spoke swiftly. He remembered having a one on one discussion with the zombie professor one night. The man had proven to be a comfort to him and informed him it would do the boy some good to even have a talk or two with Star-sensei as well. Apparently coming to Shibusen with no one was a well known quality among some members of the staff. The silvery blonde took a step back and eyed him.

"Don't lose focus then, brat." She hummed and pointed ahead. "Your task is that way. Don't get distracted or you'll lose focus and disappoint and break that girl's pretty little heart." She teased and with that, turned on her heel, walking a few steps before vanishing into the trees. Rion stared off into the distance blankly. Who was that woman and why did she say those things to him? His shoulders sank slightly and he let out a slow breath. He was losing focus and that was no good at all.

"Oh ho ho lookie here! What a cute munchkin!" A hand flew out and wrapped around Rion's neck, slamming him against a tree as terrifying violet eyes gazed down at him. A long tongue slithered from a razor toothed, wide mouth. "Your soul's wavering… That's the most delicious type!"

O

0

O

"It's started." Maka informed, looking at the screens set up in the office. She had a few files open and was in the company of her father, Asuza, and Kid. The evaluations they had set up were special, specifically for EAT class students. They wanted their students to be able to go out into missions with some type of knowledge with what was to come. While they were currently blindly walking into something, there was a point to the evaluation. Tsubaki entered the room and perked up when she saw the action on the screen.

"The meisters should be getting through their obstacle quickly shouldn't they?" she asked, handing Maka a cup of coffee and watching the screen as Ava walked out into the wooded area, looking around in confusion.

"They should… If they're some kind of in tuned with their weapons, when they entering The Spot then they should be able to pick up on any distress." Maka answered. Asuza reached forward, tapping the screen.

"Tsubaki, your girl is out with a vengeance it would see." She informed, watching as Ayame took off running at top speed through the trees. Settling down next to the older woman, Tsubaki smiled.

"She's just like her father…" she mused. "How have the students been doing?"

"Running into each obstacle as planned, though we're curious to know what each of the meisters were faced with in the rooms Kim set up." Kid answered as he leaned back into his seat. "Everyone looks to be out searching for the souls now." On the screens there were kids running through different parts of the woods, each faced with a different obstacle. "Let's hope some of them get to their partners on time…"

"Rion got distracted by the bait." Maka said quietly. A concerned look crossed Tsubaki's face as she watched the boy struggle under the kishin's claws.

"Is she out there in case it gets out of control?" she asked. Maka flashed a smiled at her long time friend. Leave it to Tsubaki to be maternal during such important evaluations. Asuza and Kid were busy scribbling notes on the different files in front of them.

"I wouldn't worry… She shouldn't have to do anything… Ava's on her way."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: More action to be continued in the next chapter!<p>

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! **


	8. Trust and Fear

Chapter 8: Trust and Fear

"_It must be horrible knowing you have to fill such big shoes," Sneered the sharp tooth figure that stood in front of him. "If you don't become a death scythe, not only are you failing your partner, but your family blood line… How pathetic!"_

"ZEKE!" Shaking his head, the white haired boy tried to shake away the negative thoughts of the stranger he had run into moments ago. The man had sneered down at him from where he stood high above in the tree before he let out a knowing chuckle and vanished. It wasn't long before he heard her voice calling his name.

"Ayame!" Pushing though the bushes, and small trees, Zeke ran towards his partner's scream. He wasn't sure where exactly he was running to or why he was, but it felt right. In the back of his mind he kept screaming at himself for being an idiot. They were blatantly told that they wouldn't be seeing their meisters until the end of evaluations, but he knew her voice when he heard it. He stumbled over a branch and froze when his eyes fell on his partner being held in a headlock and a blade to her neck.

"Oh, right on time." Hummed the man he had encountered earlier.

"Leave her alone!" Zeke growled, teeth clenched as he held out his right arm and let it transform into a blade. "Let her go now!" Something wasn't right about this. Why was she being held captive? In fact, how the hell did she get to where he was? A twisted smile showed from under the hood.

"I can't do that, kid." chuckled the hooded figure and without warning, he slid the blade across the struggling girl's neck. His breath caught immediately and he felt as if the world stopped at his partner's body fell limp to the ground. "Rule #1, brat. Never hesitate to save your meister."

"AYAME!"

"Zeke?" Spinning around, he let out a strangled cry when his eyes fell on the slightly frowning, dark haired, pig tailed girl standing in front of him. "Eh, what were you looking at just now? Better yet, what're you doing here? I thought I wasn't going to see you til the end of the evaluations."

"I… but…" Looking over his shoulder, there stood no one in the spot of his once dead partner and the strange hooded figure. He then looked back at the all too real Ayame who was staring at him expectantly.

"Hello? Earth to Zeke!" she called, waving her hand in his face. "Is that you or is this another test?" He shook his head feverishly.

"Y-yeah… It's me. Sorry." He chocked out. They stared at each other in silence. It was her, he knew it. How could any illusion master that calculating look he swore he dedicated for him? Sucking in a breath, before could process his actions, the white haired boy grabbed the now wide eyed girl wrist and pulled her into a tight hug, receiving a shocked squeak in return. "Don't scare me like that ever again."

"Wh-what do you mean?" she squeaked, trying to push him away. "Hey k-knock it off! You're such a weirdo!" she stammered, causing Zeke to let out a strained laugh as he pulled back and playfully tugged her pigtail.

"My bad. Let's go, alright? I've gotta find this soul and report back before time runs out."

"Do you know where it should be or you're just running around like a lost puppy?" Ayame asked as she reached out her hand to his. Reaching out, Zeke took hers into his without hesitation.

"To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing." He admitted and grinned cheekily down at her. Ayame rolled her eyes in response.

"You're a goon." She muttered before pointing ahead. "Let's try that way. We can be the first team done!" Zeke smiled fondly down at her and tugged her hand so she moved closer to him. She didn't seem to notice his need to make sure she was safe and close as she rambled on instructions. However, at the same time, he felt her grip on his hand tighten as well. He wondered if maybe she was faced with haunting illusions as well.

0

O

0

"Hey." Aiden beamed down at his partner from his position in a tree, arm transformed into a flame shooter. "I was wondering when we'd meet." Gabe smirked up at his dark haired friend, mildly entertained about his goggled appearance as he hopped down from the tree. They both sensed extra presences in the forest and could pick each other out of the pack, but the point was locating each other, which they finally managed. Sliding down the tree, Aiden allowed his arm to return back to normal.

"So, I got a good lock on which way we've gotta go. You see anything?" Gabe asked, scanning the area carefully. Aiden pulled his goggles off, resting them on the top of his head.

"There's something weird going on out there… Magic I think. I can't be kishins." The boy answered, stretching his arms over his head. He shot a side glance at his messy haired partner who was staring off into the distance. "I saw Ayame and Zeke headed in the direction we need to be going though."

"Ayame and Zeke?" Gabe asked and frowned slightly. "I'm surprised that white haired geek found her so quickly." He muttered and held out his hand to Aiden. "Transform. We don't have much time to get to that soul." Pursing his lips, Aiden pulled his goggles back over his eyes and transformed, landing easily in his partner's hand.

"It's a race to beat the clock, not each other you know." Aiden spoke, his face showing through the weapon. Gabe allowed a childish pout to cross his face.

"That's not the point," He muttered, receiving a curious sound from his partner. "If Aya needs help then I want to be able to have the spare time to help her after our task is completed." He said with a determined glow in his eyes. There was a silence between the two and Gabe frowned. "Hey, you still there?"

"Yeah…" Aiden coughed out, causing Gabe's frown to deepen. Was that a hint of laughter he heard?

"Eh, what's so funny?" he challenged only for Aiden's reflection to beam back at him through the barrel of the flame thrower.

"Nothing. Let's just get going. We've only got ten minutes to go." He answered, wondering to himself how long his partner would let such obsessive tendencies rule him. Gabe let out a grunt in response and took off through the trees.

They'd finish the discussion later.

0

O

0

"LIAM!"

"AGH!" Nothing had prepared the young Shinigami for the impact of his partner running at him full force and throwing her arms around his neck in triumph. He cringed in pain as he hit the ground, his partner straddled on top of his lap and hugging onto him for dear life. "A-Aimee! What's wrong?" He managed to choke out, fighting a deep blush as his face was buried into her cleavage while she clung to his head in a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you!" she cried and pulled back, looking at him with teary eyes. "There are complete freaks running around out here!"

"Kishins?" Liam asked, rubbing his lower back and grimacing when he realized the dirt he was sitting in. "You're a weapon, Aimee. You should be able to handle them." He informed sternly and allowed his shoulders to sink as his partner's eyes welled up once again. He never could deal well with female emotions. He could only remember a handful of times dealing with Ayame crying and afterwards she usually hauled off and punched either him or Zeke in the face. Ava was just about the same way. Aimee finally lowered her head.

"I-I know but still… You'll be there with me when I do it." She said quietly, wiping her face with the back of her hands. "And kishins aren't the only ones out here." Liam frowned.

"What?"

"Never mind…" Aimee pushed herself away from her partner, sitting on the ground, face still downcast. Letting out a sigh, Liam stood up, dusting himself off and adjusting his clothes. As he did this, he kept a close eye on Aimee. She couldn't have been that bothered by simple kishin. They had been given enough of a heads up. She wouldn't survive if she was that terrified of low level kishin.

"What did you really see?" he asked finally, tone serious. Aimee's head snapped up, her eyes widening.

"W-what?" she squeaked and Lian frowned.

"You didn't face just a kishin. What did you see? Who else is out there?" The pair stared at each other in silence. Aimee seemed to be struggling on what to say which left Liam feeling uncertain and annoyed. They were partners so why wasn't she confiding in him? He clenched his fists at his side. "Aimee-"

"Hey!" Snapping around, Liam's eyes fell on Ava who stared back at him in confusion, Rion in weapon form and leaning into her shoulder from the way she held him. "What're you two doing? There's less than five minutes left you know… Is she ok?"

"I'm fine," Aimee answered, pushing herself up from the ground and clearly forcing a smile.

"Ava," Rion's voice sounded from the bo staff leaning against the girl's shoulder. "It looks like she's been crying. Should we leave them?" Turning her attention back from her weapon to her cousin and partner, the girl frowned.

"Li are you making your partner cry? If so I'll tell Uncle Kid!" she accused, causing the older boy's eyes to widen.

"My dad has nothing to do with any of this!" he snapped.

"Then make your partner feel better!"

"Guys I'm fine!" Aimee tried to cut in over the bickering. Ava wasn't backing down and it was the first time Aimee saw her partner act as immaturely as he argued back with his little cousin childishly. A triumphant cheer cut them from their dispute. Rustling snapped their attention upward and they just picked up the sight of Ayame, wide grin in place and scythe in hand as she bounced through the trees from branch to branch.

"Was that…"

"Outta the way, losers!" called Gabe's voice as he rushed at top speed past the shocked group. He sent a smirk over his shoulder that clearly didn't go unnoticed.

"Ava!" Rion called and without another word, the girl took off running as well. Liam swore under his breath and turned to Aimee.

"Transform! We gotta go!" he snapped. Nodding, she squeezed her eyes closed and focused. Just before her weapon form appeared in his hand, however. Just before she transformed Liam swore he saw the ying/yang tattoo on her breast bone swirl, switching positions of the colors.

"You ready?" The pistol asked uncertainly as Liam lifted her to his face to examine her form curiously. He gave a mute nod and smiled.

"Yeah, let's catch up."

0

O

0

"Hey, five minutes to go! Let's report- oh! Look at that!" Black Star whistled, rushing forward and looking over Stein's shoulder at the screen in front of the silver haired man. Marie was scribbling something on one of the documents before rushing to the next, humming to herself. She was quick with note taking, swapping folders with the others in the room who took their own notes before exchanging as well. While no one could be as precise with speed as Asuza, they developed quite the system.

"These kids are holding up a lot better than I expected." She informed. Soul was leaning back in his seat, eyes half lidded and a clip board in his lap. "And the magic Kim and Angela used turned out to be more powerful than I expected." Black Star leaned heavily against the back of his best friend's seat, watching the kids in action on the screen.

"Has anything serious happened?" he asked.

"A few of them seemed to get pretty thrown off by their encounters… Course we've only seen how the weapons have taken their personal challenges. Maka and the others saw the meisters."

"Did you get to see an actual manifestation?"

"Something like that." Stein answered, pulling his cigarette from his mouth. "Zeke completely freaked out over something. We couldn't see what it was from the angle but when Ayame showed up he was more than relieved to see her."

"Ava showed up in time to save Rion," Marie added and then glanced back at Black Star. "But he had a little run in with someone who wasn't expected to be around for this." The assassin frowned at this.

"Arrangements were made that no one would interfere until the last five minutes. Who the hell was it?" he asked swiftly. Marie glanced at Stein who seemed to be holding back a smile.

"Let's just say it's been quite a while…" Before Black Star could start his rant, there was a knock on the room door and Sid stuck his head in.

"Hey, let's get moving. The kids should all be hitting the defining point." He informed. Soul kicked his feet down its prop and Marie stood, stretching her arms high over her head while Black Star ranted at Sid about someone interfering with the evaluations. Black Star may not have been a stickler for rules, but when it came to his students, he was dead set on them getting the full experience of everything thrown at them.

"Hey you guys." Maka greeted as the group met them outside the school. Tsubaki and Kid stood with her. "Ready for the defining moment?" she asked. She chose to ignore the glowering assassin as the files where all handed over to Kid.

"The enchantments are all set to end in exactly two minutes and the kids will be transported directly from their current locations to right here. Though it all counts if they are holding one of the jars containing a soul." Kid explained.

"And if they aren't holding a jar?" Tsubaki asked.

"We have someone out there to escort them back." Kid answered.

"Whoever passes send them to me and Marie for their upcoming assignment." Stein added, handing his file over to Kid. "I've had enough observing for the day." He informed, giving a wave over his shoulder as he walked back into the school. Marie spun around swiftly.

"But don't you want to see if-"

"If she wants to say hi to us then she knows where we are." He cut off. Everyone went silent for a moment, but Marie huffed, forced a pleasant smile to Kid as she handed over her files, and then chased after Stein, chastising him as they vanished through the school doors.

"Well that was awkward." Muttered Soul, receiving an elbow in the side from his wife. He frowned slightly, mumbling about how she knew it was awkward as well.

"It's just as well." Kid cut in. "I don't want an entire crowd here for the results so Sid and Nygus are staying here. Everyone else should head back inside as well." He instructed.

"What?" Black Star bellowed.

"Come on, Kid. It shouldn't hurt for the people that trained them for this test to see their results. We already go to watch them on screen." Soul informed, crossing his arms. "These aren't just results of our students, but our own kids you know."

"While I'm aware of that, the agreement was that none of the parents have any involvement in the evaluations. It's enough that we had you observing." The Shinigami informed in a serious tone. "We can't afford assumptions being made. I'm certain some have already been made and by you being here during this last portion and it could cause some form of tension and maybe even unnecessary stress."

"Come on you two," Maka spoke up, noticing her husband's annoyance begin to build. "We can watch from the balcony. No harm in that, right Kid?" she offered. Letting out a deep sigh, Kid nodded.

"Fine, but don't make it obvious." He answered, giving a pointed look at Black Star. The azure haired man huffed but followed the others as they made their way towards the school balcony.

"What about you, Kid? Should you be here seeing as your son is part of the evaluation?" Soul asked over his shoulder only for his long time friend to wave a hand at him in a dismissive manner.

"I'm head of the school. I don't count." He answered causing the white haired man to let out a knowing laugh as he shook his head and walked away, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I hate the authority Kid thinks he has," Black Star was ranting as he stomped ahead on the others, arms behind his head and wife by his side. Maka rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't think he has authority, he just does." She shot down, leaning into the balcony just as the students appeared, stumbling and falling over each other, in front of Kid, Sid, and Nygus. Tsubaki moved to stand beside her. The weapons all transformed back into themselves, standing over the meisters and helping them from the ground. In the hand of each meister was a jar with a glowing red orb in it.

"Looks like they all made it." Tsubaki hummed.

"Yeah, so let's see if they got it right."

0

O

0

"Congratulations, you've entered the final step of your evaluation." Kid greeted with a warm smile as weapons pulled their meisters' up from the ground. "You've made it this far and with the eventual assistance of your partner managed to find a kishin soul. Now the defining moment is here."

"Defining moment?" Squawked one of the students indignantly. "I thought we were done once we got this!" she yelled, brandishing the jar in her hand about.

"Actually, that jar is it." The students froze at these words. "Your jars each contain a kishin soul, however, there's a catch." Kid turned to Sid who nodded.

"We've been telling you that gathering kishin souls isn't the same as it used to be. Kishins souls have found ways to become corrupt to the point of being able to take over the pure soul of the one who takes it." The zombie explained.

"You gave us corrupted kishin souls?" Gabe asked, staring into his jar uncertainly.

"No, you potentially grabbed a kishin soul." Nygus answered. The group of students now all stared at their jars anxiously. "We gave you a time limit because catching a kishin is priority on a mission. The longer it takes for you to defeat your target, the more innocent souls that could be taken. However, once you're finished, consuming the soul is now the biggest concern a meister should have for their weapon."

"That being said, meisters, present your weapon with their first kishin soul." Sid directed. Eyes widened.

"B-but professor… What if…" One girl started, staring into her jar uncertainly as she stood across from her partner.

"You should be able to identify a corrupted kishin soul. If you're uncertain, then don't hand the soul to your partner." Nygus answered swiftly. Ayame flinched at the words. She rarely heard the woman be as stern as she was. No matter how much she heard the adults tease about how the older woman could be heartless at times, Ayame had always looked at her as an aunty of sorts.

"Face your partner and if you believe the soul you have grabbed is appropriate, open the jar and had it to them." Kid instructed. There was hesitance among some of the meisters as they stood across from their weapons with the soul jar in their hands.

"So it's all about trust, huh?" Gabe muttered as he held the jar high in front of his face. He then looked at Aiden with a slight smirk. "We don't have any problems with that, do we bro?" Ayame watched as Aiden beamed back at his partner and gave a double thumbs up.

"Never have." He answered as Gabe unscrewed the jar lid and reached in for the soul. On the other side of him, Ava was glaring into the jar in front of her.

"The consistency doesn't seem off…" she was muttering before moving the jar close to her face and squinting at the soul. "You look good… but if you hurt my partner I'll personally reach in him, tear you out, and stomp you into another existence." She whispered in a deadly tone. There was no response from the soul of course and the girl beamed widely before pulling the lid from the jar and handing it ceremoniously to Rion. Liam had already pulled the soul from his jar from his spot next to Zeke and was holding it out to Aimee.

"This is our first step to being Shibusen's number one team. Do you trust me?" he asked. Aimee stared at him and then the red orb in his hand.

"Yea, of course." She answered. Ayame huffed slightly and looked at Zeke who smiled back at her in mild entertainment.

"The fate of my soul is in your hands, Aya." He teased.

"I know." She answered, clutching the jar tighter. "I… I just wanted to tell you that I'll make sure to protect you as much as I know you protect me and I'll never stray off the path we have in front of us."

"What're you talking about, pipsqueak?" Zeke asked, raising an eyebrow. He then snorted. "You're being so dramatic. How the hell am I supposed to keep up with you if I don't know how you're thinking, brat?" he asked, crossing his arms. Ayame pursed her lips.

"Why can't you just say you trust me, jerk?" she muttered. Zeke watched her for a moment but a soft smile crossed his face.

"Cause, you should already know." He answered and held out his hand. "So tell me, is this soul safe, partner?" Ayame stared at him in mild confusion. Had he always known how to say the right things? Since when was he so mature for that matter? She smiled and nodded, opening her jar.

"One soul down, 98 more to go."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So first update of the new year! WOOT! Hopefully new readers to come as well! Um, so anyway, thanks to all of you who have been reading and hopefully enjoying! There's a lot to come with these kids as you can see, and for those wondering what certain characters faced, how they handled it, and who that mysterious chick Rion faced was, well it will all come into play as the stories and characters develop ;)<p>

So please read and review! See you at the next chapter! (or maybe even another fic)


	9. Cherish the Moments

Chapter 9: Cherish the Moments

"This is going to be so much fun!" Aimee squealed excitedly, doing a spin and placing her hands on her hips as she modeled for her now red faced mesiter. Behind him sat the other male members of their class, watching the older girl model her bikini. As a celebration of them passing their evaluations and getting a weekend off before their missions would start, they decided to go on a beach trip. They were waiting for Black Star to arrive with Soul and a van to take them out and the rest of their group would be arriving with them. Rion was sitting, shinny eyed, on the couch with a hand held game close to his face and paying no mind to the skimpy clothing of the girl in the room. "What do you guys, think? This is one of my favorite bikinis!" she informed.

"I-it's nice." Liam choked out, quickly turning his attention to the drink in front of him from where he sat at the table with the other boys. The red haired girl beamed.

"I used to go to the beach all the time back home when I wasn't busy on a task. If there was anything I came here prepared for it was a good time."

"California sounds like a lot of fun, Aimee." Hummed Aiden, resting his chin in his palm as the older girl pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

"Oh it is! But Death City is pretty cool. The architecture is so Nightmare Before Christmas." She said brightly. The boys stared at her in confusion.

"What's that?" asked Gabe in confusion. Aimee raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hip.

"You're kidding? You don't know what Nightmare Before Christmas is?" she said incredulously only to have blank stares directed at her.

"It's a movie." Rion spoke up, eyes never leaving the consol in his hands. "A weird skeleton guy runs a Halloween town and wants to experience Christmas." He explained, his eyes narrowing at the screen for a moment before he looked up at the older kids. "It's a pretty cool movie."

"Sounds weird." Said Liam, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Why would someone in charge of a Halloween town want a Christmas town? It doesn't make much sense."

"Well if you've only ever been in one place why wouldn't you want to see what other places have to offer?" Aimee explained. The boys all continued to tap their chins thoughtfully. Rion and Aimee were the only two in the room that weren't native to Death City. It couldn't have been possible that only they understood the importance of traveling.

"Still, if I was in charge of a Halloween town I'd never wanna leave." Gabe said pointedly, turning to Liam and Aiden. "Could you imagine all the free candy and costume parties!" He said, his words causing Aiden's eyes to light up. While the three at the table gushed over the possibilities, Aimee rolled her eyes and Rion went back to his game.

"You kids are still here?" Turning at the voice of the new arrival, the teens greeted Kid with wide smiles as the Shinigami crossed his arms. "Black Star should have been here by now with the van."

"He should be here shortly." Liam spoke up. "Zeke called saying they got held up but he didn't tell me what it was." At this, Kid shook his head knowingly and left the room once again. Aimee seemed to be watching the older man thoughtfully before turning to her partner.

"Your dad isn't gonna come?" she asked, a slight pout crossing the red head's face. Liam shook his head, leaning back in his seat.

"No, he's got meetings today." He answered, waving a hand dismissively. "He's a pretty busy guy around this time of year so I'm pretty used to it."

"That sounds kind of lonely… Even my broken family managed to spend practically every day together." She said, crossing her arms and staring off in the direction Kid had vanished into. "I suppose there's a lot I still have to learn though about this place…" The boys all stared at her silently. Rion's face had become serious, though his gaze never left the game console in his hands.

"Hey Aimee-" Gabe started, but was cut off when the house door flew open. Black Star stood in the threshold with an accomplished grin on his face while Soul, Zeke, and Ayame stood behind him. They looked like they had been through a hectic drive and were still trying to recover from the shock.

"Hey hey kids!" The assassin greeted brightly. "What're you sitting around for? This is the first of very few days you'll have off so move your ass and let's go!"

"A-are you guys ok?" Aiden asked apprehensively, his eyes still trained on his classmates and Death Scythe. Soul nodded, running his fingers through his hair and letting out a steadying sigh.

"Yeah," He answered before turning to his beaming best friend. "But Black Star, I think it would be best if I drive today." He informed causing the azure haired man's face to fall.

"What do you mean! I got us here in record time!" He announced. Soul grimaced in response.

"Yeah well you almost killed us too. I'm sure explaining to your wife that you killed your only child trying to beat traffic won't lay over so well." He informed and held out his hand, beckoning for the car keys. Black Star scowled but handed over the keys all the same. Soul then turned to the slightly confused teens. "Shall we?"

0

O

0

"Woooooow!" The kids ran onto the beach excitedly, happy to be out of the van after three hours of riding. Throughout the ride there were random debates, jokes, and teasing that took place and for the most part, both adults were more than happy to final get their relief. Even Black Star found half of what the kids talked about during the ride to be nerve racking. Soul had actually started to wonder if maybe they should have asked Kilik, Ox, and Harvar to come along, but it was supposed to be a break for the kids away from their parents and having two parents already supervising their day was enough. After a ramble of excited gibberish and pointing over top of Soul's directions they had taken off running towards the beach without word, leaving Soul and Black Star to carry their items to a well chosen spot- one Black Star had declared upon arrival. At least neither of them minded that they were stuck with a group of hyperactive teens for the day. It beat the mountain of paper work waiting back at the school for them any day.

"So, three hours on the beach and then we'll hit the boardwalk for the rest of the day?" Soul asked, scoping out the area, trying to pinpoint each one of the teens who had scattered across the beach, either towards the ocean or towards the vendor with the beach chairs or even an ongoing volleyball game. He then looked at Black Star who had laid out their items at record speed and was staring at the ocean with gleaming eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He answered before letting out a loud hoot and running to the ocean, tossing his shirt over his shoulder in the process. A few girls had watched wide eyed at the man's energetic behavior and giggled when they saw Rion let out an equally excited hoot, following the older man's lead.

"Sensei!" Glancing over his shoulder, Soul raised an eyebrow at Ava who wore a pair of swim goggles on top of her head in place of her glasses. "Is it ok if I try surfing?" Red eyes widened in confusion.

"What?"

"Aiden went and borrowed a surf board." The girl answered, pointing towards the ocean where the boy was talking to a swarm of preteens and older kids. "He said he knows how to surf and will teach me. Is that ok? I'm only asking cuz my dad told me you're my parent for the day." She informed, crossing her arms and eyeing the group that had gathered around her classmate. Gabe was standing next to Aiden, an arm tossed over his shoulder and talking with a wide grin on his face. Aiden seemed more distracted with getting to surf than the people gathered around.

"Is he only offering you or all of those people?" Soul asked.

"Just me… all those girls just think he's cute that's why they're over there." Ava answered, still staring off at the group, a scowl crossing her face. Soul watched her for a moment, seeing a bit of Patty in the girl's expression, and allowed a smile to cross his face.

"Then go and get your lesson." Ava whipped her head around and looked at Soul with excited eyes. "This day is for your kids after all." Soul chuckled and watched as the girl ran off, a bit of a skip in her movements, shoving through the crowd and grabbing hold of Aiden's arm, pulling him to the ocean. With that, Soul flipped out a beach chair they had packed along , dropped it under their umbrella, flipped on his shades and closed his eyes. He pulled his iPod from his swim trunks pockets and put in his eat buds, allowing himself to completely relax. He was going to have a chill day. After all, these were teenagers. How much supervision could they have possibly needed?

"Dad!" Eyes flying open, the Death Scythe, lifted his glasses and stared up at his son and goddaughter from where he sat. "Can you lend Aya and me a couple bucks?" Zeke asked, holding out his hand. Soul frowned. What the hell?

"What for? Didn't your mom give you boardwalk money?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but we want ice cream." Zeke answered, pointing at the vendor crossing the beach.

"He's already passed us four times at random." Ayame added. "It's a sign Uncle Soul." She offered while pointing over at the humming vendor. Soul rolled his eyes. Where the hell was Black Star? Pointing to the beach pile of beach bag and coolers, Soul pulled his shades back over his eyes.

"There's a couple bucks in my wallet. Go crazy" He answered simply. For the most part, Soul spent the next couple of hours in peace.

0

O

0

"Hey there, cutie." Frowning that someone was standing over her and blocking all the glorious sun she was taking in, Aimee, shifted her sun glasses and raised an eyebrow at the pair of grinning young men standing over her. While the one was kind of cute, she really wasn't in much of a mood to be bothered. It had taken her long enough to sooth Liam about having sand between his toes. Giving a speech about the exfoliation abilities of beach sand and salt water seemed to do the deal and she was able to go about her tanning in peace. Now, however, it seemed other beach goers found it necessary to disturb her peace. Where was an adult when she needed one?

"Can I help you?" she asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows as the cuter one crouched down, a charming smile still in place.

"I was actually wondering if I could help you out." The brunette answered with a charming smile. "Name's Marc." The red head raised an eyebrow but smiled slightly.

"Aimee."

"Aimee? Cute name for a cute girl. Are you from around here?" He asked. Flipping her hair over shoulder, Aimee pasted a cute smile on her face and shook her head.

"Not really. I'm actually from California but I'm going to school in Death City." She answered.

"A California girl, huh?" Marc asked, waving a hand over his shoulder at his friend who rolled his eyes but walked off all the same. "I hear they're the most fun kind of girls. So what are you doing on this second rate beach?"

"I'm here having a day off from school with a couple of friends." She answered, pointing out to the ocean. Marc followed her line of sight. In the distance Liam could be seen shouting at Zeke who had Rion in a headlock and pulling the smaller, flailing boy towards the water while Gabe laughed loudly.

"They're a bunch of kids." Marc finally stated, turning his attention back to Aimee with a raised brow. "You're not babysitting are you?"

"No, they're actually classmates of mine… even the little one." Aimee answered and giggled when Ava came storming over to the group of boys, punching Zeke and shouting up at him for picking on her partner. "We go to Shibusen." She explained. Marc had now taken a seat beside her, leaning back on his hands, though his gaze was still trained on her.

"Oh, that specialty school or whatever in Death City?" he asked. "I heard there's a bunch of weirdos at that school so I'm surprised to hear a lovely lady like you goes there." At this, Aimee frowned slightly.

"The people there are actually very genuine and accepting." She informed, sitting up straight and crossing her arms. Clearly realizing his mistake, the dark haired boy leaned towards her for a look at her face and smiled apologetically.

"I didn't mean any harm." Glancing at him, Aimee felt her face heat up when her eyes met with hazel. She didn't fully take in the guy's appearance at first, but he really was quite handsome. "How about I make it up to you by buying you an ice cream on the boardwalk?" Marc offered. Unable to fight the blush crossing her face, Aimee let out an unintelligible sound that was tuned out by the sound of her partner's voice. Stopping at the sight of his partner and her new companion, the dark haired boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Hey, is this guy bothering you?" he asked, his voice becoming far more serious than expected. Aimee smiled and shook her head.

"No, its fine." She answered swiftly, offering her partner a warm smile. "We were just talking. Is everything ok?" Out the corner of her eye, she watched Marc who seemed to be eyeing Liam in a calculating manner. Liam seemed to be ignoring the new comer.

"Yeah, Ayame wants to start up a volley ball match against some people and we need extra players." He answered.

"But I-"

"I'll join." Both Aimee and Liam turned their attention to Marc who grinned widely. "I'll grab my buddy and we'll join." He offered while Liam frowned in return. It went unnoticed as Aimee beamed at her new suitor.

"That would be great!"

"What? No way!" Liam snapped, a scowl crossing his face. "We don't know him."

"Eh, but you don't know those people you're going up against either." Marc offered as he stood up and held out a hand to Aimee, which she took and allowed him to pull her from the ground. She beamed up at him, appreciating the head of height he had over her. "Come on, I'm practically a pro at beach volleyball." Neither of the older teens seemed to notice Liam visibly grimace before he turned on his heal and walked away.

O

0

O

"Rion, come on!" Ava called from where she stood with Aiden. Pursing his lips, the golden haired boy examined the long line his partner and classmate had made their way to. It was for a roller coaster and while he had no problem with heights, he was really curious about the strange caged creature outside the shop Aimee and that new guy had walked into. Liam was talking to Gabe about something, pointing off into the distance about who knows what, and with Star-Sensei and Death Scythe were wandering about somewhere. The young weapon wasn't sure what to do with himself, but he wanted to see what was in the cage and not get lost.

"Hey Rion, you wanna ride? Come on!" Aiden called, waving him over.

"Yeah, but…" He pointed at the shop and looked back at the older pair expectantly. "I wanna see what it is." He said in an anxious tone that he wished he had better control of. He never got much of a chance to be a kid before he came to Shibusen and while these people accepted him for who he was, he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed whenever his childlike side came out. Ava must have noticed something because she slipped from the line and flashed him a quick smile.

"You wanna see what's in the cage?" she asked. Blushing slightly, Rion nodded and rushed over, staring into the cage. There were random, clearly man decorated, shells in the cage and strange legs protruding from them.

"Hermit crabs," Aiden's voice spoke up as he stood behind the pair. He had spent most of their trip with the duo and while Rion wasn't sure if he liked the attention that dark haired older boy was getting from Ava, he did appreciate the kindness that he so easily showed."Their kinda a big deal as a beach pet I guess. My mom personally thinks they're disgusting so I've never had one myself." He explained. Rion's eyes widened with excitement.

"I've never seen one before." He whispered. "This is my first time seeing a lot of things though."

"You didn't travel much did you, Rion?" Ava asked, tilting her head curiously in her partner's direction.

"No, I did…. It's just you don't really sight see. You kind of watch as the scenery passes you by, stop to perform and continue moving again." Rion explained in a low voice. "I think if my parents were still alive I would have gotten to see more, but the master wasn't exactly the nicest guy."

"The master?" Aiden questioned. Rion nodded, looking at the confused pair.

"The man in charge of the carnival," He answered. "He's the real reason I had to leave that place." He allowed a sad smile to cross his face as he tapped distractedly at the area of the cage one of the hermit crabs was resting on. He never wanted to go back to that circus. He considered very few of them as family and none of them protected him from Master when he needed it the most.

"Rion…" Looking from the cage, the boy's eyes widened and his body stiffened as Ava's arms went around him and she hugged onto him tightly.

"A-Ava?" he squeaked, feeling his face heat up.

"I won't let anyone hurt you… I promise." His partner whispered. Rion was certain a lot of people were passing by and watching them curiously, but he didn't care. He rarely felt safe with people, especially people he didn't know, but Ava was different. He rested his face in her shoulder and hugged her back.

Ava was someone he wanted to protect.

0

O

0

"Look! Look! I won!" Ayame was jumping up and down excitedly while the three teenage boys she had been competing against gaped in shock. They had been walking by when a vendor called at them for Zeke to win his "lady friend" a prize at the Test Your Strength game. The white haired boy waved it off, but Ayame had lit up immediately and rushed over, ignoring the teasing smirks of the others that were around as she easily took the mallet from the smiling game vendor and asked what she would get if she could hit the bell. To say the least, she had hit the bell with ease and shocked quite a few bystanders. Zeke had let out a laugh, wrapping an arm around his partner's shoulders from behind her and pulling her back to his chest into a light headlock as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Good job, pipsqueak." He chuckled while she continued to beam at the man running the game, not caring about the closeness between her and her long time friend. The group had managed to disperse through the boardwalk, promising Soul and Black Star that they would meet back at the car by 8pm. According to Black Star, anyone who reaches the car after him gets left behind. Apparently that said a lot since Soul was convinced the assassin was going to get lost looking for the car anyway.

"Can I get the monkey?" Ayame asked, pointing at the large purple monkey plus. Zeke grimaced slightly.

"Can you go for something that won't take someone else's seat in the car?" he asked and held his hands up defensively when Ayame turned and glared up at him. "Fine, do what you want. I'm not helping you carry it the next couple hours we're here though." He informed, looking off into the crowds walking by. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he noticed a frown like pout of her face as the dark haired girl eyed the stuffed monkey.

"Mister, can you at least hold the smaller one for me until I get back?" she asked, pointing to the next smallest monkey. Watch carefully, Zeke shook his head as his partner gave off the most pathetically innocent puppy eyes she could muster before beaming up at the caving game operating in thanks as he tucked a stuffed monkey away for her to pick up on her return.

"You're such a brat, you know that?" Zeke teased, but Ayame waved a hand at him in a dismissive manner in response.

"I should have made you carry Momo for me." She informed as Zeke snorted.

"Momo? You named it already?" he teased.

"Yeah!" The girl answered indignantly and scowled at her loudly laughing partner. "What's so funny?"

"You! You're such a kid!" Zeke continued to laugh, holding onto his side while Ayame glared at him. It never ceased to amaze him that this girl could kick the ass of basically every guy in their class and then some, yet when it came down to the most basic elements of it all, she was still just as much of a girl as they came.

"Hey, there you two are!" His laugh settling, Zeke watched as Gabe came walking over, a wide smile in place. "We're all gonna check out the haunted house. Aya, you can sit next to me." He offered, puffing out his chest proudly and not noticing the entertained look on Zeke's face or the skeptical one on Ayame's.

"Haunted house? What for?" The girl asked, turning her attention from her partner with a huff. Gabe stiffened slightly under her stare and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh… I-I dunno, just for fun y'know." He answered with an awkward laugh. He ran his fingers sheepishly through his already messy hair under the blank stares of his classmates. "Well, you wanna?" Glancing once over her shoulder at Zeke, Ayame shrugged a shoulder and turned back to Gabe.

"Sure, where's everyone at?" she asked. Gabe lit up and went on a tangent about all the scary things that scare other people but not him. Ayame tried to give off a vibe of disinterest, but at points, as he walked a couple steps behind the pair, he noticed her eyes widen in curiosity at Gabe's stories. The white haired teen shook his head knowingly. He'd let Gabe have his time with the stubborn girl. He still had the rest of his life with her.

He was sure.


	10. Missions

Chapter 10: Missions

Zeke shivered from where he stood next to Ayame, the two of them wrapped in layers of winter clothes and staring at the large fortress in front of them. Two weeks as Shibusen students and boring lesson upon boring lessons finally led them on their own mission. Ayame had been more than excited, practically announcing it to the entire school that the two of them would be off to New Zealand to look into some ice monster mystery. Their mother's had assisted them in packing for the trip, seeing as they were still going through the process of moving into their own place and had no idea what they were getting themselves into. He never imagined traveling would be so boring. He had sat through the plane ride with head phones on and eventually an overly anxious Ayame sleeping against his shoulder. Once they finally reached the snow covered country however, she wasn't nearly as excited. He glanced to the side at his partner, as she shrank down into her scarf, face red from the chilly air. Neither of them was too used to such weather and that definitely reflected in the girl's mood. "Let's find this thing so we can go." She grumbled irritably, stepping forward and pressing the intercom button on fortress wall. A strange accented voice responded, causing the pair to stare owlishly at the speaker. "Ah… um… we're from Shibusen?" Ayame started uncertainly.

"Shibusen?" Almost immediately the doors began to drag open and the duo was greeted with the sight of a small village.

"It's an entire community." Zeke chocked out, eyes widening in amazement. There were mothers chastising rambunctious children while carrying shopping bags and there were houses and shops spanning out in front of them. Far out into the distance a wooded area could be soon. Zeke wondered how exactly they managed to build a fortress and encased a forest, but he supposed that wasn't the issue.

"Hello, hello!" chirped a voice. The pair turned to see a small, round old man and a taller, young man coming towards them. "You're the pair they sent from Shibusen?" The old man asked.

"That's us!" Ayame answered brightly, swelling up. The old man's smile widened.

"Bit young looking, but I'm certain you'll do fine!" Zeke blinked in confusion, exchanging a look with Ayame who gave the old man an indignant look. The young man that came along had smiled apologetically at them.

"He means no harm. We're not too used to youngsters coming out to help here." He informed and smiled a little, waving them on to follow him. "My name's Joseph. For the past few weeks people have been claiming there's a strange sound coming from the forest.

"What kind of strange sounds?" Zeke asked, jamming his hands deeper into his jacket pockets. He gave a smile to the people who were eyeing him and Ayame curiously.

"Kids say monster sounds," Joseph explained. "But the older people in the village think it's more like moans."

"Monster sounds and moans are two completely different things." Ayame countered, frowning at the older boy. "Don't tell me we were called all the way out here on a rumor." Glancing at her, Joseph smiled faintly.

"You think it something else? Teenagers having a little fun maybe?" he asked. Ayame blinked in confusion at the change in the older boy's tone. There was something about the look in his eyes and the drop in his voice. Flustering, she faltered, only for Zeke to take a slight step ahead of her and take over the conversation.

"We were told that people have been going into the woods and going missing."The white haired boy spoke up, his eyes narrowing. "If this is a joke…"

"It's not a joke." Joseph countered. He stopped and pointed ahead to a path leading into the woods. "It's that way. The people that have gone missing have yet to return. We're pretty certain a demon has taken them or worse." The two boys stared at each other hard. Glancing over his shoulder at Ayame, Zeke nodded.

"Let's get going then." He shot one last look at the watching local before transforming, landing easily into Ayame's grasp. Joseph raised a brow and gave an impressed whistle.

"He's a scythe. That's quite the weapon for a girl your size, no?" he asked. The young meister eyed the local suspiciously. His personality had taken an interesting change from when the old man had been with them.

"I can handle him just fine. Don't underestimate me." She answered before huffing off with Zeke in hand.

"That guy was a total weirdo." Her weapon grumbled. "As soon as we get this kishin lets go home."

"We'll have to get it before the sun sets," Ayame responded, looking at the sky. "They said at the station that transportation stops after sunset." She her an annoyed grunt.

"Couldn't we have gotten a cooler assignment?"

"What's wrong with this one? We're going after an ice monster!" Ayame announced.

"It's freezing and we're probably going after a couple pranksters." Zeke answered. "C'mon Aya, let's be real. That guy was kinda hinting at something weird for a moment."

"I thought he was just being a pervert." Ayame muttered, leaping up into one of the trees and scowling as Zeke transformed back, standing next to her with ease on the branch, but not looking at her.

"You need to stop rushing into things and be more observant." He informed in a low voice. Ayame blinked in confusion and let out a squeak when she was lifted into his arms and he jumped up, just as ice spears came flying at them.

"What the hell!" she screeched as Zeke smirked at the white clad individual standing a few branches away.

"This should be fun."

0

O

0

"Wah! You have to taste this!" Aiden gushed, handing a plate over to his far too serious partner. "Come on, just one bite!" Glancing at his seated partner, Gabe grimaced slightly. Aiden had taken too easily to the small town's hospitable ways and seemed to have lost focus. His meister wasn't entertained to say the least. He had gotten into it with Evans before dispersing on their assignments and as a man of honor he wasn't going to come back unsuccessful because his partner was being spoiled by the local girls who found him attractive.

"You have such an appetite!" One of the server girls giggled. Gabe glowered as Aiden beamed back at the girls.

"Well we had a long travel here. Guess breakfast wasn't enough." He answered as the girls giggled and blushed back. If it was anyone else, Gabe was certain he'd be glowering and muttering under his breath, but instead, he rested his chin in his hand as he leaned on the table and fixed his partner with a look as the girls vanished to get them dessert.

"Those girls were flirting with you." He deadpanned, spooning some of the food in front of his mouth nonchalantly while Aiden blinked at him in return.

"Eh, what do you mean? They're just being nice." He informed, pushing his now empty plate away from him. "People can be nice you know." Gabe snorted.

"Well yeah, but there's a difference between the nice that they are and the nice someone like Aimee is." Gabe answered, perking up slightly when he realized there was no exaggeration at the quality of the food. Aiden had wrinkled his nose in confusion as he sat with a straw between his lips sipping on his drink.

"Eh, but those girls are also Shibusen girls. They're on a different level." He informed. "You don't see them giggling after anyone… Besides, Aimee's older _and_ she has a boyfriend." At this, Gabe rolled his eyes. Reaching across the table, he flicked his partner's folder.

"Where is your brain?" he asked. "Anyway, girls aside, we need to be keeping a look out for anyone who looks suspicious! This is a special kind of kishin we're after you know. Get on the ball." Aiden gave a short nod, pulling his goggles down over his eyes

"I already scoped out the area." He informed easily as he leaned back into his seat. Gabe held back a knowing smile. He knew why he and Aiden had gotten this assignment. Despite being new at this whole kishin hunting deal, there were a certain set of skills that each team had that put them ahead of another. He and Aiden were able to resonate outside of weapon form so long as they were in tune with one another. With that, and magic from Gabe, Aiden was able to spot instability in a soul by way of his goggles. The only problem was their resonance wasn't always perfect when Aiden wasn't in weapon form.

"What've you got?" Gabe asked, slowly opening his eyes and placing his glass on the table when he felt a jolt in his partner's wavelength.

"Its… one of the waitresses." Aiden whispered. Sitting up straight, Gabe turned his head swiftly as the group of giggling girls made their way back over, one hanging back.

"Here's your desserts! Special made by Mary." One of the girls said brightly. Aiden gave a warm smile up at them from his seat as he lifted his goggles from his eyes, but Gabe's eyes narrowed at Mary, who was hanging back.

"Why didn't she bring it over herself?" he asked, catching the girls by surprise.

"Oh… well she's a little shy, you see." One of the older waitresses answered. She was fidgeting uncertainly with her apron. "Is something wrong?" Turning his attention from the now frowning waitress in the distance, Gabe gave a charming smile that caught the young women by surprise.

"Nothing at all." He answered and stood up, brushing past them and walking over to Mary.

"Hey!"

"Wait-" He ignored the orders and stopped in front of the woman, cocking his head to the side. Her glare she had once been sending his direction had faded into a shocked expression. Aiden could be heard reassuring the others in the small café that everything was alright. He probably should have been ordering people to evacuate if this woman was who they thought she was.

"So how long do you plan on keeping up this appearance, Mary?" A twisted smile crossed her face.

"You found me." She sang. Gabe's eyes widened and he felt his body be pulled back as Mary's eyes instantly flashed red. He stumbled, falling to the ground, but Aiden was standing over his, eyes narrowed.

"So she was the kishin after all…" he muttered.

"Guess it's hard to find someone whose face always changes, huh." Scoffed Gabe, eyes falling on the scar that wrapped its way around the seething woman's neck. Pushing himself to feet, Gabe smirked, ignoring the screams that were echoing around the café as plates and glasses began to shatter. "Going around snatching people's faces certainly sounds like a nasty job, but I guess its ok until you find what best fits you best, no?"

"It's a lovely face and all, but we can't have any more people suffering because of you." His partner spoke up. Gabe held out his hand, allowing Aiden to transform in his grasps.

"Bloody Mary, in the name of Shinigami-Sama, we're here for your twisted soul!"

0

O

0

Rion wrinkled his nose in disapproval while Ava bounced excitedly beside him, hanging slightly over the side of the ship they were on. He never really liked large bodies of water. He had his reasons, but Ava was more than excited about the sea air and being under the night sky. She said it had a mystical feel. He felt more nauseated than anything however. Who gets a mission on a cruise anyway? He grimaced slightly. "Rion?" Snapped from his thoughts, the golden haired boy looked up at his partner, who had a concerned look on her face. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." He answered easily, pushing his back from the railing and turning fully around. "I don't like oceans so much that's all." He answered, frowning at the dark mass that spanned out in front of him. He felt a shiver go up his back. He didn't see the smile that crossed his partner's face.

"Is it cuz you can't swim?" she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. Feeling his cheeks heat, Rion glowered and crossed his arms childishly.

"It's more than just that!" he snapped and frowned when he heard her giggle. "It's not funny. I've never had to deal with swimming… The only time I've really been around the ocean is travels and when Black Star and Death Scythe took us to the beach." He muttered.

"How can you travel by sea and not know how to swim?" Ava asked. At this, Rion lowered his eyes.

"It's not so hard to figure out if you know how I was treated." He answered quietly. "I don't like this ocean so much anyway…" Ava quirked her head to the side, watching him thoughtfully. She then reached out and pulled his hat from his head. "HEY!" The boy yelled while making a grab for the hat, which was held from his grasp as his partner beamed at him teasingly.

"How old are you again, Ri, cuz you act like a complete grandpa!" she giggled, placing his hat on her head. "Live a little! We've got the best mission of all! Pirate hunting!" she informed, climbing up onto one of the bars of the railing, pointing out into the night sky. "We live for today! Taking out the enemy with our undying spirit and dominating souls!" she called, a sparkle in her eyes and smile that rivaled their assassin professor's confidence.

"Pirates aren't real…" Rion muttered, trying to fight back a smile at his partner's free spirited ways. Ava pursed her lips down at him from her perch, loose locks of her hair blowing around her face from under his hat.

"How can you say that?" she asked. "Especially with that coming at us." She turned again and pointed ahead. Confused, Rion moved forward, squinting into the darkness. He was certain that his partner might have lost her mind until he saw what looked like the outline of a ship.

"What the hell…" he choked, eyes widening. He looked up at Ava, who wore a mischievous smile on her face.

"Tell the snobs to find a nice place to hide or they want to get off this ship with their lives. Blackbeard's on his way!"

0

O

0

Liam was watching Aimee quietly as she sat beside him, humming and filing her nails as she stared out their train window. She had been a bright mood for the better half of the day and aside from chattering on about how fun it would be if they could all go on a mission together soon, she had been left to her own thoughts. He assumed she was musing over her new found boyfriend, causing the young Shinigami to grimace and slouch into his seat. He didn't really like that Marc guy. And what was the use of a boyfriend who lived three hours away any way? "Hey Liam, I think our stop is coming up."

"Uh huh…" he answered distractedly, closing his eyes and gathering his thoughts. He had to keep himself composed. The only people to ever see him act out of character were Ayame and Zeke and they were enough.

"Hey," he opened his eyes and glanced at his frowning partner. "Are you alright? You seem to be thinking pretty hard about something." She said, leaning closer to him with a raised brow. Flinching, Liam leaned back and turned his gaze away.

"It's nothing… I was just wondering how Ayame and Zeke were doing on their mission." He answered. Aimee perked up at this.

"Oh yeah! They got to go super far for their mission! I think that's so cool." She hummed, leaning back into seat and staring back out the window. "I suppose to would make since for you to worry about them. They're you're best friends."

"They're more than that to me." Liam murmured, sitting up straight as the train began to slow. Aimee had turned her attention back to him curiously. "They're my family." There was a silence between the two as the exited the train, Aimee stretching with appreciation while her partner eyed the crowd filling the station.

"Will you be able to focus?" The red head spoke once again. Liam glanced at her. "I mean, not being with them and worrying about them like you are?" They stared at each other in silence, Liam more confused than ever. While, yes, he was worried about Ayame and Zeke, he knew they were more than capable. As for his weird, or stand offish behavior, he didn't have it in him to tell her it was because of his annoyance about her boyfriend.

"I'll be fine." He answered easily. "We need to focus on our own mission." He informed, leading the way out of the station. Aimee grimaced when they walked out into the town and her eyes fell on what looked like a scene from a western movie. The small sand breezes didn't make her any happier. "At the end of town is an abandoned manor that people recently reported as haunted."

"How do you recently report something as haunted?" Aimee grumbled, pulling her hair up into a sloppy pony tail and muttering under her breath about the need to wash her hair multiple times after their trip.

"People who have entered it have been going missing the past few days." Liam answered, leading the way and ignoring the curious looks of the town's people. "We're simply supposed to go and reveal whatever it is."

"I thought we were looking for a kishin." She asked, fanning away the heat with her hand while taking in the scenery. The town was a lot quieter than either of them would have though considering the amount of people that had gotten off at the station. It was eerie in a way.

"We are," Liam answered, folding closed the sheet of paper he had been reading and tucking it into his pocket as they came up to a large gated off area. "And if the report is correct, he's right in there." Down the path, passed the gate was an elegant manor, green grass that stood in complete contrast to the western movie scenery just on the other side to the gate. Aimee hummed in appreciation.

"Who is the guy?" she asked, leaning into the gate, trying to take in more of the scenery.

"Dr. Carl Tapma…" Liam answered, taking Aimee by the wrist and pulling her back as the gate began to open. "He's the owner of this place. He was taking in patients for years but suddenly got ill and vanished." He explained, releasing his partner and leading the way down the now welcoming path.

"If that's the case, then why are we here?" Aimee asked.

"Because," They stopped outside the manor's doors, Liam pushing open the slightly opened entry. "All of a sudden appointments were being made and people were reporting here and never returning." He explained, the pair standing in the foyer of the manor, Aimee taking a step back at the crimson stains on the ground that looked like they were splattered and even dragged across the floor.

"What the hell have we walked into?" she chocked, clenching at her chest. Glancing at her, Liam narrowed his eyes cautiously. He noticed her breathing had become shallow and she looked far more panicked and unnerved than he expected.

"Aimee, are you alright?" he asked cautiously, not noticing the door behind them creaking closed. Aimee was shaking her head, wrapping her arms around herself and closing her eyes.

"No, I don't like this…" she whispered. "I don't like this. I don't like this. I don't like this…" She kept whispering to herself, dropping to her knees and clutching her head. Liam rushed to her.

"Aimee!"

"Is she ok?" Snapping his attention from his shaking partner, Liam peered into the darkness ahead towards the deep voice. He could make out the outline of a body.

"Who's there?" Walking from the darkness was a tall, thin man dressed in profession attire and a doctor's lab coat. His dark eyes fell lazily on the pair. His eyes lingered on Aimee for a moment.

"She looks like she's in pain," He said in a hushed voice before a twisted sneer split across his face. "I can easily fix that for you!" Liam's eyes widened as he watched a large blade slide from the man's hand. "Life is so much easier when you're _dead_."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm taking a poll on Devart so I'll add one to my profile here as well. I've been busy. Final semester in college! Woot! But yeah, i want to know which characters you guys want to know more about, read more about, or even see a lot more of! Check out the poll, vote and even state so in the reviews that I love so much!<p> 


	11. To Be Understood

**Chapter 11: To Be Understood**

They had grown up together, he and Gabe. Gabe was always different from everyone. His hair never laid flat, he could be loud and bossy, and he would either engross himself completely in what he did and the people around him or distance himself all together. He was an outcast since birth. He was the son of a witch. No one knew how to respond to that, whether they knew who his mother was or not. As for Aiden, he was friendly. People always liked him even if he was oblivious from time to time. Maybe that's why he and Gabe managed to get along so well. Aiden never paid mind to Gabe's irritable lashings out, and Gabe liked the positive vibe he could get from Aiden. They complimented each other and Aiden understood Gabe. That's why they worked.

Gabe had been the first person he went to when he realized he was a weapon. He had rushed to his friend, who was sitting under a tree sculpting a sling shot, dropped in front of him and without a word, conjured a ball of flames in the center of his hand. Eyes widening in shock, Gabe had stared at the flames and then up at Aiden's hopefully face before laughing and ruffling his hair, as if he were some type of approving older brother, congratulating him on his latest discovery. They would come to Shibusen together. Gabe said he wanted a hot female partner, but Aiden ignored him. They had always been by each other's side, so it wasn't too much of a shock when they became partners. They were destined to look out for one another. Right?

"Let go!" Gabe growled, clutching at the arm that was holding him to the wall, a hand gripped tightly around his neck. The kishin was faster than he had expected and everything around them was burning. He had been separated from Aiden and seeing through the smoke and flames wasn't exactly a possibility. It had been his own fault. He had been thick headed, trying to access a power he didn't have and abandoning his weapon. He let out a gasp of pain at the sharp stabbing he felt in his side as the kishin sneered up at him.

"You're persistent little brats, aren't you?" she hissed, moving closer to his face, running a claw like finger down his cheek and smirking as blood fell from the fresh cut. "I mostly go for the souls of young women, but you've got a lot of fight in you… Maybe afterwards I'll go after that friend of yours."

"Leave him alone." Gabe growled. He cringed as the hold on his throat tightened.

"Why do you care about him? He's not here now, is he?" Mary hummed. "You completely abandoned him. Is it because of that witch's blood I smell in your veins?" His heart had skipped a beat and shock must have been evident on his face because the kishin's smirk widened. "Ah, so you do have witch's blood… That makes your soul just that much more valuable."

"Wha-"

"Much easier than witch hunting…"

"Don't!"

"STOP!" Neither of them saw it coming. Gabe had been dropped to the ground, clutching at his throat as the woman that had once held him captive screamed in pain and shriveled up in flames to dust in front of him. Looking up, Aiden stood over him, pulling his goggles from over his face and holding out a hand. "Hey, let's get outta here."

"You came back…" Gabe chocked. Aiden raised an eyebrow and rolled his golden eyes, pulling his meister from the ground himself and helping him stand, allowing him to rest his weight on him.

"You really thought I'd leave you here? I thought you had something to prove to Zeke once we got back to school?" he teased and nodded towards the floating soul in front of them. "So let's get this baby and get outta here before our way out caves in." Gabe nodded mutely, clenching the soul in his hand and allowing his partner to carry him out of the burning building. At the door, fire fighters had rushed to assist them while people watched in dismay at the scene. Wrapped in thick blankets, the pair ignored the medics who were babbling things indirectly at them. Or at least, Gabe was ignoring them. How was it that he was a meister and yet he was somehow a burden to his weapon? Wasn't it supposed to be half and half?

"So I guess I should work on control my flames more, huh?" Aiden laughed , rubbing the back of his neck and grinning at his partner. "We'll talk to Tsubaki-sensei about it when we get back, yeah?"

"It's my fault," Gabe muttered, clenching his fists in his lap. "I should have taken her out when we had her countered but I wanted to try something that was probably never even passed to me anyway."

"Yeah, well you're kinda thick headed so it can't be helped." Aiden hummed, reaching into his partner's lap and taking the soul. Gabe watched as Aiden examined the soul thoughtfully. "Aside from burning down someone's business, I think we kicked ass… I think I should tell Ayame how awesome I was."

"Eh?"

"Yeah!" Aiden laughed, beaming teasingly at his bewildered partner. "Girls like heroes, no?" he asked and ducked out of the way of his friend's fist.

"What nonsense are you saying?" Gabe snapped while his best friend continued to laugh.

"I'm kidding. Ayame-chan is a cool girl, but I don't see her in such a way." He said easily. "But anyway, we've got our own things to work on before focusing on girls. We need to work better as a team to control my flames and your need to rush into things." Gabe leaned back, letting out a sigh. Aiden. Always the voice of reason. Always protecting him even if he didn't deserve it. Would he always be there for him like this?

"Do you always have to be the voice of reason?" he murmured tiredly as he watched his partner eat the kishin soul, after a tedious inspection.

"Yeah," The patient weapon answered, turning to his head strong friend with a warm smile. "After all, I never get much a chance to lose my way with someone like you around."

0

O

0

"Such a cute little girl," Purred the curvy woman standing over Ayame, just jumping out of way of their girl's attack. "And such an interesting weapon. He was the white haired boy, no? Can I have him?" she asked. Glaring, the young meister clenched onto her weapon tighter, trying to think rationally, but becoming annoyed with the situation. She had been lucky Zeke had seen the strange woman coming, but he couldn't beat her on his own.

"He's not some toy you can just claim for yourself!" Ayame growled, holding the weapon closer to her.

"Aya, relax. Don't you remember what your your old man told you about tracking the enemy?" Zeke's voice spoke through one of the scythe blades. Clenching him, she nodded.

"I understand." She growled. His words really meant nothing considering there was still so much training they lacked in that category. Plus this woman moved way too much.

"Take it easy and focus on her foot work… She's gonna come at you soon." Zeke instructed calmly. "She might be a snow demon, but she can't hide her tracks, no matter how lightly she walks."

"I got it." She muttered, watching carefully as the kishin examined her from across the way. If she was trying to determine their moves as well, then they were screwed. "Zeke… you trust me, right?"

"What?"

"Just say yeah… either way I'm gonna do this." She snapped. Glancing at her weapon, Ayame could see Zeke looking at her in annoyed confusion.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I've got it, don't worry." Ayame answered with a smirk. "That thing's soul is mine." Without another word, she ran full force at the woman, ignoring Zeke's shout. The snow kishin smirked at the girl's bold ways, shooting blades of eyes, which Ayame easily dodged and deflected with Zeke. Flipping, she allowed her feet to make contact with a tree as she spun her body to face the kishin and with a triumphant yell, the girl projected herself at the charging kishin.

"AYAME!"

"GOTCHA!" Ignoring the sharp feeling going across the side of her arm, Ayame swung Zeke's blade under her boots and sliced straight through the kishin. Zeke transformed quicker than she expected, causing the girl's eyes to widen in shock when he landed on a tree branch with ease and caught her.

"What the hell is your problem!" he growled as bluish green eyes stared up at him in confusion.

"You're mad? Why?" she asked, slipping from the glaring weapon's arms and grabbing the hovering soul with a triumphant smile.

"You just threw yourself at the enemy, Ayame!" Zeke snapped, throwing his arms up in exasperation. She was so annoying. Why couldn't she be like other girls? Weren't girls supposed to be level headed? He continued to rant but Ayame was ignoring him however. She turned and held the soul out to him easily.

"It's safe." Dropping his arms to his side, Zeke stared at his partner in a mixture of confusion and exasperation. He closed his eyes, letting out a calming breath as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to ignore the innocent look his partner was forcing up at him. Opening his eyes slowly, Zeke fixed his expectant partner with an exasperated look.

"You drive me insane." He muttered, plucking the soul from her hand with ease and gulping it down in an instant.

"I was doing what had to be done." Ayame countered and turned her side to him, pointing at her shoulder where there was a tear across. "Look, she didn't even hit skin." She informed with a wide smile. Zeke's annoyance faded to concern.

"You have me so you don't have to get hurt, you know. I'm supposed to shield and protect you." He said quietly. Ayame stared at him in confusion, eyes wide. He had lowered his head, dragging his hand over his face, but Ayame had moved forward, leaning into his face.

"Zeke, are you still freaked?" she asked. Zeke scoffed and reached out taking her forearm, Ayame wincing in return.

"You're bleeding, idiot." He muttered. "It hasn't seeped through all the layers you're wearing, but I know you got hit." Ayame pursed her lips stubbornly. They always had this. This weird back and forth where she wasn't sure why Zeke cared so much and he was too annoyed to even yell at her about why he was upset. It wasn't the same, at least she didn't think so, as how Liam spoke to her.

"It doesn't hurt that bad…" she finally spoke. There was a silence with Zeke staring at her in a calculating manner, before he shook his head and let out a defeated sigh, stretching his arms over his head as he turned away.

"Fine. Let's go back. I'll bandage you up." He offered. He raised a brow at her from over his shoulder expectantly. Ayame nodded, leaping down from the trees and back onto the path with her partner. Zeke led the way in silence, hands shoved in his jacket pocket and expression unreadable. She watched his back from a few steps behind, trying to read her weapon's body language. They had grown up together, so she felt there were certain things she should have understood about Zeke Evans, but then again, they weren't little kids anymore and Zeke got annoyed by her a lot faster than usual. She bit down onto her lower lip.

"Zeke…"

"Eh?" Without a word, eyes still lowered and a step behind, Ayame reached out and stood hold of the elbow of his jacket sleeve. He didn't look back, but a faint sigh was heard. "Yeah… I forgive you, brat."

0

O

0

Ava was humming a tune to herself cheerfully as she skipped to the housing that she and Rion had been given for the night. They had been successful in their capturing of the kishin's soul and since the captain of the cruise ship was so happy for his passengers' lives being saved and the fact they wouldn't heading back until the next day, the pair of teens were set up with free lodging for the night. Pushing open the door of their small beach hotel room, Ava held out a large plate of food triumphantly. "Look what I brought you!"

"I'm not hungry…" Lying on the bed across the room, Rion was sprawled out with a pillow over his face. He had been acting weird since they defeated the kishin. She knew he didn't like crowds very much, so maybe he was still anxious because of all the people that had been shouting around them during the battle. Placing the plate on room table, the girl walked over, yanking the pillow from her partner's face. Blue eyes gazed curiously down into vacant gold eyes. He hadn't even fought back.

"So noisy..."

"What?"

"It's all so noisy… too noisy. I don't like it." He continued in a dazed manner. He reached up, draping his arm over his eyes. "I hate it." Ava stared at him silently. She let out a sigh, climbing to the other side of the bed, dropping next to him and staring at the ceiling.

"Wanna tell me about it?" she asked, kicking her shoes off with ease and allowing them to drop noisy to the floor. There was a silence between the two before Rion lifted his arm from his face and glanced curiously to the side at his meister.

"What are you doing?" He had clearly snapped out of whatever daze he had once been in.

"Asking you about your feelings." Ava answered easily, rolling onto her belly and hugging onto a pillow as she continued to stare at her partner expectantly. "I know boys don't really like doing that so much, you know, talking about their feelings, but you look like you need to." Rion turned his attention to the ceiling, his forearm resting on his forehead now.

"I don't really wanna talk about it now. It's embarrassing and not cool." He answered, pursing his lips in disapproval.

"Sharing your feelings?" Ava asked, raising an eyebrow. Rion rolled his eyes and turned his head to his meister.

"Yeah, sharing my feelings." He answered. "How am I supposed to be a man if I can't control my feelings?" he countered, a frown settling on his features. His partner cocked her head to the side in a curious manner.

"Eh? But you're only ten. You're far from being a man…" Ava deadpanned, causing Rion to shoot her an incredulous look. "You've got like eight more years, technically, 'til you have to worry about that sort of thing." Rion sighed in defeat, shaking his head knowingly.

"That's not the point."

"It kinda is."

"No it's not." Ava argued and sat up fully, fixing Rion with a hard stare while he stared back at her in mild confusion. "We're still kids! We're supposed to be having fun. Right now the two of us are supposed to be wearing cool grass skirts and coconut bras!" She didn't seem to notice Rion's eyes lower for a moment and then his face redden when they shot back up to her face.

"I-I don't know about that." He chocked out. Ava's frown deepened.

"Do you really like not having me around that much?" she asked. Rion blinked owlishly back at her.

"Wh-"

"Why don't you like me!" Ava yelled, standing up on the bed and pointing down at her wide eyed, and bewildered partner accusingly. "Is it because I'm a girl? Am I too loud? Is it my glasses!"

"N-no!"

"Then why do you act so weird around me?" Ava barked, glaring down challengingly. Rion's frown faded and he dropped back into his pillow, putting his arm over his face.

"I'm not used to people…" Ava blinked.

"Used to people what?"

"Just people… I don't get why you're so nice… why you're crazy." He answered. Ava flushed and pursed her lips.

"I'm not crazy…" she muttered, dropped back onto the mattress, sitting on her knees.

"You are crazy. You're loud and bold and don't know the meaning of personal space. Plus you never leave me alone until you see me happy. That's not normal." Rion answered.

"Course its normal." Ava countered, reaching over and pulling her partner's arm from his face. She was leaning over him, ignoring the completely awkward position and Rion's red face. "Friends are supposed to be this way together! That's how we build bonds. How many times do I have to explain this to you!" She pushed herself away from him and let out a defeated sigh. "And I'm the weird one…" she muttered. Rion was staring silently up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Ava…" She glanced at him thoughtfully, noticing a far off look in his golden eyes before she sighed and dropped down next to him once again.

"I know…"

0

O

0

"Aimee!" Eyes snapping open, the red head stared in a dazed confusion at her concerned partner. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on. In fact, the last thing she remembered was blood, but now she was standing in an abandoned, old fashion furnished room, a red orb floating a few feet away from her and her partner's bright blue eyes staring into hers. "Are you back?"

"What?" She flinched when she noticed her voice crack awkwardly. Liam smiled faintly.

"I lost you for a little bit back there." He answered, standing straight. "You're really full of surprises you know." Aimee continued to stare in confusion. She reached up and pushed stray locks of hair from her face only to notice she was shaking.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Liam from where she was on the floor. He knelt down in front of her once again, reaching out and tucking messy hair behind her ear.

"We defeated the kishin thanks to you." He answered. "Didn't know you had more than one form though." At this, Aimee's eyes widened in shock as she jerked away from her partner's lingering hand.

"I'm only a pistol. What are you talking about?" she snapped. Liam frowned.

"Yeah, but you're also a canon." He informed. "I've seen the form before. You wrap around my entire forearm to form a pretty amazing weapon." He explained. "Did you not have control over this or something?" He titled his head to the side and reached out and pointed at the left side of her chest. "Even your tattoo shifts when you transform." Eyes widening and face going red, Aimee covered the bit of her exposed chest swiftly.

"I… I have no idea what happened!" she squeaked. "All I remember is blood being everywhere." She chocked out. Liam let out a sigh and stood up straight.

"Yeah, that's around when you blacked out." He answered as he walked past her and took the red soul into his hands. "I'm guessing that when you lose control of yourself is when your other form surfaces. That could be pretty dangerous." He turned easily on his heel, facing her. "We're gonna have to do something about this of course."

"You're going to tell the professors at the academy?"

"Of course," Aimee flinched at how easily the words came out. This was exactly what she had been afraid of happening. They were going to send her away for being a threat to innocent people or something. She clenched her fists at her side as Liam held the red soul towards her. "Tsubaki-sensei can transform into multiple weapons to you know."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she can teach you how to focus and channel all that. Maybe Marie-sensei can help you out with channeling that weird energy in you too." Liam explained easily.

"Help? They'll send me away, won't they?" Aimee asked and frowned when Liam let out a loud laugh. He beamed at her as he reached out, taking her hand and placing the soul into her palm.

"It's hard enough for people like us to find our place in the world because of what we're capable of. That's what people like Rion struggle with. Why do you think they'd shun you when we all have so much in common?" Aimee smiled faintly at him. "You're part of a new type of family now. Trust me a little more."

"Even if I'm a little unstable?" she asked with a sheepish smile. Liam grinned.

"You can't be worse than any other girl out there, right?"


	12. The Headstrong and Insecure

Chapter 12: The Headstrong and Insecure

Shibusen had always been like a second home for her growing up. Which made sense. She was would always tag along after her father to the large school and observe some of his sparring sessions before her mother would shoo her off to more child appropriate activities. She had always been amazed by the power her father had and the elegance of her mother. She always grew up hearing stories about them from others. Her face was known even if she was no longer a little girl and her connection to her parents was something that led Ayame with a determination different from the rest of her classmates. "Not good enough…" Stumbling back a few steps, the dark haired girl glared at the minimal, in her eyes, damage done to the sparring dummy in front of her. She dropped to the floor, crossing her legs and glaring at the target.

"Hey," Turning swiftly, Ayame let out a relieved sigh when her gaze fell on Rion standing in the doorway with a bored expression on his face. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Training… what are you doing?"

"Trying to do the same." Rion answered as he walked in, clearly not fazed by the damage the girl had done to the sparring dummies. He cocked his head to the side and then glanced down at Ayame seated on the floor. "You look different today."

"What?"

"Your hair," Rion answered, pointing at her. "No pigtails." He answered. Subconsciously, the young meister reached up to her sloppy bun at the top of her head.

"Oh… yeah I've been here since early this morning so I didn't really take the time." She answered, pursing her lips. She glanced at the young weapon as he walked by her and began setting the dummies back up. His usually unkempt hair free and not held down by a hat. Each golden lock stood out in a different way, as if he had rolled around in bed, pulled on clothes, and left.

"You're pretty strong for a girl… but I guess with Star-sensei as your dad it's to be expected." He spoke up, glancing over his shoulder cooly. "Wanna spar with me?" Ayame smirked.

"Sure." She agreed, getting up and stretching her arms high over her head. "I won't go easy on you, y'know." She informed.

"I figured." The younger boy answered, turning and facing her. "They must be really proud… Your parents" Ayame made a face of confusion as she continued to stretch.

"What d'you mean?"

"With how strong you are. I heard about how quick you took out the kishin during your assignment." He explained.

"Oh… well I'm nowhere near as strong as my dad was at my age. I've got a lot to learn still. Even he tells me that." She answered. "You're not half bad yourself I heard."

"Not so much. Sid-sensei says I have a lot of work to do. He says I have the focus but not the drive." Rion answered distractedly, taking sparring stance.

"The drive?" Ayame cocked her head to the side curiously. Rion nodded.

"Yeah… like a desire to be better." He answered with a shrug. "Everyone has their reasons… I guess not losing isn't enough of a reason for me." Ayame watched him carefully as she took the same stance as her opponent.

"What about Ava?" she asked finally. Rion stared at her blankly.

"Ava? What about her?" he asked and Ayame scoffed.

"Well you're her weapon!" she answered, immediately going into the offensive and attacking. Rion quickly blocked the fist coming at his face. "Don't you at least want to protect her?" she asked, a frown crossing her face. "Don't be so selfish!"

"I'm not selfish!" Rion snapped, swinging his leg at her in a kick, only for the girl to easily block it. He stumbled back a few steps before running at her full force, throwing punches that were each easily blocked. "I want to protect her! She's the only person to ever look at me as her friend!"

"Then how don't you have the drive to be stronger when you have someone to protect?" she challenged. Rion huffed.

"Easy for you to say. You've got something to live up to that drives you…" he muttered. Taken aback, Ayame barely dodged the fist that grazed just by her cheek.

"More like something to live beyond…" she corrected. Rion raised an eyebrow. "Everyone expects me to be like my parents but I'm more than that. I have more to live up to than just being the best!"

0

O

0

He was groggy and hungry and he blamed it all on his poor excuse for a meister. It was her turn to cook breakfast, or at least buy something, and she was missing when he woke up. Yes, she had left a sloppily scrawled note about training, but that didn't cancel out the fact that she skimped on her responsibilities. Oh, and she was supposed to be resting. Zeke grimaced when his stomach gave a low rumble. He was going to drag that brat back by her pigtails. He glowered even further as he stomped through the halls towards the training room, thinking of ways he would hurt his pint sized miester, when a melody caught his ears. Coming to a halt, the young weapon back tracked a few steps and peaked through the cracked doorway of one of the rooms. The room was dark and in the center was nothing but a grand piano. Pushing the door further open, the white haired boy peered around for the source of the now halted melody. He let out a defeated sigh.

"Am I really so hungry that I'm losing it?" he muttered, flipping on the switch of the gloomy room and walking further in. The lid was down and the piano was completely untouched. Moving absently, he sat down and lifted the lid, running his fingers easily over the ivory keys. "Unused…" he hummed, easily positioning his fingers over the keys and unconsciously playing a tune.

"Well that's a new one." Freezing in mid song, Zeke turned his head swiftly to his nonchalant partner standing in the doorway. "I've never heard that song before. You make it up just now?"

"You look like crap." He muttered, ignoring his meister's question and her outraged huff. "I was looking for you cuz it's your turn to cook today."

"I did cook." Ayame defended, dropping unexpectedly on the bench next to her now confused partner. She had a few scratches on her, he had noticed, while she let her messy hair down. "I made pancakes and I put them in the oven. Bet you didn't even look." She accused, raising an eyebrow. The pair stared at each other in silence before Zeke turned away with a huff.

"Whatever… What're you doing here so early any way? It's called a day off for a reason." He informed, hitting notes at random, not noticing Ayame watching his every move carefully.

"My dad sometimes uses the training rooms here and I wanted to meet up with him…" she answered easily.

"That where those scratches are from?"

"From Rion," Zeke frowned. "Dad wasn't around and the twerp walked in on me training. He wanted to spar and I needed an opponent." The girl explained, playing with her hair absently.

"Looks like he got a few good hits in."

"Yeah, but I won." The girl scoffed. "He still needs work. I think if Ava didn't show up it would have been a bigger mess."

"Cocky much?" Zeke snorted and his meister gave an annoyed huff.

"I'm not being cocky!" she grumbled and sulked. "What're you doing anyway? You said you were looking for me, but here you are playing an old piano." She muttered, reaching out and pressing one of the keys curiously. She had her head cocked to the side and a thoughtful expression on her face. She always had a fascination for him and his talent with instruments. When they were younger she even begged him to teach her how to play, but her clumsy fingers and the fact she couldn't sit still for too long didn't help. Zeke smiled a little, pressing a single note as well.

"Yeah, I guess I got a little side tracked." He hummed.

"Play a song for me."

"What?" Zeke snapped his head around to his expectant partner. She grinned up at him innocently.

"You used to play for me when we were kids all the time. What's so different now?" she asked cheekily. Zeke pursed his lips.

"We're not little kids any more… I'm not as good as I could be." He answered, becoming uncomfortable under her calculating stare.

"I think you're great."

"Aya…"

"Just because you haven't surpassed your dad or something doesn't mean you're not amazing in your own ways, Zeke." Ayame informed, almost defensively. "Honestly! How many more lessons on self worth do I have to give today?" Zeke blinked in confusion. This girl really was something else. She was as head strong as ever, and sometimes super annoying, but he knew she had her own goals for the future. She never wanted to live in anyone's shadow, not even her parents'. Letting out a defeated smile, Zeke reached up and gave a lock of the girl's dark hair a playful tug. "HEY!"

"Tell me, brat," he started, as he positioned his fingers over the key. "What do you wanna hear?"

0

O

0

"She beat you again, huh?" Rion glowered as his partner grinned at him in a teasing manner from across the lunch table. "You should have known she wouldn't go easy on you. Ayame's been doing martial arts since we were little kids." She explained and giggled when her partner scowled even further.

"I know, I've heard before…" He grumbled with a huff, pulling his drink to him and sulking into his glass. Ava rested her chin in her palm and smiled across the table at him teasingly.

"Then why'd you go up against her?"

"We were training…" Rion defended. "If she would have gone easy on me then I wouldn't know what I need to improve on." He grumbled but Ava continued to giggle.

"I guess so, but still." She hummed, pulling her milkshake towards her with a content smile. "Why don't you ask Sid-sensei for help? He does personal training with students I heard. He trained Star-sensei when he was a kid from what my dad told me." Rion perked up at this.

"Would he help me you think?" he asked anxiously while his partner gave a carefree shrug.

"I guess… He's like Ayame's grandpa or something you know." She informed, causing Rion to sink in his seat once again. She titled her head in confusion. "What?"

"Why would he help me then? He's gonna be busy making sure she is able to be safe." He grumbled, leaning back in his seat with a huff. "I need to get stronger some how." He muttered as Ava watched him thoughtfully from across the lunch table. She shook her head knowingly as she rested her chin in her palm.

"You've got plenty of time and chances to get stronger. It doesn't happen overnight." She informed easily.

"Not if I don't have someone amazing helping me." Rion countered with a huff. Ava simply rolled her eyes, not noticing her partner perk out slightly as he looked past her. "You're being such a…. Rion?" She blinked in confusion when he stood up, still staring past her. She glanced over her shoulder in confusion to see nothing. Frowning, she turned back to him. "Hey…"

"I-It's her…" He was standing now, but didn't move. Ava frowned and turned around fully. "I saw her. The lady from evaluations…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: My college graduation is fast approaching and I need to focus. I've got a set GPA I'm bent to graduate with so I've been focusing a lot on school work and school organization business a lot lately. Sorry for the chapter update delays.<p>

As always, I love getting the opinions of readers, especially if they're following the fics I'm working on. I've decided I'm going to break the fic into two parts, so this will be about 20 chapters before I start working on the second part which may contain a lot more action and potential pairing wars. I'm excited because I've been conflicted with my character pairings. While they may seem obvious when you read the fic, I've actually been hiding some potential romance between some unsuspected characters.

That being said, I'd like to add in a gaiden/side story somewhere in the middle of the fic on a character of YOUR choice. I want it to be focused, however, on their younger years. Basically before they started Shibusen. Just a little something for fun. But like I said, I wanna know what you'd like to see a little short on! It could even be just the kids having a day off OR even adult Spartoi.

Also, even a little entertainment of what characters you think would or could work out together would be fun to discuss with you guys.


	13. Nuisances

Chapter 13: Nuisances

The pep in Aimee's step was one that left her classmates wondering what exactly had happened during her day off. Liam's irritable mood suggested that his weekend wasn't nearly as bright. The red haired weapon had seated herself towards the back of the class and was chatting excitedly with a group of girls while her partner seemingly stared down into a text book at his seat next to his long time, white haired friend. Zeke, once again, was leaning back in his seat, feet on the surface of the desk, arms behind his head, and napping while Ayame sat on the other side of him, scribbling something, with great concentration, inside of a notebook. Ava had come walking in, an extra pep in her step as she and, surprisingly, Rion, spoke excitedly.

"What are they so excited about?" Gabe asked groggily from his seat in front of his usual group of friends. Liam's irritable disposition changed when he could make out some of the words between his cousin and her partner.

"She had white hair and gold eyes! She was super pretty and mysterious!" Rion was saying, waving his arms about animatedly. Ava had her arms behind her back and pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"What if she was a ghost?" she asked and her face lit up. "Like the ghost of your mom!"

"I have a picture of my mom and that woman wasn't her!" Rion answered swiftly. The two sat in their respectable seats, paying no mind to the curious looks directed at them. Aiden leaned forward in his seat curiously, crossing his arms over under his chin and he leaned into them.

"What're you guys so excited about this early?" he asked, a warm smile on his face. Ava grinned up at him from her seat in the row just below his.

"Rion is saying that he saw a woman that he remembered from evaluations." She answered while her partner pursed his lips in a frown. Gabe had perked up at this and raised an eyebrow.

"You realize that's impossible, right?" He asked. "There were enchantments throughout the entire thing. Nothing we faced was real."

"But she was _real_!" Rion insisted. "She wasn't a kishin, she was a real woman!"

"You have a crush on her or something?" Ayame asked, not looking up from her notebook. "Cuz I'm certain having a crush on an imaginary woman isn't normal."

"She wasn't imaginary!" Rion was standing now, fists clenched at his side. Ayame looked up from whatever she was doing and there was a spark in her eye that became evident.

"You wanna fight?" she asked, closing her book and standing up with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Zeke shook his head, though not moving from his comfortable position. "I'm all for kicking your ass a couple more times."

"What was that!" The boy was now seething and people were looking in curiosity.

"Rion…" Ava started cautiously as he climbed unto his desk, pointing at Ayame threateningly. The dark haired girl wasn't making any matter worst from her position in the row above theirs, fists on her hips and dominating stance.

"Bring it on, pipsqueak!"

"Aya, knock it off." Muttered Zeke as the yelling match began to escalate. By now, there were fight chants echoing in the room as the two glared at each other, cracking their knuckles and ignoring the words of their friends.

"What the hell are you doing?" Drawled an uninterested voice that still made all the students freeze. Zeke paled slightly at the sight of his father standing in the center of the room, a bored look on his face, hands in his pockets, and eyes focused on the shocked students.

"D-Death Scythe…"

"Knock off the jokes and sit down." He ordered. Without a word they all fell easily into their seats, sitting up straight and attentive, yet nervous and anxious. "Your professor is handling something and is going to be late and with other obligations in the school, I decided to take on this class for a couple hours." One girl rose her hand timidly.

"Excuse me, uh, Death scythe-" The weapon held up his hand in exasperation, stopping the confused girl.

"Call me Soul-Sensei, please." He instructed. "All of you." The girls went red in the face, but the class nodded in response.

"R-right! Y-yes s-s-sensei!" The girl squeaked, face red. Ayame made a noise of annoyance from where she glowered next to Zeke. "Sensei, today we were supposed to, uh, be meeting with Marie-sensei instead of Stein-Sensei."

"Well the two of them are both a bit distracted at the moment so you'll have to deal with me, is that ok?" The older weapon asked as he flipped through a clip board in his arm and began taking role.

"What do you think their doing?" whispered a meister named Becca, leaning towards Aiden who shrugged a shoulder in response.

"Maybe they're on a top secret mission." Gabe hummed, resting his chin in his palm. "I heard Stein-sensei is like one of the most powerful meisters Shibusen has ever seen."

"Maybe they're looking for Rion's imaginary friend." Muttered Ayame and the boy spun around in his seat, glaring up at the girl who stuck her tongue out in return.

"Pay attention!" Soul barked, snapping the teens from their feud. He wore an annoyed expression on his face and was mumbling something about nuisances under his breath that the kids just barely caught before he turned to the bored and began their lecture.

O

0

O

When he was younger, a day off usually meant a slight adjustment to his work out regiment, fun with the guys, and when he started dating Tsubaki, time was dedicated to making her feel like the goddess he saw her as. As he got older, he found he had to adjust more and more for the people in his life. His wife and daughter were one thing. He'd put the world on halt if it was for them, but others… they had to use some pretty persuasive words to pull him away from whatever he was doing. Letting out a loud yawn, Black Star ignored the greetings of the students he was passing as he made his way to the staff longue where he was expected to be meeting with Kid and Maka.

Walking into the lounge, he paid no mind to the lone figure that was positioned on her side, head popped up on her arm and golden eyes focused on his every movement. "Welcome back." He said finally as he dropped into his favorite beat up seat and fixed the silver haired young woman with a bored stare. The girl smirked back in return.

"It's been a while, Star-sensei." She hummed, flipping onto his back and crossing one leg over her propped leg and putting her arms behind her head in a casual fashion before fixing the assassin with an expectant look. "You're still scrumptious I see." Without a word, Black Star stood and headed for the door. "Eh, where are you going?"

"Home."

"WHY?" The girl bellowed, sitting up swiftly and glaring childishly at the azure haired man.

"Because this has to be some kind of stupid game. Why the hell should I be called here for a prank on my day off?" he muttered. And to think he had just gotten Tsubaki used to the idea of them having 'fun' now that Ayame wasn't home anymore. He glowered even further.

"But I need your help!" It was these words that stopped him in his tracks. He cocked a brow at her. "I need help finding someone and I know you can help me."

"While I don't doubt this, why didn't you ask your parents?" Black Star asked, turning and leaning in the doorway. "Is that what Kid and Maka are coming for?" The young woman sighed and nodded in response. Before another word could be spoken, a choked outcry caught their attention… or more so, a foot in the back caught Black Star's.

"LYRA!" Marie trampled over the shocked ninja and to the wide eyed, silver haired girl, pulling her into a bone crushing hug as Maka and Kid stood in the doorway, looking at their companion sprawled out on the floor. "You've been gone for so long!"

"M-mom, it's only been a couple years!" The girl chocked out, though night fighting the golden haired women's bone crushing hug. Marie let go and looked at her with shinning, tear rimmed eyes.

"Two long years!" she answered with a happy sob. There was a long pause, however, before her face grew dark and her eyes narrowed. "Where the hell were you?" Matching golden eyes widened.

"Ummm…"

"She was running around on a goose chase, that's where she was." All eyes turned to Stein as he walked coolly into the room. Black Star was sitting on the floor scowling. What the hell was he getting pulled into?

"Daddy! Hi!" Lyra had turned to Stein which a painfully sweet pose and smile on her face that the meister didn't respond to in the least. She forced a pout, shoulders sagging. "Eh? You didn't miss your little girl?" Stein rolled his eyes in response and shook his head.

"My nuisance of a daughter?" he questioned, placing a fresh cigarette between his lips. "Of course I missed you." Lyra beamed back at him. "Now what are you doing here?" Her smile fell just as easily and she sighed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I'm looking for someone and I need a little assistance."

0

O

0

"You should really stop teasing him," Aimee tried to chastise the laughing group of teenage boys as they progressed to their next lesson. "It's bad enough that he's the youngest one." Gabe scoffed, waving a hand over his shoulder at her in a dismissive manner.

"He'll be fine. A little tough love never hurt anyone. My mom always tells me that." He informed. Aimee frowned.

"That doesn't mean it's always the way." She informed.

"You're being too sensitive, Aimee." Liam cut in. "Rion has to understand that he's going to need to differentiate between magic and reality. If he's easily distracted how is he going to be successful on missions."

"Not everything is so black and white." Pushing through the double doors of the cafeteria, the group spotted their remaining classmates seated at a table. It was often that they were separated during the day and Aimee was more than happy to be back in the company of her female companions after spending a class meant on focus with three completely unfocused males.

"A sound soul dwells within what?" Ava was glaring down at the notes in front of her, lunch tray pushed to the side while Zeke helped her.

"A sound mind and a sound body." He completed. "Are you sure you weren't supposed to attend that focus class today?"

"YES!" Ava growled, slamming her fists into the table. A few people looked at them in shock, but Zeke rolled his eyes all the same.

"It's all simple. Even Ayame has it memorized." He informed as his partner took a ceremonious seat across from them.

"I have Focus next with Ava. Don't tease." She informed, pulling the notes from the younger girl and tucking it away. "But we have better things to talk about." The others were just joining the table to see the dark haired girl's excitement. She motioned for everyone to gather around, leaning forward with a sly smile today."Guess what I found out today."

"Were you snooping around the teacher's longue again?" Liam asked with a disapproving frown. Ayame scowled.

"Don't judge me!"

"Ayame!" He hissed but she continued to wave him off.

"Shut up, that's not the point." She informed and pulled Rion into a head lock as the confused boy walked over, trying to look into the tight group of heads. "I found out who this pipsqueak's mystery woman is."

"What?"

"Ayame, that's not something to joke about! I think Rion's heard enough all day about that." Aimee chastised, a serious frown on her face. Ayame glared back.

"I'm not lying! I saw her!" she argued. "She was walking with Maka-sensei to Ms. Misery's. I think she's a client."

"You didn't wait to see what the mission was?" Aiden asked curiously. At this, Ayame grinned and slammed a folded sheet of paper onto the table.

"I snagged it as soon as Sensei walked away." She answered. Liam took the sheet and read it, wrinkling his nose.

"There's hardly any details on the assignment." Ayame beamed.

"I know! Its super top secret!" she gushed while the others passed the sheet around. "We just have to assemble tomorrow and it's settled."

"Liam and I already have something tomorrow." Aimee cut in, all eyes turning to her. "We're going to look into a report in the next state over."

"Me and Rion, too." Ava spoke up. Rion's face fell.

"But the woman!"

"Aiden and I will go with you and Zeke, Ayame!" Gabe swiftly spoke up. Aiden frowned.

"We're supposed to be going on our own assignment!" he argued but his meister ignored him, beaming at Ayame expectantly. "What do you think? We should be enough since no one else is willing."

"Awesome! We have our team." Ayame chirped, snatching the assignment from Ava and beaming. "I'm gonna go turn it in now!"

"I'll come with you!" Gabe announced, stumbling swiftly after the running girl. Their friends watched, both Zeke and Aiden glowering. What the hell were they getting dragged into?


	14. Partners

Chapter 14: Partners

Their mornings didn't involve much talking. There were some mumbles, a few grunts and a lot of stumbling and thumps, but otherwise, the only other sound was the music floating from each of their rooms as some form of motivation to stay focused. Hair free from its usually set of pig tails, Ayame shuffled around the apartment she shared with Zeke, looking for her missing boot, fully dressed yet not fully awake. "Didn't your mom ever tell you how to act in a skirt?" Halting her search under the coffee table, Ayame quickly put her hands over the back of her skirt, holding it down and glaring up at her partner. She had leggings on under her skirt, but that wasn't the point. Zeke was staring back down at her, shirt not fully buttoned, tie hanging loose and sleepy eyes.

"What're you looking for?" she growled and scowled further when she saw him holding her boot; face equally as annoyed with her now. She snatched it away. "Pervert."

"Can you finish getting dressed and stop screwing around. We're supposed to be at the school in 30." He muttered and walked away while his partner glared after him. Ayame huffed at his retreating form and shoved her boot on.

"What's your deal?" she grumbled, pushing herself from the ground and straightening her clothes. She stalked by his room towards hers, only to pause in the doorway and catch a glimpse of her partner casually running his fingers through his slightly disheveled hair while adjusting his loose uniform tie with his free hand. He moved effortlessly, paying no mind to her presence.

"What do you need, Aya?" The dark haired girl flinched and stood straight, puffing her cheeks stubbornly as her partner turned and looked at her expectantly.

"I was just making sure you were actually getting ready!" she answered swiftly and turned on her heal, marching to her room without another word. She hadn't noticed the slight smile that crossed her partner's face when he spotted the small tinge of pink that dusted across her face before she had stormed off.

"I'll be done in five minutes!" he called and Ayame glowered even further and slammed her bedroom shut in response.

0

O

0

"Morning you two." Aiden called when the pair reached the top of the school steps. He was waiting outside the building with Gabe who was sitting on the ground, leaning into a pillar with his arms crossed and sleeping. Ayame looked over all annoyed, while Zeke had a stoic expression on his face as he raised his hand in a greeting.

"You two beat us here. Is ok to be surprised?" Zeke asked with an entertained smile. Aiden returned a smile.

"It took a lot of prodding to get this guy outta bed, not gonna lie." He answered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at his snoozing partner. Ayame tilted her head to the side and an entertained smile crossed her face.

"I figured he'd be the most excited about this. After all, we are meeting up with the infamous Lyra Stein today."

"That's why he couldn't sleep last night." Aiden answered with a laugh. "I heard she's super strong just like Stein is, but she vanished after a mission in order to find an ultimate power." He informed. Ayame and Zeke perked up at this. "She's been missing for like five years now and even her parents were too upset to go looking for her."

"What about her partner though?" Zeke asked, frowning slightly. "I heard she's a meister so she had to of had a weapons partner."

"Her partner ran away," All heads turned to Gabe, who was still in the same position but awake and looking at them groggily. "I heard that her partner wasn't as powerful so her wavelength would overtake his so he ran away."

"Someone can be that powerful?" Ayame asked, looking at Aiden who shrugged.

"At the end, I think it's all about what's most important to the meister and weapon." He answered. "There are meisters who can easily fight without a weapon and there are even weapons who don't need meisters."

"And then there are reckless people who need their meister or weapon, but still tackle head first, alone into battle." Gabe answered with a grimace. "I honestly don't understand why we have to help her if she's so powerful."

"It was a request!" Aiden answered swiftly. "Do you realize how big a deal it's gonna be to go on this mission? It puts us ahead of most of our class! Gabe, you were the most excited about this!"

"That was until we had to report at the butt crack of dawn." The meister retorted grumpily. "And shouldn't she have beaten us here?"

"You're a whiny little bunch, aren't you?" Gabe's face fell at the sight of the person speaking. Stiffening significantly, Zeke, Ayame, and Aiden turned to see a young woman, clearly older than the four of them, with silvery white hair, golden eyes, and a not so modest outfit, frowning at them as she approached with Stein and Sid.

"Good morning, Professor." The kids swiftly greeted, standing side by side and straight, though all eyes were trained curiously on the woman with their professors. The woman eyed them momentarily before looking up at Stein.

"How old are these kids? They look like they just learned to spell their names!" she scoffed.

"What?" Ayame snapped and Zeke held out an arm, halting his offended meister.

"These kids are for more than capable of keeping up with you today." Stein spoke up, pulling his cigarette from between his lips. He glanced to his side at the glowered silver haired beauty. "Besides, beggars can't be choosers, Lyra." She only huffed. Placing her hands on her hips, she eyed the four teens.

"How old are you brats?"

"We're thirteen." Zeke spoke up.

"How old are you?" Ayame followed up with a scowl. The pair stared at each other intensely. Aiden looked nervous, Gabe seemed to finally be waking up, and all Zeke could think about was how they were either going to get dropped from the assignment or killed in the wilderness. Lyra smirked slightly and shrugged a shoulder.

"You're fiery. I might like you." She said and turned on her heel, beckoning the kids along. "You can tell me about yourselves as we go, though I can't promise that I'll be listening the whole time." As she began walking off, the four teens turned their attention to Sid and Stein.

"D-do we just go with her?" Aiden asked.

"Where are we going?" Gabe followed up.

"I don't like this…" Ayame had grumbled.

"Are you guys coming too?" Zeke asked. Lyra never stopped walking as the group stared their professors hopefully.

"She'll take good care of you." Sid answered easily. "She has a tough exterior, but you guys are an important part of this mission."

"Plus, this is very important to her." Stein added, glancing in the direction of his vanishing daughter. "Lyra never asks for help. She left home nearly three years ago and for her to have come home to ask for help means a lot."

"So the rumors about her are true?" Gabe asked, eyes widening. Stein took a long drag from his cigarette and shrugged a shoulder.

"While they are far from the truth, I know there is some truth that led to her leaving." He answered. "Trust me, we wouldn't be sending you if we thought you were in immediate danger. This will be a worthwhile learning experience for all four of you. Trust me." There was hesitance, but they all nodded and began to follow Lyra. They weren't sure how this was going to be beneficial for them, but at the moment, their main concern was the story of this woman.

0

O

0

On a normal occasion she would have been enjoying the light breeze, maybe napping or lost in her own thoughts, but will the four set of eyes that kept drifting towards her in curiosity, Lyra couldn't help but to become easily annoyed on this otherwise calming trip. Not only that, she hadn't necessarily learned anything about any of them, but the white haired boy looked far too familiar. But then again, so did his loud mouth partner. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she turned to the messy haired boy with an expectant expression. "What do you want, boy?"

"My name's Gabe," He spoke easily. "But what I wanted to know is where the hell are you dragging us?" Lyra rolled her eyes and went back to staring off into the water as the ship they were on continued to sail speedily toward their destination.

"You'll know when we get there." She answered easily. The boy glowered.

"But I wanna know now!" he growled. Not looking at him, Lyra reached out and flicked his forehead, ignoring the outraged yelp that followed.

"You're being a pest. Why don't you go help out pig tails over there? She looks sick." Gabe scowled but obediently went over to the dark haired girl's side.

"You're not too social are you?"

"Oh, it's the handsome one here to complain now?" Glancing up from her seat, Lyra raised an eyebrow at the white haired boy who was frowning down at her. "Why aren't you over there helping your brat of a partner? Isn't that what a proper weapon is supposed to do?"

"You sure have a lot to say about how a weapon and meister should act." Zeke retorted. "Is it cuz you don't have a good relationship with your own weapon just like the rumors say?" At this, Lyra raised a brow.

"What does a brat like you know about any of that?"

"I heard that because you were so powerful you chased your partner away like he was worthless." The white haired teen answered, his green eyes judging. "If that's the case, then who are you to judge the bonds of others?"

"And who are you to come to me about something you know nothing about aside from petty rumors?" Lyra countered and turned away, staring back into the distance. "Listen closely, little boy. The closest bonds can be broken based off of the smallest bit of doubt. No matter who is strongest, partners are strongest together and it's important for both members to understand this, otherwise you find yourself of missions like these."

"What?"

"That partner of yours has a bold soul while yours is quite modest. I noticed it when I first met you both." She said in a calm tone. "You balance one another out, but when you get older there may be a moment when you may doubt your ability to protect her… or she'll doubt her ability to use you. That's when things can fall apart."

"Ayame and I are fine. We've known each other all our lives. We'll talk to each other if either of us feels some kind of way." The young weapon answered confidently. Lyra gave a distracted hum in response.

"Go away, would you. You're bothering me." The boy gave an annoyed huff and walked over to where his partner was being soothed by Gabe. The dark haired girl looked up at him with a pathetic look which was returned with a comforting smile before she was escorted to a place to lie down. They were still young. Of course they were optimistic. She had been that way herself at their age.

"Miss," She glanced up as the captain came up with a slight smile. "We'll be at our destination in five minutes if you'd like to gather your group together." She nodded in response.

"Thank you, I'll take care of it." She answered and pushed herself from her seat. In the distance she could just barely make out the coast of their destination. "You can't hide forever."

0

O

0

They had been dragged along on a ship on a three hour trip of nausea, had walked around a village asking about any new comers and suspicious activities, and were now scaling a large mountain in the blazing sun. To say the least, Ayame wanted nothing more than to have sit through a eight hour lecture on the importance of soul resonance in everyday situations from Maka-sensei. To make matters worse, they still had no idea what exactly they were looking for since Lyra refused to speak. The young girl couldn't help to glare at the young woman's back as she led the way.

"So, we're looking for your partner aren't we?" Aiden had been the first to speak up. Well considering how silent he had been since they left Death City, it had caught everyone by surprise. Finally sitting for a small break, the group of teens were now looking at Lyra intently. "I've been listening to what you've said since we were on the ship. Your partner ran away for real, but it's not because you chased him away." She smiled slightly, leaning back on her palms.

"You're an observant one aren't you?" she hummed. "But I guess it's a good point to tell you kids the truth since there's literally no turning back." An outraged look crossed Ayame's face and Gabe looked dumbfounded, but Lyra continued. "My partner did run away and the reason he ran off isn't because I was stronger than him. In fact, together we were at the top of our class in strength."

"So then why'd he leave?" asked Gabe.

"A misunderstanding."

"What?" Confused looks crossed all their faces.

"I learned quite a few things from my father. How to use my soul wavelength in battle. I could see souls of people. Just different things that set us apart. He was always the brains though." Lyra began to explain. "However, I suppose he crossed paths with some people that weren't too fond of me…" She trailed off, letting her head fall back as she stared up at the clear sky. "I'm not sure what they said to him but he started acting strange towards me. Then one day, he was gone. Up and vanished without a trace."

"You're kidding?" Ayame chocked out.

"I was told that no one could find him. I suppose he concealed his soul to not be found and I refused to get a new partner so I left to find him…"

"And you still have no idea where he is?" Zeke asked.

"This sounds like a wild goose chase then." Gabe added, frowning. "How do we know this coward is even here?"

"We don't." All of them stared in clear confusion once again and Lyra sighed. "I know him better than anyone else. Each place I checked isn't something I pulled out of my ass. They have a connection to the two of us and this place is where it all began for us. If there's any place out of them all where he would be, it would be here."

"You spent three years going to places that were connected to the two of you?" Aiden asked.

"That's right. We were partners for two years before everything changed so of course we've got quite a history with one another. I had to make sure I left no stone unturned." With this, Lyra pushed herself from the ground. "I heard that you kids have your own self reflections that you need to do as partners. I would hope that what you just heard may open your eyes to staying true to one another."

"O-of course!"

"Good, now get up and let's go. We've got another hour of climbing before we're where we have to be." A collection of groans were heard.

What the hell were they being dragged into?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm back! Super sorry about the extremely late update but I was distracted by life... Guess who's officially a college graduate! WOOT WOOT! Right now I'm on a hunt for a new job cuz I'm not at all content with mine, but you should otherwise begin seeing some consistency once again.<p>

Anyway, Lyra is not the same age as the kids as you may have come to notice. Her actual age will be revealed though and as for her partner, I'm kinda excited to introduce him ;)


	15. Ares

Chapter 15: Ares

The inside of the cavern they had just entered was enough for any one of them to want to turn around. Ahead was nothing but darkness and the sounds of dripping and wetness. Gabe grimaced darkly from where he stood next to a very skeptical Zeke. Aiden was standing ahead of them, his goggles pulled over his eyes and ankle deep in water while Ayame and Lyra stood off to the side waiting. "There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary back there. Just your typical cave dwellers." Aiden called over his shoulder.

"Usual cave dwellers?" Gabe questioned and turned his attention to Lyra. "What does that even mean?"

"It means we're going the right way so get moving." The older woman answered, hopping down from the boulder she had once been posted on and pointing a finger at Aiden. "You're a fire type weapon or something, right? Get some flames going and you're going to lead the way for me." She instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Aiden answered swiftly, transforming his arm easily and producing a bright flame. Gabe scowled deeply as Lyra moved to his partner's side and told him to lead the way for them.

"I don't like her." He muttered darkly.

"We only have to deal with her for this assignment so just suck it up." Zeke whispered back. He himself was more concerned about the person they were searching for. He hadn't gotten any feeling of any human presence since they arrived and he honestly wasn't sure if they were looking for a human with how confident Lyra seemed to be with the idea of only creatures being ahead. Ayame was the least skeptical it appeared. She was walking easily a few steps behind Lyra and Aiden, while ahead of Gabe and Zeke who were both watching her carefully.

"So how will we know when we've found this guy we're looking for?" The dark hair girl asked curiously. "Is there a certain way he looks?" Lyra gave a thoughtful hum at this.

"I'm not really sure how to describe Ares… I haven't seen him in so long he may look differently. He was a scrawny thing when we were in Shibusen together…" she explained. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before shrugging a shoulder. "I guess we'll know when we know."

"That's not very helpful at all." Aiden informed, pursing his lips disapprovingly up at the silver haired woman.

"You know, if I would have known I'd be getting a bunch of complaining twerps I would have went ahead and hired bounty hunters instead. They don't ask questions at all." The area around them was beginning to change, vines hanging loosely from the cavern ceiling and making up the walls. Aiden faltered, but Lyra nudged him forward all the same.

"Bounty hunters?" Gabe questioned. "Is this guy that dangerous?"

"Is he even human?" Zeke followed up. Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Are you Shibusen students are not?" she asked, coming to a stop and placing her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at the group of young students. "Stop being so spineless and do as I say!"

"You're not even telling us what we should be doing!" Gabe snapped back, his frustration finally reaching its peak. "We're playing a huge, unnecessary game of follow the leader!"

"Listen you little shit…" Lyra growled. Zeke rolled his eyes in exasperation as a shouting mouth took place and Aiden tried to hold back his partner with his free hand. The voices weren't even carrying because of all the greenery that now made up the walls and for the most part, faint bits of light could be seen peaking through some vines, but for the most part, Aiden's flame had been leading them through whatever they were trudging through.

"Hey guys…" Ayame had walked away from the argument and stood several feet ahead of them all, pointing ahead into the darkness. "Do you hear that?" Aiden had looked curiously in her direction, but Gabe and Lyra continued shouting. Zeke frowned slightly.

"Is that… music?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in the faint light. Why would there be music playing? "Aya, come back over here." He ordered. The girl blinked in confusion, turning slightly.

"Wh-" Before she could finish her sentence, the vines shot from the darkness, wrapped around the shocked girl and began to pull her into the darkness. Her scream caused everyone to jump in shock and then freeze as she vanished.

"AYAME!" Lyra had shot out her arm, stopping Zeke immediately.

"We found him!"

"What?" Zeke snapped, shoving her arm away. "We need to save my meister!" Without another word, Lyra shoved him out of her way and took off running in the direction Ayame had vanished into.

"What the hell is her deal?" Gabe growled, fists clenched at his sides.

"Wh-what was that?" Aiden chocked out, looking at Zeke and Gabe nervously. "Was that who we came looking for?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Move your ass you brats!" Lyra's voice called out. Aiden stood in his spot, shocked and wide eyed while Zeke growled in anger and ran after her.

"Let's go!" Gabe ordered, grabbing his partner's wrist and pulling him along.

0

O

0

"LET ME GO!" Ayame screamed, fighting against the vines that were holding onto her. She was dripping wet from being dragged through water and was now hanging in the middle of a room from the ceiling. She noticed there were minor hints that she had been dragged into someone's home of some sort, but that didn't stop her from wanting to set fire to everything around her. What kind of plant monster were they going after? It didn't help that she hadn't yet learned to project her soul wave length in defense.

"You're so loud for someone so small," Freezing in her thrashing, swearing, and shouting, Ayame looked around frantically at the sound of the male voice that had entered the room. "Shibusen sure must have its handful with girls like you. Not very ladylike are we?" A tall young man walked from between vines that seemed to separate at his will. He was clearly older than her with burgundy colored hair and bright green eyes. He had his arms crossed and was looking up at her with a handsome smile. Ayame glared all the same.

"Let me go you bastard!" she growled and he let out a laugh and impressed whistle.

"Yes, that's quite a mouth for a little girl like you," He chuckled and beckoned her down with his finger, only for the vines to lower her to his eye level. He reached out and cupped her chin despite Ayame's attempt to wiggle away and even bite him. "What exactly are you and your friends doing in a place like this, hm?"

"Let go of my meister!" With ease, the man took a step back as Zeke came flying at him, fully transformed. When he landed, he quickly transformed back and turned to his partner anxiously. "Did he do anything to you!" he asked frantically. Ayame shook her head quickly.

"Just get me down from here!" she answered through gritted teeth. Zeke nodded, cutting her down and failing to properly catch her, earning an annoyed glare. "What the hell, Zeke!"

"Well if this isn't cute!" The pair turned to the watching man. "You're partners! I should have known with the way you rushed in here. I remember those days fondly myself." Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're Lyra's partner." The man raised a brow curiously.

"Lyra? You know her?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "I wouldn't think she'd be dealing with Shibusen anymore."

"Why would you think that?" Ayame asked, holding her hand out to Zeke who easily transformed for her. "If you're her partner shouldn't you have stayed by her side this whole time no matter what?" The man snorted and rolled his eyes.

"They sent a bunch of kids to preach to me about partnership? You've gotta be kidding." He scoffed. "I left for a good reason." He informed easily and paused for a second. He closed his eyes leaving Ayame and Zeke staring in confusion.

"What's he doing?" Zeke asked. Ayame was about to answer when the same music from before filled the air, followed by a shocked yelp before vines dragged in Gabe by his ankle. The man opened his eye slowly and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I knew I felt more people here. I never thought Shibusen would be able to find me, let alone a group of brats." He muttered. "Is it that necessary?" Gabe continued to squirm under the vines hold.

"Your partner sent us to find you!" he growled. Green eyes widened slightly at the glaring teen. "She's a pain and not very ladylike but she's been looking for you forever and now we're suffering because of it."

"Hm, that sounds like Lyra…" The weapon hummed. Ayame lowered Zeke slightly. "So then that is her thinking she can ambush me up there with this kid's own weapon?" Gabe froze immediately and Ayame blinked in confusion. She looked in the direction the man had been staring and watched as Lyra came over, an unreadable expression on her face and Aiden in hand. "Long time no see." Her eyes then narrowed dangerously.

"You've been here all this time?" she asked in a dangerous whisper. The man's cool smile turned into a teasing grin. What was going on exactly? Wasn't he supposed to be a threat? An laugh echoed through the room.

"Not bad, eh? I'm somewhere no one could get hurt." It had happened quicker than any of them had expected. Aiden's weapon form was dropped to the ground and Lyra had rushed forward, punching the man in the stomach and stepped back as he doubled over in pain.

"You stupid bastard!" she yelled and then reached down, pulling him up by the front of his shirt and glaring at him. "How could you leave like that to suffer on your own!"

"Suffer?" Aiden's voice asked as he transformed back to help his meister. The kids were officially forgotten about.

"All the professors were going to help you! They saw the pain you were in… They were going to help us get through our mistake and you couldn't even be man enough to at least tell me of all people what you were going through!"

"Would you have even understood?" Lyra's eyes widened. "You're just my meister, Lyra… It's my job as your weapon to protect you. Weapons have been known to absorb their meisters' soul completely once they take in a corrupted soul." He reached up and loosened her hand on his shirt and stood at full height. "It was tough, but I got over it myself." Lyra took a few steps back.

"B-but why didn't you come back?" she asked. It was the first time the kids had heard any uncertainty from the blunt woman. "I've been looking for you ever since you left." Her voice had cracked slightly and a sympathetic smile crossed her partner's face.

"While I was trying to fight off the soul I was teaching myself some other techniques… I guess I got so caught up in what I was doing, I got comfortable." He answered with a shrug.

"Living like a cave man?" Gabe's indignant voice cut in, catching everyone's attention. "What the hell is going on here? Why are we even here if he's not evil?"

"Yeah!" Ayame chorused and pointed an accusing finger. "What the hell are we doing here with you if he's gonna surrender so easily?" she snapped. The older partners exchanged looks and Lyra let out a defeated sigh and shrugged a shoulder.

"Honestly, I was using you four as bait." She answered easily.

"WHAT?" They screamed and she turned to her partner with a wide grin.

"But you're ready to come home now, right? All of this hiding and training is over now, right?" she asked brightly. Her partner laughed, rubbing the back his neck sheepishly.

"With all the work you did to find me, I suppose so." He chuckled and beamed at the kids, showing off his perfectly white teeth. "I suppose I should properly explain myself a bit. I'm Lyra's weapon. When we were younger I accidentally absorbed a corrupted kishin soul and ran away."

"A kishin corrupted soul?" Zeke questioned.

"That's right. Lyra's always been a good meister. A little head strong and determined, but she's always been about team work. It was my own fault for rushing into something without her to prove myself to others and getting myself hurt."

"So… you're the student who's soul always took over their meister's after eating a kishin soul?" Aiden asked.

"I'm one of few."

"But you're fine now," Lyra spoke up. "And you're coming back to Shibusen now as my weapon!" she declared and earned a knowing chuckle in response.

"I don't think I have much of a choice." Her partner laughed and stretched his arms high above his head. "It'll be nice to see civilization again…" He noticed the curious looks of the kids. "Yeah, what?"

"Um… so who are you exactly?" Ayame asked. The handsome man blinked and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh, how could I forget! My name's Ares."

0

O

0

"You're a bow?" Aiden asked, eyes shining as he and the rest of his classmates sat across from their newest comrade. Ares was seated on the other side of the table eating happily while obliging to answer any questions the students had. Lyra was seated not too far away, watching as the scenery passed them, arms crossed and feet propped up on the ship railing from her seat. Swallowing the large portion of food he had taken in, Ares nodded.

"Yeah. With Lyra, she can manifest arrows with her soul to take out the enemy." He answered and beamed over at his partner who waved him off. "At the same time, I've developed a new technique of my own." He informed. He lifted his hand, spreading his fingers and they watched strings developed between his thumb and index finger.

"What's that?" asked Gabe, leaning in with wide, curious eyes.

"My latest technique." Ares answered and a small tune filled the air.

"That's amazing!" Zeke announced. "You're using your soul to develop strings and produce music." He gushed, not noticing the looks from his classmates. The older weapon smiled fondly.

"You've got it, kid." He answered and lowered his hand. "If I focus, I can control a different elements at my will, but it takes a lot of energy, so it's not quite perfected."

"That's amazing," Zeke practically gushed. Ares watched the white haired boy thoughtfully as he tried to explain the concept to his confused companions.

"Hey kid," The young weapon turned curiously. "What's your name? I didn't catch any them."

"Oh. My name's Zeke… Zeke Evans." He answered and blinked in confusion when Ares started to choke and Lyra whipped her head towards them.

"Did you say Evans?" They chorused. Taking a step back, the young boy nodded his head uncertainly.

"Y-yeah… Is something wrong?" Both Ares and Lyra were staring at him in disbelief.

"You'e Death Scythe's son!" Lyra yelled, standing up and slamming her palms on the table as she looked down at the confused teen. "I knew you looked familiar!" she then stood straight and let out a growl of frustration. "I can't believe that idiot father of mine didn't tell me I took THE Death Scythe's own son off on a dangerous mission!" she groaned, tugging at her hair. While she went off on a tangent, Ares turned to the others.

"So then, what're your names?"

"Gabriel Ford."

"Aiden Éclair."

"Ayame Star-"

"STOP!" They all jumped. Lyra was glaring now at Ayame.

"Did you just say Star?" The dark haired girl glared back.

"Yeah, what of it?" The girl challenged.

"Y-you're Star-sensei's daughter?" Lyra face palmed and dropped back into her seat. Ares, however, grinned back.

"It's quite an honor to have had you kids coming looking for me. Your parents were pretty fond of me during my time at Shibusen." He chirped. "Especially Maka-sensei. Says I was one of the brightest in our class." He then grinned teasingly in his partner's direction. "I can't say so much for Lyra over there."

"Go to hell, Ares." She growled, slouching in her seat. She stared calculatingly at the group of teens before leaning forward with a dangerous glare. "What happened today stays between us. This was a flawless mission. No one was taken hostage and he came no questions asked, got it?"

"But he did come easily…" said Aiden uncertainly.

"Yeah, but that's not the point!" Lyra snapped. Clearly all the mountain scaling, living vines, and preparing to face cave dwellers was to be omitted from their report.

Ayame couldn't make any promises.


	16. Our Bond

Chapter 16: Our Bond

Zeke was annoyed. Or maybe that was an understatement. He was pissed. Ever since they had returned from their unnecessary assignment with Lyra, he noticed a change in the school's atmosphere. Firstly, Lyra and Ares apparently never completed the task of 99 kishin souls and a witch's soul, so they had made their way back into the school as Shibusen students and were currently the main talk of the school. They were both 19 years old, one was the daughter of Professors Stein and Marie, and the other was extremely attractive and friendly. Not to mention the survivor of one of their greatest fears. Of course everyone was amazed by them. Not to mention they were taking on assignment after assignment no hesitation because they were so experienced. In fact, together, missions aside, they were a dangerous pair. But that wasn't the reason why he was pissed.

It was Ayame.

Ever since their return, her focus had been off and she was acting weird towards him and spending a significant amount of time with either Liam or Gabe. The constant smile on Gabe's face when with her was disgusting. Yes, they had their share of assignments, but he would find himself shouting at her to stay focus and when it came to giving him the kishin soul, she would hesitate and eye him critically each time. He understood she may have had a fear of a corrupt soul ever since meeting Ares and seeing what he did to overcome the madness that wanted to take over his soul, but he and Ares were two different people. And what the hell were Liam or Gabe supposed to do for her? Just because they were meisters as well didn't mean they would know more and be able to offer her more comfort than he as her partner could! He growled in frustration and ran his fingers roughly through his hair, glaring out the school window.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he muttered bitterly.

"Well I'd say premature stress would be one thing," Looking over his shoulder, Zeke allowed a defeated look to cross his face at the sight of his father. Soul smiled slightly, hands in his pockets as he watched his son. "You've been acting a little strange this past couple of weeks. You want to talk about it?" he asked, motioning for the balcony. The pair made their way outside, Zeke leaning heavily into the railing, staring off into the distance through half lidded eyes and his chin resting on his crossed arms while Soul remained with his hands in his pockets and back against the railing.

"It's Ayame," Zeke started easily. "She's been acting weird towards me."

"Hm, isn't too soon for your two to be having lovers quarrels?" Soul asked and his son shot him an indignant glare.

"They're not lovers quarrels." He grumbled and huffed. "It's her being emotional over nothing and not telling me what's wrong with her." Soul gave a hum of understanding.

"You and Ayame have known each other all your lives. I'm surprised she's so hesitant to share any concerns with you." He said, glancing to the side at his once again dejected son. "Of course, if you haven't approached her on the situation, I'm not too surprised that she hasn't said anything." He raised a brow when his son pursed his lips stubbornly.

"If I say anything she'll just think I'm being jealous." He muttered. Soul perked up curiously at this.

"Jealous? Of what?" At this, Zeke let out a defeated sigh.

"Of Gabe and Liam… She's been spending a whole lot of time with them and I don't like it…"

"But then you are jealous."

"No I'm not!" Zeke stood straight and frowned up at his father. "I just want my partner to stop acting as if I've done something wrong!" Soul watched his son quietly. He could see a little of himself in the boy, but that fire in his eye was definitely his mother. The older Evans let out a sigh and reached out, ruffling his son's hair affectionately.

"I'm certain there's a lot more to this than you want to notice," he started. "But with Ayame, you're going to have to speak to her. That's the relationship the two have you have always had. No matter what argument you two may have, at the end of the day, she still turns to you as her partner and best friend, am I right?"

"Y-yeah…" Zeke answered, shoulders sagging slightly. Despite her moments of distant behavior, he did recall how she would come running to him with that determined gleam in her eyes when she signed them up for a mission or even how she would lean towards him during their study sessions, that ultimately confused expression on her face as she asked him to explain the day's lecture.

"So go talk to her. I'm certain the time she's been spending with Liam and Gabriel isn't all you think it is." Said Soul with a shrug of his shoulder as he leaned back on his elbows into the railing and looked at the sky. "And whatever concerns she has that you don't understand, just let her know it'll be fine. Girls can be pretty complicated creatures after all." There was a silence between the two and Zeke smiled slightly to himself.

"Yeah, she is kinda weird sometimes." He muttered as he pushed himself from the balcony railing. "I'm gonna go find her now and talk to her." He informed and gave a wave over his shoulder as he ran off to search for his partner, shouting a greeting to his mother as he passed and not noticing the knowing smile his father had sent her when he was gone.

0

O

0

Ayame sat on the low build brick wall, allowing her feet to dangle and staring blankly up at the sky as she leaned back on her elbows. She had a little less than an hour before she had to return to class. Liam had accompanied her for lunch briefly and Gabe was away on assignment with Aiden for the next couple of days. While the two had proven to be very useful in teaching her methods of focus for assignments, she still felt like there was a lot more she could do to become a better meister for Zeke. She pursed her lips. Maybe she should speak to Lyra-senpai. Or even Ares. That technique of his involved a lot of focus after all.

"Little Star." Snapping from her thoughts, the girl sat up straight and was greeted with the wide smile of her father. He quirked a brow at her in entertainment. "Quite the lonely spot for lunch, isn't it?" he asked good naturedly. "I'm used to seeing you surrounded by friends." The young girl smiled in response.

"I needed some time to think." She answered honestly. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Not just yet. When your mom is done with her report we'll be heading to investigate something in town." Black Star answered, hopping easily on the wall and sitting next to his daughter. "Where's Zeke at? I feel like I haven't seen you two together in a while." Ayame stiffened slightly before she feigned lack of interest and shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't know." She answered. Black Star rose a brow curiously.

"Eh? But you two are always together."

"Well yeah but it's not like I have a censor on him or something." Ayame huffed.

"Of course you do." Black Star laughed and gave his own chest a thump. "It's your souls." The girl blinked in confusion. "You two are connected. You've always been in some way, but as weapon and meister, you've developed an even deeper bond that will always lead you back to one another… Your mom thinks it's a romantic theory, but it's a simple fact of life."

"So you know where mom is right now?" The girl asked skeptically.

"Of course not." Black Star deadpanned. "All I know is she's somewhere in the school because I spoke to her before I saw you. But if your mother was in harm's way, I would feel it. I was never always aware of it, but as our relationship developed I could sense when she was ill at ease about something without looking at her."

"You guys are married though." Ayame muttered and Black Star snorted.

"Well yeah, but I've known your mom since I was 12 years old and trust me, once I got over my own self absorbed ways and started taking her into consideration, it wasn't long before I was realizing something about her on my own… Just like I'm sure Zeke's realized something is wrong with you."

"W-what?" At this, Ayame looked at her father in shock while he smiled at her with a knowing, yet teasing smile.

"Ares told you guys what happened to him I heard." Black Star answered easily and glanced at his daughter. "You aren't projecting any fears you have on that situation towards Zeke are you?

"N-no!" Ayame chocked out. "I want to protect him, that's why I've been working on other skills with Liam and Gabe lately!"

"Does he know that?" There was a pause and Black Star chuckled, pushing himself off the wall. He turned and pushed his daughter's bangs from her face and grinned at her affectionately. "Listen to your papa, Little Star. Your partner, at the end of the day, is sometimes even more valuable to you than family. Your mom and I treasure you more than anything but we can't always be there. Zeke's inherited some extremely loyal genes and I'm happy he was the one your soul called to. He'll protect you just as much as you want to protect him… Just like I knew your mom would protect me just as much as I've ever wanted to protect her." She knew her father well and he was always goofy and fun. Him being serious always made her consider herself deeply.

"I understand." She said quietly and winced when he reached out and pinched her nose teasingly.

"Good. Now stay out of trouble while I'm away. Sid-jiichan is taking over your class for me today and I don't want to hear that you were anything less than kick ass." Black Star informed. Ayame giggled but gave a confident nod in response.

"I know… I guess I should go find Zeke now then, huh?"

"Course. You two could be working on new techniques together instead of wasting time!" The assassin declared and smiled fondly when his daughter hopped from the wall and went running back towards the school.

Seriously, he had to be the best father Shinigami could find.

0

O

0

"Ayame!"

"Zeke!" The pair stopped short of one another in the hall, trying to catch their breath and ignoring the calculating looks of the older students. "I was outside talking to my dad…"

"I was talking to my dad too… Uh…" Zeke reached up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly from where he stood a few feet from his equally uncertain partner. "I… I kinda wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well yeah… I just wanted to tell you I'm not replacing you." Zeke blinked in confusion. Ayame now stood tall and determined. "That's what you're worried about, right? Me replacing you?"

"N-no!" Zeke answered swiftly, trying to fight the awkward heat he felt coming to his face. "I just wanted to know what was going on with you… Why you've been avoiding me!" he answered and watched as Ayame's face became confused.

"I haven't been avoiding you. We study together, go home together and everything." She said.

"Yeah, but you spend all day with either Liam or Gabe!" Her partner retorted. "I mean, I know they're both meisters and maybe you're exchanging tips or something but…"

"You're jealous?" The words left his partner's mouth faster than he expected and his face went red. Standing straight and glaring, Zeke huffed indignantly.

"NO!" he growled. "I just need you to know that whatever you're using them to confide in, you could use me too!" he answered swiftly, glaring at the girl who stared at him calculating. There was a long pause and Ayame shrug a shoulder and let out a defeated sigh.

"You're such a pain sometimes, Zeke." She informed. He blinked in confusion.

"Wh-what the hell do you mean!" He snapped but she simply walked up to him and beamed.

"You're my partner, Zeke. Our souls are bound together no matter what…" she informed and placed her palm to his chest. "Promise I'll never feel this doubt in your soul again." He stared at her blankly. There was something almost apologetic and sad about the smile that had crossed her face. Letting out a sigh and let himself relax. He tugged at one of her pig tails teasingly.

"Just so long as you make me the same promise…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I've actually completed a lot of chapters to this fic and this arc will be ending soon and I'll be starting the second part to this fic. Serious stuff is about to go down and people are about to be tested- parents, kids, teachers and so on. I love my OCs and love developing them. I don't want them to come across too much like they're parents, but certain things are inevitable.<p> 


	17. Threat

Chapter 17: Threat

A triumphant grin split across Ava's face as she grabbed hold of the most recently defeated kishin's soul. Rion transformed out of weapon form easily and stretched his hands high above his head before sending a triumphant smile his partner's direction. With every assignment they had become closer and closer and Ava began to see a side to Rion she hadn't seen before. She really enjoyed seeing a side to him that others rarely saw. The quiet, shy boy that everyone else seemed to think of him as was not what Ava knew. He had a cocky streak when he wanted to be, and he was very determined and energetic. "How many does that make?" She asked, handing the soul over.

"Twenty five," Rion answered brightly after absorbing the soul. "I think those sessions I've been taking with Akane-sensei have proven to be pretty useful. We've got a couple new techniques out of it." He chirped and beamed up at her.

"Yeah, he seems to have taken a really great liking to you." His partner agreed with a smile. "We've still got a lot of catching up to do though, you know."

"I know." Rion hummed, waving a hand at her dismissively. "It sucks we're the youngest team in our class." He muttered, pursing his lips.

"Yeah, maybe, but we're not too far behind them." Ava answered and looked up at the darkening sky. "We should probably crash. Getting back to Shibusen tonight isn't so much of an option if a storm is coming." Rion looked up at the sky again and wrinkled his nose.

"I thought it was supposed to be a clear weekend?" he asked and glanced at his partner. "Maybe we can eat and it'll be passed by time we're done. I wanted to see Aiden about something before our next exam." Ava let out an exasperated sigh, crossing her arms and staring up at the sky.

"Maybe…" she muttered, not paying attention to the people that suddenly seemed to be rushing by. "We should report in to Shinigami about our progress though." Rion perked up at this as his partner made her way to the main street of the small town. He tagged after her.

"Can I come with you?" he asked and froze when his eyes fell on the sight in front of them. There was a strange darkness that seemed to be taking over the town from one end and everyone was scattering to their homes and buildings in some effort to escape it. There was an ominous feeling that filled the air and while there didn't seem to be any beings flying from the darkness, the feeling of dread that filled the air was enough for anyone to panic. "W-what is that?" Without another word, Ava grabbed hold of her partner and began running.

"We need to call Shinigami now!" she called over her shoulder, pulling Rion into a shop and ignoring the confused call of the shop keep as she dragged her bewildered partner into the first bathroom she saw. Breathing on the mirror she quickly scribbled the required numbers into the surface and waited until Kid appeared in the mirror.

"Ava, I didn't expect you to be calling so-"

"Uncle Kid! Something's wrong!" The girl yelled, cutting the dark haired man off swiftly. "There's something coming and I don't know what it is!"

"What do you mean something is coming?" The man was now standing and seemed to be signaling at someone that could not be seen in the mirror. "Are you still in Seattle?"he asked. Ava nodded, not noticing Rion had made his way to the door and was staring out at the panicked occupants of the small shop.

"I don't know what it is but…"

"Just stay where you are and don't get involved, you understand?" Kid ordered. "I'm sending reinforcements to you now. Control the area and keep everyone that could possibly be in the way detained.

"Y-yes sir…" Ava chocked and turned to her partner when the mirror went clear. "Hey, we-" She blinked in shock when she saw him standing in the doorway, holding his throat and gasping for air. "RION!"

0

O

0

Liam opened his eyes lazily and watched in mild interest as his fellow classmates began to whisper around the room. Beside him, even Zeke had peaked from his book to see what was going on. Professor Stein had stepped out and left them to their own devices for however long and when an older student had come rushing anxiously in and began whispering to a friend of hers, of course a few others had to follow. Honestly, was gossip that big a part of their daily practices? He wrinkled his nose in disapproval.

"Something isn't right." Both he and Zeke turned their attention to Ayame who had been watching her classmates closely. While at one point they had been certain she was taking a well deserved nap, she had been listening and clearly, so had Aimee, who was peaking over her magazine and frowning as well.

"Who's out on the mission though?" One girl whispered curiously. "Is it someone from our class?"

"Well the only teams missing from our class are Gabe's team and Ava's team, but I doubt they would send one star meisters out to such a dangerous area." Another responded.

"I don't know who it was, but whoever it was, they went to Washington." Liam perked up at these words and closed his books.

"Where exactly is Ava's assignment today?" he whispered to Aimee. She gave him a concerned look.

"Liam, relax. I'm sure she's safe." She whispered but his frown became deeper and he stood up. A lot of the class looked in his direction as he stood and made his way from the room, his panicked partner following close behind. Zeke and Ayame wasted no time following. "Liam, would you wait!"

"We're going to help Ava." He snapped, heading for the school doors.

"Great!" Ayame called, a wide grin in place. "We're helping." Liam frowned over his shoulder at his long time friends.

"The two of you will just be in the way. Just stay here. I'm retrieving my cousin and coming right back." He informed as a skateboard materialized out of his palm. "You can tell my father where Aimee and I are." Zeke frowned at this and Ayame scoffed.

"You're kidding right?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Zeke and I aren't just going to let you rush off into some strange soul absorbing soul on your own!" she informed and smirked. "You might as well make room for me on that board of yours cause whether I'm running in your dust or clinging to you the whole way, I'm helping you bring those two back home."

"Ayame…" Liam started but Zeke cut him off.

"You should know us well enough to know there's no way out of this." He informed and put his arms behind his head with a defeated sigh. "We're all rookies so there's no way, Shinigami for a dad or not, that you're going to cause much damage on your own. At least let us take the fall with you. You'll need the detention company."

"You guys…"

"They're right you know." Aimee spoke up and gave her meister a smile. "We can't honestly expect us to go in there alone and easily find Ava and Rion… We'll need as much help as we can get." She said. Liam stared at the determined faces of his long time friends and the concerned face of his weapon before letting out a growl of annoyance.

"Fine! But only because you guys are holding me up. Let's go!" he ordered. Ayame gave a triumphant hoot and reached out to Zeke who instantly transformed. Aimee did the same Liam, who placed her in a holster and helped up Ayame who held tightly to him as they sped towards Ava and Rion.

"Don't worry, Li!" Ayame's voice called. "Everything will be fine!"

0

O

0

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE MISSING?" A fist slammed painfully through the table the staff was seated around and a few members had flinched as the desk split in two. While Kid managed to keep a composed expression, not so much could be said about Maka. Black Star had gone ahead with Tsubaki and a team to the site, but the news that students, their children specifically, had gone rushing off into battle themselves hadn't reached the team just yet. Soul's expression was unreadable as news was reported.

"Maka, go ahead with Soul to the site." Kid spoke in an even tone. "I want this school to be locked down completely and we have enough staff here to take care of that. I don't want a single rumor to even touch the lips of a student until this entire mission has been cleared with me, understood?"

"Yes sir." Voices echoed.

"No student is to leave this school with not one assignment until this incident is cleared!" Bodies scattered and the young Shinigami ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. What the hell were those kids thinking? Better yet, how the hell had any information even gotten through the school fast enough to get to them? It was bad enough Kilik had rushed ahead of everyone else when he heard the danger his daughter was in. He had been off on his own assignment to make things worse.

"Let's go,Soul." Maka barked, practically shoving everyone else out of her way, her husband following close behind.

"Do you know what it is?" Glancing over his shoulder, Kid allowed himself to calm as Liz waited patiently for him. He could see the concern in her eyes at the idea of their son rushing off into battle without word, but clearly with all the other panic taking place, she knew she had to show some type of composure as wife on Shinigami.

"There's belief that it might be witch work." He answered as he leaned heavily into his seat. "It's honestly and unidentified mass but some reports have said that people affected have been acting as if affected by madness…"

"You don't think…" Liz started but went silent and took a deep and calming breath. "I think we should go too." Kid raised a brow at this.

"On to the battlefield?" he questioned.

"It's not a battlefield yet." She answered swiftly. "We don't know what we've sent everyone into. What if this is really the doing of witches? That means they've completely breeched the agreement we had with them back during the rise of the kishin." Kid let out a frustrated sigh. This was far more than he expected. While he had top notch people investigating the causes of the corrupt kishin souls and those going against the contract between Shibusen and witches, somehow something had slipped through the cracks and had gotten out of hand. He ran his fingers through his hair and he sat forward, ready to speak only to stop and stare wide eyed when his office door was kicked open. Flaming blue eyes bored through the shocked couple as a raging blonde stood in the door way.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL SITTING AROUND FOR?" Patty had screamed and pointed behind her. "Get off your sorry ass and let's go! My daughter is out there in the middle of madness!" While it was uncommon for them to see Patty go on some form of rampage, Maternal Patty was a whole new force to reckon with. While she had calmed down from her easily distracted, bubbly self, Patricia Thompson had become quite the mother to her daughter. It was to be expected since she had declared to her older sister she would be the same mother to her baby girl as her big sis was for her. Kid nodded, pushing himself from his seat.

"Right. Liz, Patty, let's go."

0

O

0

There was nothing like rushing into battle that made him feel young again, but Black Star's face had fallen completely when he saw what they were coming up on. The air was thick and harder to breathe than he had expected and there was a strange pressure on his chest. Kilik had long since caught up with him and was staring up at the sky in disbelief from where they stood. "What is that?" he asked, his weapons shaking slightly beside him.

"Whatever it is… it isn't natural…" Thunder answered quietly from where she quivered next to her brother. "It's dark magic."

"So in other words, confiscate all souls." Black Star answered, cracking his knuckles. "This job is just getting too easy."

"Black Star…" Tsubaki started but her husband sent her a reassuring smile.

"You go ahead with some of these guys and look for anyone that might need help." He said, nodding over his shoulder at the waiting, younger meister and weapon duos. "I'll go ahead with Kilik and see where the source might be."

"We'll go with you, Senpai!" Another meister spoke up swiftly. "My weapon and I are known for dispelling negative wavelengths." The assassing raised a brow before turning to the uninterested meister and her weapon that were standing off to the side.

"Lyra," The girl perked up. "You and Ares lead another group to the other side of town to fight off whatever comes your way, got it. Leave everything else to me and Kilik." The young woman smirked, ignoring her abashed senior and nodded.

"Anything you want, Sensei." She answered with a sweet smile. "Come on ya bums, you heard what Sensei said." She called as Ares gave a knowing hum and transformed easily into his bow form. "Just make sure not to get in my way if you don't want to get taken down yourself." She cackled, rushing off into the city. Tsubaki cringed slightly.

"Honestly, she shouldn't be so reckless as a senior herself." She informed, looking to her disinterested husband.

"They'll be fine. Ares is level headed enough for the two of them." He informed and stretched his hands his over his head. "Let's get a move on. This isn't going to resolve itself alone." Tsubaki nodded and transformed, as did Fire and Thunder.

"Main objective is to fine the center of the problem and take the bastard out." Kilik called. Black Star nodded in response.

"No one screws with Shibusen." He answered, charging forward. While they wasted no time on their search, they hadn't noticed the figures that were making their way from the dark mass above them.

"Lyra!" Ares called out. "Look ahead. What is that?" The girl narrowed her eyes as she came to a halt in the middle of the street. There were several people passed out in the streets, but there were strange dark figures standing over each of them.

"Hey, you guys!" she called out, lowering her weapon slightly. "Who are you?" The dark shapes turned their heads slowly towards her. Freezing, Lyra felt her heart skip a beat. They were completely black, shaped like humans, but there was nothing on their faces but a wide, twisted mouth.

"Wh-what are they?" chocked out one of the meisters standing behind Lyra, shaking in fright. The figures all turned slowly, cocking their heads to the side slowly. One could be seen holding a glowing blue orb in its hand.

"They're absorbing the souls of the people in this town!"

"Take them out, now!" Snapped Lyra. "Our main objective right now is to take out the threat and protect the people in this town, understood?"

"Right!"


	18. Chaos

Chapter 18: Chaos

There were specific ways in which students of Shibusen were trained. They were trained for various different scenarios. Ways in which they were to go on basic kishin hunting missions, ways to go about hunting witches that were threats, and in protecting Death City. They knew of the treaty between witches and Shibusen that was signed some twenty years ago. An agreement that only witches who posed as a threat would be exterminated by Shibusen if necessary. It made it that much more difficult at times of peace for a Death Scythe to be forged, however, the agreement was held in high regard. It was the order that had been placed. Now, however, it was a question of whether that trust had been breached or if this was some new threat that had gotten out of hand.

The strange dark creatures that had appeared from nowhere were each being taken out by mesiters and weapons of Shibusen, their souls floating in the area, the color of the average kishin soul. Some of them took the form of an actual person when they fell, while others simply vanished upon defeat. Maka allowed Soul to transform back to himself as they took in the damage that had been done around the town. They managed to arrive just as people laid passed out and Soul's still intact, but not the same could be said across the town from the reports they were getting.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Soul asked, staring up at the dark sky. "This is like nothing I've ever seen before." He glanced over at his partner who was checking the pulse of a small child on the ground.

"I don't know what's going on." She answered as she let out a relieved sigh. "But whatever we need to stop it before more innocent souls are taken." Soul nodded in response.

"I haven't felt any of the kids' presence since we got here…" he said after a moment. "What about you?" Maka shook her head, biting down on her lip in concern.

"We were told they rushed ahead, but what if they got intercepted coming here?" she suggested, looking at Soul with hope. "I mean, someone should have passed them or seen them in all this time."

"Yeah…" Soul answered and let out a slow breath. "How about we go aerial and see what we can find?" he offered, holding out his hand to his wife. She nodded, taking his hand and watched as he transformed with the same ease she always remembered.

"Let's see if we can meet up with Black Star and the others while we're at it." She suggested.

"You've got it." Soul answered and shot off into the air once he was certain she was stable. Over the town, there was nothing but darkness, as if the cloud had completely blocked out the setting sun. Some shouts could be heard and even a few cries and screams from the people who hadn't passed out from the strange pressure that had come with the cloud. The pressure had long since released and it seemed like the darkness had begun to face, or maybe that was the darkness of night beginning to take over, but there was still an eerie feeling to the atmosphere.

"Soul!" Snapping from his thoughts, the weapon looked at his meister from his weapon form as she pointed ahead. "I-is that Liam?" she chocked out. She had pointed head to a dark haired boy down below, blasting away different dark creatures that were running at him. The fact he only held one weapon was a clear sign it definitely wasn't Kid.

"Shit! What is he doing here alone?" Soul called out, swooping down. He jerked back as arrows came flying past him, taking out two of the enemy that were approaching Liam from behind.

"Hey Sensei, give me a little more credit here, would you?" Lyra smirked up at them from her perch, a new arrow in hand as she focused. "I already warned the kid not to let his weapon absorb any of the souls until they've been thoroughly inspected. Why don't you go ahead and see if you can find any other casualties." Maka glowered at the young woman's boldness but without a word, she and Soul took off in an opposite direction.

"If Liam is here, you realize Ayame and Zeke are somewhere in this mess, right?" Soul spoke.

"I know, but why can't I feel his soul anywhere?" Maka asked, clenching her fists. "We need to do a full sweep of this city until we find him. Not to mention Ava and Rion. They've been in this mess since it started and I'll never be able to face Patty if anything happens to her daughter."

They were both certain their son would be fine

0

O

0

"Hell yeah!" Ayame cut easily through various black beings, watching as they each crumbled with ease before she rushed forward, repeating a serious and acrobatic attacks, swinging and flipping Zeke with ease. She came skidding to a halt when she noticed that she had taken out everyone in the vicinity and grinned to herself triumphantly. "This is way easier than I thought it was going to be." She chirped and looked up to the sky. "Shinigami-sama is here I heard. I bet he's taking care of that cloud now."

"Maybe, but we should probably find Ava while we're not distracted." Zeke spoke up. "No one's been able to find her since all of this started and we don't know if she's safe or not. A lot of innocent people lost their souls you know."

"I know." Ayame hummed and took to hopping from roof top to roof top. She paused for a moment and frowned, wrinkling her nose.

"Aya, what's wrong?"

"Do you hear something?" she asked and turned just as a blast was came flying at her. She let out a screech and quickly shielded herself with Zeke.

"Oooo, you move fast little girl!" Sang an excited voice. She opened her eyes and saw a small boy beaming at her. His golden hair was a mess and his violet eyes flashed with mischievous excitement. "Shibusen really does train you early! I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised you took out mama's babies so easily." He hummed and leapt into the air, crossing his legs and floating with ease. Ayame glared.

"What the hell are you?" she growled, poising Zeke to attack. The boy cocked his head to the side and a creepy smile split across his face.

"I'm no one." He hummed and with a wink, a snap of his fingers, and a flash of flames, he was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Zeke asked. Ayame wrinkled her nose.

"Dunno." She muttered and turned back to the sky which looked to be clearing up. She could just barely make out the form of Kid, Death Canon in effect, clearing of the dark mass. "When he's done, I'm bet It'll be way easier to find everyone."

"Then I guess it won't hurt to stretch a little." Zeke hummed, transforming back to himself and stretching. "I hate being in weapon form for too long." He muttered and looked to his partner. "Let's take a look from below."

"Alright." The pair leapt down from the roof and Zeke flinched when he took in the unconscious people still lying in the street. He hated it. He knew that not all of them were simply unconscious. "Hey Zeke."

"What?" He answered and frowned when he saw Ayame examining one of the defeated monster's souls. "Ayame, leave those. We don't even know what kind of souls they are."

"Eh, but they look like kishin souls." She offered, bringing it closer to her face and wrinkling her nose in deep thought. "Is there any other soul like this aside from a kishin soul?" she asked, holding it out to him. Zeke frowned as he took the soul and prodded at it experimentally.

"It looks right…" He muttered uncertainly.

"Exactly. We had to of defeated like fifty of those things! That puts us ahead of nearly all of our class if we collect them now." Ayame informed excitedly. Zeke eyed her for a moment but rolled his eyes in response.

"That's if all of the souls are safe." He muttered and let go of the one that had been handed to him. It floated easily in front of the uninterested teen. Ayame pursed her lips.

"Yeah, I guess…" she muttered and let out a sigh, beginning to lead the way further into town. "I guess we'll collect them after we find Ava and the squirt. Then they can be investigated and you can have the safe ones." She chirped.

"Yeah…" Zeke hummed distractedly, hands shoved in his pockets as he turned to follow his meister. She had continued on, rambling about how amazing they were and how Liam would have to watch out because despite being a Shinigami, there was a certain talent that they had that she believed out them ahead him and Aimee.

"Maybe we'll even be the ones to defeat the witch that's causing all this! Wouldn't that be cool, Zeke! Zeke?" Frowning at the lack of response, Ayame turned around to glare at her partner, only to find him with the soul once again in his hand and a glossed over look in his eyes. "Hey, what're you doing with that soul? I thought we agreed we were leaving them behind?" she said, placing her hands on her hips in disapproval.

"Ayame! Zeke!" Liam and Aimee came running towards them, Ava unconscious on Liam's back and Rion on Aimee's.

"You found them!" Ayame cheered as the pair came to a halt. Liam seemed to be more relieved, but he held a serious expression on his face while Aimee still seemed worried. The young Shinigami adjusted his cousin's weight on his back as he took in their surroundings.

"Yeah, but a lot of Shibusen staff is here. We're reporting to the center of the city and heading back with medics…" He explained and narrowed his eyes. "Zeke, what's wrong with you?" he asked. Ayame turned her attention back to her partner. He hadn't even acknowledged the arrival of the others.

"What's he doing with that soul?" Aimee asked, placing Rion carefully on the ground. "We were told not to absorb any of the souls until they've been investigated." She informed. Ayame frowned and sent a glare at her partner.

"See, we were doing the right thing, so put it down and let's go." She ordered and her frown deepened when she still hadn't received a response. "Zeke, are you listening to me."

"Aya…me…" She blinked in confusion when he all but whispered her name. She wanted to whack him over the back of the head and tell him to stop acting like a creep, but she could only freeze in horror as he then tilted his head back and shoved the soul in his mouth.

"ZEKE!" Liam and Ayame shouted while Aimee let out a shocked cry. The glazed over look immediately left the young scythe's eyes. He blinked and looked at his best friends in confusion.

"Hey, when did you two get here?" he asked in confusion. He turned to face them and just as he did, gashes began to rip through his shirt. His friends stared in horror as the boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he hit the ground. Everything seemed to have gone silent and despite the shouts that had taken over and the shoving and rustling as the bodies that were clearly Sid and Marie rushing towards them, Ayame felt her body go numb.

"Zeke?"

"He's not responding!"

"Ze..ke…"

"Call for back up! NOW" There was too much going on. Ayame was on her knees and the world had been completely tuned out as she started to scream.

Why was this happening?

O

0

O

A world of chaos really was far more entertaining than one could have hoped for. Yes, her little soul sucking minions had been taken down but brats, but there were counter attacks for those who managed to fall into the spell that her babies could cast. Honestly, the genius of mingling kishin madness and witch magic together truly was fascinating. It was far more effective, she believed, if there was a human base that held both, but she'd allow these experiments of hers run their course until she found a full proof method. "Madam," Shifting her silver gaze from the orb in front of her, the woman raised a brow at the golden haired boy that made his way into the room.

"Evan, you're back earlier than I expected." She hummed and he bowed deeply. He had been anxious to go out and see how Shibusen could hold up first hand. He looked excited with whatever he had come across.

"I've come with a report, mother." He answered swiftly. "It's about Shibusen… and the missing one." She quirked a brow.

"Go on."

"It would appear that they have him! I- well he's actually alive! He's a weapon, mother!" His violet eyes had lit up significantly. "It would mean that maybe I myself am a weapon as well… We are of the same blood after all."

"Is that what you believe?" The woman asked, resting her chin in her hand. The boy froze. "You were separated at birth. He was given a mother and father that were taken away. He was treated like an animal… You, however, you were given me as your mother. You were given something far more valuable than being able to transform into a weapon. You were given the ability to use magic." The boy lowered his head.

"I understand." He said quietly. "I just thought that… that if he were to come to our side, as my brother, then he'd also help us to make this world what you desire it be, mother." He said, looking up. Standing, the witch walked over to the golden haired boy and smiled faintly. She knelt down and cupped his cheek lovingly.

"You, my Evan, are all I need to help this plan go forward. That brother of yours is not meant for our life. He will do nothing more than attempt to harm as because of our magical background." She spoke. "That boy may share a similar appearance to you, but he is the enemy."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now then, I hear that one of those Shibusen brats fell into one of our traps." She stood to full height. "It will be interesting to see how Shibusen goes about healing him." She hummed, beckoning the boy to follow after her. She glanced over her shoulder at him as he hung his head, lost in his own thoughts. What a pain. This was no time to be pursuing a family that he never had. Even his brother had failed at doing that. What was that child's name again? She was certain she had heard it before. Oh, that's right.

Rion.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hurray, and so the story is beginning to take a serious turn! And the main villain has made an appearance. Yes, its the doing of a witch once again. So yes, the boy is connected to Rion. The story of them is definitely going to come up. Zeke's in some trouble and the point of introducing Ares and Lyra is going to make since very soon.<p>

I wanted to thank everyone once again for the support, reviews, and so forth of this story. Its been keeping this story going, especially when I have no motivation to keep writing.


	19. Those We Protect

Chapter 19: Those We Protect

When she was younger, she hated to see people hurt. Her meister had been one of the most reckless people she had ever met in life, and no matter how much he would rush into danger, at the end of the day, she would still look at him with a look of utter concern, asking if he were alright. Of course he was always the bigger man and declared he was undefeatable no matter how many gashes, cuts, and bruises littered his body. That in mind, Tsubaki's heart nearly shattered when she found her daughter sobbing over her partner's unconscious form while her grandfather figure tried to calm her. It had been enough work to pry her away and Nygus took it upon herself to knock the girl out, pass her to Black Star, and make the arrangements to get all the injured back to Shibusen.

A mother never wants to see their child in any sort of pain. Even Maka had refused to leave her son's side once they had returned to the school. Soul didn't argue. He simply took his seat on the opposite side of the room and conducted his business as necessary. There was a lot of panic because of what happened in Seattle. Many people woke as if nothing had happened while others screamed in the horror of those who simply would not wake again. That was enough damage control to care for and Kid took it upon himself to care for. Azusa accompanied him.

The incident also brought up the issue of how much they were honestly willing to allow their children face alone. No, it wasn't as if they had sent them off into such on their own, but at the same time, it was the idea that these were professors who were expected to bring some form of structure and stability to the institute and they could no longer fully function because of their children and the danger they were put in. Reaching up and pushing the bangs from her daughter's face, Tsubaki allowed a sad smile to cross her face. Maybe it hadn't been selfish to wish her child would have been blessed with ignorance towards the life of a weapon or meister.

"Tsubaki, can you help me with something?" Nygus asked. The dark haired woman nodded, pushing herself from the seat she had been occupying for two days now. She spared a glance at the girl that seemed to refuse waking up for the past two days before she walked to the neighboring room.

"Oh, you're awake." She greeted. Rion was sitting in the middle of his hospital bed, looking disorientated and confused. Nygus was scribbling something on a chart from where she stood by the boy's bed.

"Everything seems stable. You lost a lot of oxygen and were stunned, but I don't see anything we should be worried about." She informed and turned to Tsubaki. "Would you mind helping him change into something cleaner? We tried walking already but he's not all there yet."

"Of course." Tsubaki answered. When Nygus left the room, she turned to Rion who had his head lowered, his messy hair hanging slightly in his face. "So, how are you feeling, Rion? Is your head alright?" The boy gave a mute nod as the older woman went about filling a pale with warm soapy water. "You've been asleep for a couple days. Ava's alright. She was here to visit you earlier." The boy perked.

"I-is she really ok? Is she still here?" he asked. Tsubaki smiled.

"She's staying with her parents today. She went back home with them last night." She answered. "She was very worried about you. She said she won't go home unless you're going home with her." Rion was quiet for a moment.

"Can I go home today then?" he asked. Tsubaki walked over to the boy, soapy water in hand and smiled. She reached over, cupping his chin and lifting his head.

"Not quite yet," She hummed, pushing his golden hair from his face. "You've got beautiful eyes, Rion. Maybe we should consider giving your hair a trim." She asked warmly. The boy's golden eyes widened.

"I-I don't wanna!" he chocked out and tried wigglingly away as Tsubaki went about cleaning his face. "I can do it myself, Sensei!" he cried out, his face now red. The weapon realized what she was doing and nodded, allowing the boy to help himself.

"Right, I'll fetch you something fresh to wear… I believe Ava dropped something off for you." She said, shuffling to the bag placed on the other side of the room. Rion was the smallest boy in their class so she couldn't help that she wanted to baby him just a bit. She turned to hand him his clothing, only to freeze when she saw the scars going down the boy's back as he pulled his shirt off.

"Sensei, can you step out the room so I can… Sensei?" Rion blinked in confusion when he saw the tears that welled up in Tsubaki's eyes. "I-is something wrong?" he asked uncertainly. She seemed to stumble over her words as she walked over to him slowly.

"Rion, those marks on your back…" He reached up and rubbed his back shoulder blade before giving a pathetic smile.

"They're really old. You don't have to worry about them." He informed. Tsubaki walked over and stared at the marks. He was right, they were old, but mixed in what looked like to be whip marks were other small scars.

"What are these from?" she asked. The boy lowered his gaze once again.

"Master… I mean, my old master, he doesn't like disobedient children." He answered and clenched his fists in his lap. "I don't follow instructions very well sometimes so he'd take care of me. But he isn't a very patient man anyway…" The boy's eyes then widened when he was pulled into a tight hug. "S-sensei!" he squeaked, face reddening.

"You're all too young for this." Tsubaki whispered. "These things you're seeing… You're all just children. We're supposed to be protecting you." She said. Rion was quiet as the woman hugged him. "Adults are supposed to protect children…"

"Children can protect adults too, Sensei," Rion said quietly. He smiled slightly as the dark haired woman pulled back. "We're not all as weak and dependent as you think. If my mom and dad were still alive, I know they would have protected me from master with their lives, but sometimes we kids have to put on a smile to protect people like you… You don't have to cry for me, Sensei. I'm a lot stronger than you think." He informed and beamed.

Was the world really changing so much where, in their own innocent way, children felt the need to protect adults as much as adults felt the need to protect them?

0

O

0

"Sensei?" Maka looked up from her book as Lyra came walking into the room with Ares. Soul had stepped out to meet with Spirit and Kid, leaving her to watch over the son. Lyra walked over to the woman with a slight smile. "Um, I just wanted you to know that we found out some really useful news on Zeke's condition and Ares is going to be able to help." She informed. The young man nodded.

"You see, when I was in the same position as Zeke I had to find a way to cancel out the negativity. Your son and I have one thing in common and that's an appreciation for a good piece of music." Ares explained. "There's nothing better than to understand the music of one's soul after all." Closing her book, Maka let out a slow breath.

"So what you're telling me right now is that my son can be revived with a piece of music?" she asked. The pair paused in uncertainty but Ares nodded.

"Y-yeah, something like that." He answered and took a step back as the scythe meister stood.

"I want you to know that I never in my life thought I would see the day where I would come across my own child lying on the ground unresponsive with his meister screaming over him… I never thought in my life I would see my own life situation or anything similar to it flash before my eyes." She started. "I was where he was and yet I still could do nothing to stop this from happening… and now you're coming to me with some insane theory."

"Sensei…"

"NO!" Maka yelled. "I want you to go and find out who the hell did this to my boy and I want you to bring them here to me so I can rip out their souls myself! That's how you can make me feel better!"

"Maka!" She froze when Liz came into the room. The blonde flashed an apologetic smile at the two. "I asked them to do it." She informed and stepped to the side to reveal Ayame. The girl had tears streaming down her face and eyes downcast from where she stood in the doorway.

"We're going to help out, Sensei. Trust me." Lyra offered and beckoned Ayame into the room. The girl stopped half way and let out a chocked sniffle.

"I-it's all m-my fault, Aunt- I mean Maka-Sensei… I should have never let him touch it. I'm his meister, I should have been more careful" She half sobbed. "If he doesn't come back to normal I-"

"That's enough of that, Ayame." Liz spoke up and ushered her to the bedside. "Maka, let's step out while they do what they have to do." She said. They stepped out of the room where Lyra took over. Ayame had taken Maka's seat at Zeke's side and took his hand while Ares stood on the other side of the bed and raised his hands over the boy's sleeping form.

"Do you believe this is going to make a difference?" Maka asked.

"Of course." Liz answered and shot her long time friend a reassuring smile. "As far as I've been informed, Ayame and Zeke haven't necessarily gotten down soul resonance so Ares is going to have to work as a bit of an in between." She explained.

"Wait, what are they about to do?"

"We're using your theory of soul bonding." Liz answered and raised a brow. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your own theory." She scoffed. Maka frowned.

"No I haven't." she answered swiftly. "But do you honestly think that her soul is strong enough to tug at an unresponsive one?" Liz let out a knowing hum.

"I haven't spent very much time around these kids myself. The whole school atmosphere has never been my thing," she started. "But I've watched that girl grow up and I've seen what her own father is capable of… There's no way she's his child and doesn't have the same passion that he has." Maka watched as Lyra instructed the two in the room. Maybe Liz did have a point. That girl was a determined one.

"How much of this theory does Lyra actually understand? She wasn't necessarily the most studious student I had when she was here." Maka spoke up. Liz shrugged.

"I don't know. She spoke fairly confidently on the subject and Ares seemed to know quite a bit himself… Apparently some of your theory helped him out. He's amazing himself, having overcome the madness on his own."

"That wasn't even madness that he had to overcome," Maka mused. "What he had to face was something like we never experienced before… And if Zeke is going through the same thing…" Liz placed a supportive hand on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Don't think so negatively. These kids are capable of far more than you would think."

0

O

0

It hurt. Not as much as before. It was kind of dull and achy. And everything around him was dark. He didn't like it. Trying to move and even breathing was hard. What was going on? Last he remembered was Ayame talking to him about Liam. Where was she at? Weren't they supposed to be looking for Ava and Rion? Aya? Where are you? Ayame? "Who's she?" Eye snapping open, Zeke let out a gasp of breath and let out a startled cry, scrambling backwards away from the curious little man that stood next to him from where he was sprawled on the floor. The man was stout and looked almost to be an imp with red skin.

"W-what the hell are you?" Zeke chocked, pointing an accusing finger. The imp raised a brow in entertainment before letting out a sigh.

"Me? I'm you, kid." He answered. "We were destined to be drawn together." He practically sang as he levitated into the air and kicked back, arms behind his head and leg crossed over his knee. He raised a brow. "Your father had a little friend like me once upon a time but not everyone can handle human possession I suppose."

"Possession? Wait, where are we?"

"Your soul, kid. I was calling out to you and you responded." The imp cackled and floated over to Zeke. "Now the question is what are you going to do for me?" Zeke scowled.

"Do for you! Get the hell out of me you freak!" he yelled. The imp raised a brow.

"Eh? But I could help you, kid!" he announced. "You've got a lot of promise. Abilities hidden deep inside that people would kill to get their filthy hands on."

"I don't care." Zeke growled and grabbed the imp by the front of his suit. "Get the hell out of me and leave me the hell alone." A bored expression crossed the creature's red face.

"But if I leave, how will you find that girl of yours?" he asked. Zeke froze. "I saw her, you know. Right before it all went black. She's a cutie."

"Go to hell." The boy growled, green eyes narrowing dangerously. The imp wasn't fazed.

"You want to protect her, don't you?"

"What?"

"I don't have to live in you, you know. Just give me full control of your soul." Zeke frowned uncertainly. "I'll be gone, but you'll have all my power. Fair trade, no? Then you'll be able to protect that little cutie of yours."

"She's my meister."

"Right, your meister. You want to protect her don't you?"

"Well y-yeah, but."

"Whoa there!" The two stopped in the middle of their conversation at the loud voice that filled the empty room they were in. The imp's eyes narrowed. "Wow, you guys never change your spiel, do you?" The voice was familiar

"Ares?"

"Ah, Zeke! I found your soul in there after all! Great, I'm bringing you home, but first I need you to do something for me."

"Hey! Get outta here, intruder! Show yourself!" The imp snapped indignantly.

"Intruder? That's a good one. Soul possession isn't my thing, ya freak." Ares's voice scoffed. "Now Zeke, I need you to remember something… There's a special tune that bonds you and your meister."

"What?"

"I need you to play it." Ares instructed.

"Play it?" Both Zeke and the Imp questioned in confusion.

"That's right. It's a tune only you and her know… I need something that will pull you two together. Your soul is completely unresponsive and whatever it is that can pull you two together will wake you up." He was unresponsive?

"A-am I alive?" The young weapon chocked out. Ares chuckled in response.

"Yeah, you're alive, kid. Otherwise this here wouldn't be happening. Now do remember what I showed you back when we first met?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. I want you to imagine the melody and play it." Zeke nodded and lifted his hands in uncertainty.

"What now?"

"Just play." Ares spoke. "Something is going to start happening around you but I want you to ignore it and keep playing. When you start there's only one voice I want you to respond to."

"O-ok…" The imp was glaring as Zeke began to move his fingers on an invisible piano to play the tune that had made up on the day off when Ayame stumbled across him in the abandoned music room.

"H-hey now, kid! Pay attention to me!" The imp snapped as the boy allowed his eyes to close. All he wanted was to get out of whatever crazy dream he was in. He was certain his mom was worried sick. Ayame was probably slacking off if he was out for as long as he thought he was. No, Liam was probably making sure she made it to class. He was responsible like that.

"..ke…" He knew that voice.

"Ayame?"

"Ze...ke?" Was it really or another illusion. Was he really alive like Ares said?

"Aya…"

"Zeke, wake up."

"I…"

"Zeke c'mon…Wake up, you big jerk!" Eyes flashing open, he was greeted first with brightness and then the outline of three figures. He opened his mouth to speak but sat up and began hacking until a small chunk of something came up.

"Got it!" Lyra had moved forward with a ziplock bag and scooped up the red chunk with a triumphant smile. "Hopefully this is everything, though we're still gonna have to do some soul therapy with you for a while."

"Wha-" He looked around in confusion.

"Welcome back, kiddo." Ares greeted with a thumbs up. "The big part of the problem is done. I guess it's a good thing we got to you kinda early." He hummed and nodded to the third waiting person. As soon as he turned to her, arms circled his neck.

"You're alive…" Ayame chocked out, hugging him tightly. Taken aback and confused as to what had happened, Zeke reached up and patted her head.

"Yeah… it's good to be back." He said and smiled sadly when he felt her body shaking against his. "Sorry I made you cry… I won't do it again."


	20. Friendship

Chapter 20: Friendship

"So you like it?" Rion stared uncertainly at what was being presented to him. Ava, on the other hand, was beaming at him. "I noticed a lot of our classmates look a lot more like a complete team because they have matching uniforms so I went shopping with my mom and aunt while you had guys day and got these for us!" she chirped. She herself was wearing her pull over school vest which was larger than she must have anticipated. It was light grey with the Shibusen shield on it, and came mid-thigh. She was wearing lavender colored leggings and a button up underneath.

"So, you want us to be matching now?" Rion asked, shrugging off his school jacket and pulling on his own sweater vest that she so proudly provided. His happened to fit him far more comfortably than he expected. Ava beamed even more.

"C'mon, you can't say you don't like it. Even Ayame and Zeke come to school matching!" she reminded. He gave her a slight smile.

"Maybe, but we're a lot better than those two are." He informed. Ava giggled and nodded.

"Maybe, but it kinda sucks that when Zeke absorbed that soul it completely eliminated the previous ones they collected." She informed, slamming her locker shut and wrinkling her nose in disapproval.

"Yeah…" Rion muttered, slamming his locker slammed as well. "But at least he's back at it. Ayame's been taking nonstop assignments the past couple of days. Ms. Misery actually denied her today because she needs to focus on classwork." Ava flinched at this news.

"She must not be too happy." Rion shook his head and nodded his head in the direction behind his partner. She turned and smiled slightly when she saw her cousin approaching with the glowering girl in question at his side.

"Liam's been put in charge of tutoring her cause Zeke has soul therapy to go to twice a week." Rion explained. Ava raised an eyebrow at her partner.

"Where do you find all the stuff out from?" she asked. He grinned innocently.

"Aimee. She tells me a lot while we wait for our weapons class to start." He answered easily.

"I'm telling you, Ayame. If you don't bring your grades up, they're going to start assigning you remedial lessons between extra courses." Liam was chastising. "I know you want to redeem the souls you lost but still."

"Don't patronize me, Liam." Ayame mumbled as she yanked her locker open violently and shoved her school books inside. "It's bad enough my mom has been on my back. Stupid Zeke, his grades are still absolute perfection. Makes me look bad."

"Why don't you study with Zeke then?" Ava asked.

"Or stay awake in class." Rion countered, only for Ayame to shoot him a glare before she closed her locker violently.

"I do study with him! And the only reason I fall asleep in class is because I haven't been sleeping properly at night." She informed, hugging a loose lock of hair from her face. "I keep having these creepy dreams about this freak kid I saw back in Seattle…"

"A kid?" Aimee had walked up, holding her books close to her chest and waving good bye to a companion she had once been walking with. "Are you talking about back in Seattle still?"

"She can't let it go." Liam answered. Ayame glowered.

"If you don't have a solution for my problem, then shut up." She muttered and proceeded to pout. "All I keep thinking is that kid was the reason Zeke got hurt. Like he planted that rancid soul there and then all I want to do is find him and pound his face in."

"Charming." Grimaced Liam and shook his head knowingly. "Violence aside, I wanted to invite all of you to me and Aimee's tonight for a get together." Everyone perked up at this and Aimee beamed.

"That's right. It's been a super rough week with you guys in the hospital and such. We wanted to have a nice night. A sleep over and such." She informed. Ava's eyes lit up while Rion cocked his head to the side curiously.

"A sleep over?" he questioned. "What do we go? Just get together and sleep?" he asked and pursed his lips when the girls, Ayame included, giggled at his ignorance.

"There's more fun than actual sleep." Ayame answered.

"Pass the news on to Gabe and Aiden. I'm sure they'd want to join in." Liam added. Aimee seemed to be gushing over the general idea of a sleep over and was going on about what she would need to get to prepare for the night, leading the rest of the group, while chattering with Ava, to Crescent Room. Rion followed closely behind the two, listening to the details and asking questions every so often. This was all new to him. It wasn't like he had very much of a childhood once Master had taken over as parental figure in his life.

"What time are we meeting at your place?" Ayame asked Liam, falling behind.

"Sometime after six is fine." He answered, allowing himself to fall behind as well. "Do you think Zeke would want to come? I know the two of you haven't been completely yourselves lately. I heard he's been having strange dreams himself." Ayame smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He's still the same guy." She answered and let out a sigh as Liam watched her carefully. He rarely saw much of his two friends between all the school work, assignments, and drama taking place in their everyday lives, so he was looking forward to this night himself, but he knew there was going to be a lot of personal talk he'd miss out on once everyone was together.

"You're going to meet with Zeke now, right?" he asked, snapping the girl from her thoughts. She nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah… Um, he's supposed to be in his mom's office." She answered.

"I'll come with you." He offered easily. "I haven't gotten much of a chance to talk to him since he woke up after all." Ayame smiled and nodded, leading the way. When she pushed open the door, Zeke was sitting in the middle of the floor with Marie, Ares and Maka standing over him and a large dome circling him. Liam was taken aback by the sight and clearly, so was Ayame.

"What're you doing?" Ayame spoke up, rushing into the room. Nygus had been sitting at a desk, scribbling something across a clip board and watching the scene and had reached out her arm stopping the outraged girl.

"There's still some corruption that was discovered in Zeke's soul." She started. Ayame's eyes widened and she looked back to her partner who had looked at her lazily. A strange smirk had crossed his face and he winked at her in response. Liam frowned at the action but Ayame clearly hadn't noticed, frowning at the actions taking place.

"So then what are they doing to him?" The young Shinigami asked. Nygus had leaned back in her seat, still speaking in a calm tone.

"They're trying to pinpoint and eliminate the negative energy in his soul." She answered. "However, when he thought everything had been taken care of, it seems smalls particles of the kishin soul remained. Zeke's bad dreams have been stemming from another existence that wants to take over."

"So then what is all this?" Ayame asked indignantly. "He looks like some type of science experiment!"

"Ayame, hush." Nygus chastised. The young girl immediately went silent, though the frown on her face said enough. Liam shot her a small smile but continued to watch.

"Marie-Sensei is able to dispel the evil in one's soul, as are Maka-sensei and Ares-senpai." He began to explain. "It looks as though they are working together to search for the negative particles in Zeke's souls and destroy them… However, it's not an easy process which is probably why he goes through it twice a week."

"Does it hurt him?" Ayame asked, her voice quiet. Liam shook his head.

"It looks to be pretty painless… Either way, it has to be done or the particles could find a way to gather and take over Zeke all together. Weapons who haven't been treated have been known to lose themselves completely and even go mad." Liam explained. "You have to understand that if you want this him to heal properly." Ayame was watching her partner silently.

"He's hurt on the inside and out…" The girl muttered quietly, eyes lowered. Liam placed a hand on the top on her head gently and allowed her to lean against him as they waited. He had seen the wounds that were somehow inflicted on their friend on the battlefield and shuttered at the thought of the scars that would be left, but nothing seemed to compare to what he had to deal with in order to keep his soul intact. It wasn't long before the dome began to fade and the three that circled the boy let out sighs.

"Looks like we didn't get much done today, Zeke." Marie said in an apologetic tone as Ares helped the young boy from the ground. He smiled at her in response.

"It's ok, Sensei. I've been feeling fine lately, honestly." He informed and flinched when his mother grabbed his chin and looked him straight into his eyes. "Mom?" She was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh and shaking her head as she released him.

"It's nothing." She said, running her fingers tiredly through her hair. "If you feel strange, I want you to call me, you understand. I don't want to hear that you've been acting weird or not feeling well." She chastised. Zeke laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He answered and beamed at his waiting friends. "Hey Liam! I didn't expect you to come with Ayame. It ran a little longer than usual today, sorry."

"It's fine. It was something that needed to be done." Liam answered and nodded in greeting to the others in the room. "Hope you didn't mind a small audience today."

"No, its fine." Marie answered. "It's good that Ayame could see so she knows what exactly this all entails."

"And," Ares spoke up. "If you ever want a lesson or two on how this goes I can always inform you." He chirped with a wink. Maka gave a disapproving look while Zeke wrinkled his nose in disapproval. Ayame snorted.

"I'll pass." She answered with a wave of her hand. "Liam came along cuz he wanted to tell Zeke about the new plans for the weekend."

"New plans? I thought we were ordering pizza and catching up on your late homework this weekend?" Zeke questioned and grinned at the annoyed look sent his way. Liam chuckled as well.

"Well that could be a part of the weekend," He answered. "I'm inviting everyone to my place. A sleep over. Fun, quality time, and a little break from the stress, you know." The dark haired boy explained. Zeke quirked a brow at this.

"Eh? You're actually allowing this? I thought you'd never let people come and trash your place for fun?" he teased. Liam grimaced at this.

"There will be structure." He countered swiftly. "Proper etiquette will be put into place. I won't have my home treated like a barn. Shoes off at the door and such, you know." He informed knowingly. Zeke scoffed and Ayame rolled her eyes. Clearly something would never change.

"Alright, so when do you expect us and what are we bringing?" Zeke asked as he crossed the room to gather his things.

"Well considering Ayame's missing assignments," Liam started and ignored the girls indignant cry, "I'll say bring any work you need to complete and the usual sleep over items." He answered. Zeke nodded, shouldering his bag and holding out his sweatshirt to Ayame, who easily took it.

"I've got this awesome new video game I've been meaning to show off. Can I bring that too?" he asked, leading the way out the room. Liam had perked up at this, asking about it while Ayame shook her head and followed.

"Ayame-chan?" She paused, glancing over her shoulder at Maka. The woman looked concerned.

"Is something wrong, Sensei?" The young girl asked, allowing her best friends to walk ahead of her. The woman shook her head.

"No, not really… I just have a request of you." She answered. Ayame nodded slowly, confused as to where this would be going. "I want you to watch out for Zeke. I mean, as his friend, not just his meister."

"Of course."

"If you ever think he's not being himself, I want you to tell me, ok?" Maka instructed. Ayame became confused. "If something about him doesn't seem like himself, it's important that you say something to either myself or Ares or even Marie-sensei."

"Is something wrong with him?" Ayame asked, her aqua eyes widening slightly. Maka smiled and let out a tired sigh.

"No. I suppose it's just me as a mother worrying too much." She answered. Ayame watched her. She had been around Maka all of her life. She knew how the woman was and yeah, parents were old, but she knew that her parents, along with Zeke and Liam's weren't that old. Not as old to look as tired and worn as Maka had at the moment. Giving a reassuring smile, Ayame nodded.

"I'll make sure you're the first to know, Sensei." She offered and waved, clutching Zeke's sweatshirt closer to her before rushing out of the office to catch up with the boys who had given her disapproving frowns when they realized she hadn't been right with them the entire time.

Some things would never change.

0

O

0

"The point is to be able to pinpoint my actual abilities."

"Eh? But then what if you're just your average, everyday meister?"

"Then I'll just have to deal with it."

"How would your mom feel?"

"She wouldn't really care so much. And dad's just worried about me staying focused on more practical issues." The kids were all sprawled around Aimee and Liam's shared living room, enjoying pizza and conversation. The current topic was Gabe and how he was supposed to go about channeling his witch's blood that he inherited from his mother.

"So what kinda power do you think you'll have?" Rion asked, eyes shining with excitement. "What kinda powers do guy witches have?"

"Guy witches are a rare breed in these parts." Gabe answered proudly. "If my magic finally sparks, I'll be known as a wizard, not a witch. And I'm hoping something bad ass, like elemental control!" He answered and Rion seemed to light up with excitement over the possibility.

"I think you should get something useful." Aimee informed, leaning back on her palms and admiring the job she had done on her freshly painted toe nails. "Something that will help people for instance."

"Yeah, doesn't you mom have healing abilities?" Ava added, lying on the floor and kicking her feet up on the couch. "What if you inherited something like that?"

"Or super speed!" Aiden chimed in, ignoring the pointed look that Aimee shot his way. Clearly he had missed her point.

"Either way, I have to get someone who can help me channel everything properly." Gabe informed. "And my dad refuses to let me go to the witch's guild for it. Mom's pretty much on his side so I have to work with whose here." He informed, leaning back into his elbows lazily.

"I wonder what it would be like to have a magical power." Rion hummed thoughtfully.

"I'd think it's something like what you already have." Liam answered easily, frowning disapprovingly at Aiden, who was pouring extra chocolate syrup onto his already covered ice cream. "From the perspective of the average, every day person, we're considered magical."

"It's true." Aimee spoke up. "Back home, I was the only person like me so I was kind of ashamed. Not to mention, my parents are anti violence, so considering my weapon type, it wasn't necessarily productive."

"This is the only life we've known." Ayame hummed, resting on her stomach next to Zeke who was leaning against the wall and munching on a slice of pizza. "Our parents used to have discussions about when we'd grow up and come to Shibusen."

"That's kinda cool." Said Rion. "I mean, I found out what I could do at a young age because of my parents… But I never knew that there were so many of us that could do what I did."

"How'd you find out about Shibusen then?" asked Zeke.

"Some lady." Rion answered. Everyone stared at him in confusion. "Yeah, I don't remember seeing her face. It was winter and she was wearing a hood, but after a performance she came up to me and gave me a card and told me I needed to go where I could be taken care of properly. So I didn't ask any questions."

"You ran away." Aimee finished. Rion nodded.

"I had a lot of money hidden and saved so getting away was easy. Plus I was taken care of once I got here… I like it here and I'd never go back. I have friends here."

"You didn't have anyone there?" Aiden asked. Rion wrinkled his nose slightly, as if thinking.

"Well the others there took care of me when they could. There weren't many kids, you know so I didn't get moments like this." He explained.

"I guess we're lucky that mystery woman brought you to us then, huh pipsqueak!" laughed Gabe, pulling the smaller boy into a headlock and mussing his hair teasingly. The boy feigned annoyance, though a smile was evident on his face. Ava smiled fondly herself, happy that her partner was finding his place within their group of friends. Right now, bonds were going to be what kept them going with the threat looming over their heads.


	21. Back Story

_Author's Note: A little something I wanted to do for fun. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 21: Back Story

**The Observant One**

You may not know much about me. That's because I tend to fade into the background and observe everyone else… Mostly because everyone seems to need to be observed. My name's Aiden Éclair. I'm a weapon. A flame thrower to be exact. I guess flame ability runs in the family. My mom's a lantern. Her name's Jacqueline. My dad's name is Harvar. I've been told I'm nothing like them. Apparently I'm far more approachable and friendly than either of them. I'm not sure what to say on that. I think my mom's pretty kind. But that's not what I'm here to tell you about. I'm here to tell you about me. See, I'm 13, a weapon, and a student at Shibusen. I've seen a lot in the few months at the school and I'm kinda worried.

Madness is starting to spread. I've heard the professors talking about it. They're worried it's doing of the witches again. If that's the case, then I feel like I should keep I close eye on my partner. He's really head strong and has a huge knack for trouble… That's what screwed us up when we went up against Bloody Mary. Sometimes I wonder, if this is witch related, is there a chance that a war will break out causing us to choose where our ties lie. Gabe doesn't have the best relationship with his parents… but would leave behind his partner to protect his mother's honor?

Hm, maybe I'm too worried. There are other people to be keeping a closer eye on other than Gabe. People don't realize it, but these googles I have with me can see more than you'd imagine and with my meister, we can find even the smallest waver in ones soul…. If only we could properly resonate souls. I know you're thinking, why not sit back and relax? What about school work? Friends? Maybe even girls?

Have you seen the people I spend time with? They're enough for me right. Ayame's like a sister, my meister is my best friend and like a brother to me, as have the other guys. Aimee's pretty, but she's got a boyfriend and I don't know how Liam would take to me flirting with his partner… even if I knew how to flirt. Oh and Ava? She's super cool. She's fun too, but I don't think any of us are at any point to be thinking such things.

Plus, her mom kinda scares me.

**The Runaway**

Shibusen is nothing like back home! It's amazing. It's colorful. It's like a constant adventure and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy every moment. I mean, don't get me wrong, sometimes it's pretty terrifying, but I have the most fearless partner that school could provide. My name is Aimee Siochana and I'm 16 years old and weapon partner to THE Shinigami's one and only son. I mean, it's gonna be some kind of rags to riches deal, right? I came from a hippie family, selling hemp garmets and handmade soaps with my parents and adopted siblings to waking up with central air conditioning and constantly running hot water. What more can a girl ask for? As for my partner, he's a cutie.

Liam's different from any boy I've ever met. I mean a lot of the boys at Shibusen are unique, but Liam is something special. I mean, he's a little OCD with this whole anti-germ and keep everything neat and tidy, but there's more than just that. He's proper, polite, well spoken, and an all around little gentleman. I shouldn't speak about him as if he's a child, he is 14 after all, but he's always so kept together. He's what keeps me going despite what I am… What I do. You see, I have this thing. An ability really. When I lose myself, I lose control and I become a weapon that can completely absorb my user and cause damage. I was taken before and I don't remember anything but waking up with dead bodies everywhere, some place I couldn't recognize. The guy I had originally been with had completely freaked himself and wouldn't stop shaking when I tried to calm him myself. I never wanted to use my weapon form again. But then these people came through, on some weird assignment and I saw them in action. They're the ones who recruited me and I left him without a word to find out more about this life. A life where I wouldn't be looked at like some freak of nature.

That's what its like for me here in Death City. I mean, I've already had a boyfriend and a break up, but you live and you learn. Plus, there are bigger things to focus on. Liam's dad, who's a complete hottie by the way, has been saying something about possible threats to the school. I'm certain it has something to do with recent attacks in Seattle, but I usually stay to myself until more details are revealed.

Sometimes, there are things I don't want to know.

**The Sympathetic**

My mom's the most fun person I know and my dad is just as cool. I'm an only child but I have two people I consider to be my big brother and sister. They're my dad's weapons, Pots of Fire and Thunder. My name's Ava Rung and unlike a lot of my family, I wasn't born in Death City. My parents did a lot of traveling so I was born on the road. I'm a free spirit, just like my mom, my dad says, that's why I wasn't born in a hospital. I'm not sure if that's exactly the truth, but it's fun to tell people.

What you need to know about me is that, yeah, I have a lot of my parents' personality, but I'm still my own girl. I love having fun and all that, but I see myself helping my friends a lot. I'm always the little sister no matter where I go and if I can help others then I will. I guess I got my first taste of that when I met my cousin Liam for the first time. He's two years older than me, but he has weird habits. One time, he found mud on his shoes and wouldn't stop scrubbing until Ayame snatched the cloth from his hand. He's a funny guy. He wants to be so mature, but he's still a kid like the rest of us. He's not the only one who needs that reminder.

My partner Rion is the youngest and smallest one in our class but he's got a lot he tries to do to prove himself. I don't think he needs to prove anything though. He's amazing as a partner. He always listens to ways to make us better as a team and he's even taught me a couple things. He's the cutest really. I don't think he's used to people caring for him though. He's been hurt badly by the people he was with before he came to Shibusen and I don't want that to happen to him ever again.

He got hurt when we went to Seattle. I should have paid closer attention and got us somewhere safe… I won't let that happen ever again.

**The Headstrong**

My name is Ayame Star Nakatsukasa, I'm 13 years old, a meister and really the biggest competition any one in Shibusen has coming. Yup, I said it and if you know who my dad is, you might assume its genetic, but there's more to me than meets the eye. Firstly, I'm not living to be like my parents, I'm aiming for higher than that. I want to leave a path different from what anyone would ever expect of me. My dad's been striving to bring honor to the Star clan name and I want to make sure that none of this is in vain. That's why I take on every challenge, head high and with pride… I hate to admit it, but I guess I have a soft spot myself though. My mom always likes to point it out.

My partner is my best friend. Zeke. I've known him my entire life and I don't think I'd want anyone else as my partner no matter how much of a hard time I give him. He's always watching out for me and protecting me. He always has. He understands how I am and I understand him. Mom says were like Ying and Yang, just like her and dad. I don't know if she's hinting at something, but I do know that me and Zeke are destined to go far. But it's my fault he was hurt. I should have been more careful. If I had stayed focus, maybe he wouldn't have touched that soul and then…

Everyone says it's not my fault, even him, but the feeling won't go away. I've never seen Aunt Maka look so stressed, but maybe that's because she's seen something that I haven't. She told me to watch for him. To make sure he's himself. I don't know what the means? Is there something that I missed? Is Zeke himself or is there something still inside of him that could take control whenever it wants? He seems the same as always. Still doing better than me in class. Still pulling my hair for fun. Still the same old Zeke I've always known. But sometimes, there's something different about his eyes.

Sometimes, I feel like the Zeke I know isn't the one looking at me.

**The Bold**

Sometimes I wonder what the hell makes one person that much more valuable than other. I mean, they say blood is thicker than water, but I don't think I'd ever be able to choose between my friends, family, and partner. I mean, my parents are kinda weird. They're both always busy and my mom's not around so much, so my partner's family has become more of a family for me, but I don't think I could choose between the family that raised me and the family that adopted me.

My name is Gabriel Ford, I'm thirteen years old and I'm half witch… Is that the term I want to use? Well my mom's a witch and my dad's normal. So yeah. I don't know. Anyway, you need to know that I'm here to do big things at Shibusen. I want to be the top of the meister/weapon pyramid. I want people to know and respect the name Ford where ever they go. Don't get me wrong, my dad is respected, but not to the same extent as Death Scythe. You see, sometimes I feel like if you're not Death Scythe or Shinigami himself then you don't really matter. I mean, the current Death Scythe isn't the only Death Scythe in the city, but because he's so powerful, he's instantly at the top of the food chain. That's where I want to be and one day I will be, with a gorgeous woman by my side.

In fact, I already have my eyes on someone special. And she really is something special. She's fierce, strong, brave and super cute! She's like the perfect package… I just need her to realize that I'm just as amazing.

I'll be more than another pawn on the chest board.

**The Poised**

As the son of a Shinigami, it's my place to hold a certain appearance. I realized this at a young age when I realized my mother would act different at dinner parties and such, than she did when she was with family and friends. She told me it was because dad had to show the world that his home was a composed and distinguished as they would expect. I knew that wasn't the case though. You see, my dad has this really insane obsession with symmetry. I don't think there was any bigger celebration than when I turned 8 years old. But I guess crazy runs in the family because I'm not exactly the most stable person you'll meet.

I'm not as bad as my dad, but I've got my own bit of OCD. I hate dirt. Messes to be exact. Germs even more. It's disgusting. How do people honestly live knowing that the impending demise of their immune system lies on a door knob or that fork that's been sitting out on the counter for the past ten minutes? Am I the only one who realizes that a little sanitation, dusting, and bleach would make the world such a better place to live? My best friends, Ayame and Zeke, they understand how I am and for the most part, they let me have my moments, but my partner, she wants to help me get over it.

Aimee's a great person. She's a couple years older than me and considering the life she lived before she came to Death City, I know there are some things she would know more about than me, so I listen to her. She has her own habits that need to be fixed though, don't get me wrong. She's kinda messy and she's always going on about some guy. Dad told me she kinda reminds him of how mom used to be and I cringe at the idea. There's no way my mom was anything like Aimee. She's far more elegant. Before you call me a mama's boy, just know that I'd never speak ill of my mother or father.

My name is Liam Thompson and my father is Shinigami, Death the Kid.

No matter how bad things get in this city, I'll stand by my father, his decisions, and everything that Shibusen orders.

**The Orphan**

I'm not too fond of telling my story. It's troublesome. People always give me this sad look like they wish they could help me, but the thing is, the damage is done. You can't help me any more. I've gotten away from the problem and the problem was the family, if that's what you want to call it, that I had before I came to Shibusen.

My name's Rion, I'm ten years old, the youngest in my class, and a circus runaway.

My parents died when I was young. I remember their faces really well and the accident as well. We were all in a traveling circus together. It's not like I'm a special case they found sitting on the side of the rode with no home. No, they knew me. These people were there when I was born. When I took my first steps. When I discovered what I was capable of. You see, a pole transforming in the middle of acrobatic performances to a little boy brings in the big bucks. That's what master told me. So I did what I was told but slip ups aren't acceptable. No one's ever gotten hurt because of me, but that's not the point.

The first time my partner saw the scars on my back, she cried. Those marks are a sign of me messing up. That's what I tell her, but she's too kind. She won't accept it no matter what. Ava. She's a really special person to me. Her soul called to me. That's what Maka-Sensei says. She wants to protect me and I want to protect her as well. She treats me like a human, not an item. She worries if she's being too rough with me in training or battles, but I'm tough even if I'm the smallest in our class.

In this new life ahead of me, I want to protect these people who have given me a new reason to live. These people who stumbled on me and directed me to a place where I'm not a freak, but something special.

I don't know what those things were that attacked me and Ava and the others in Washington, but next time, I will be ready.

**The Determined**

My names Ezekiel Solomon Evans. You can call me Zeke though. I prefer it. When you look at me, you probably see my father, oh, but my mother's eyes and smile. Trust me, I've heard it all before. I like to read. I really enjoy music. I can play two instruments- piano and guitar. It'd be cool to learn another. I'm good in school and I don't really like arguing at all. A lot of qualities about me people say remind them of my parents. Thing is, I'm not my dad and I'm not my mom. I'm me, Zeke.

Maybe that's why I treasure my partner so much. She and I have a lot in common. We both strive for something bigger and better. We want people to identify us as ourselves and not by what our parents have done. No, I'm not going to change who I am, my mom raised me to be far more respectable than that, but I am going to go whatever path takes me where I want to be. There's just one problem.

There was an incident. I got myself mixed up in something I don't think I have full control of. The professors say I'll be fine and it's something they can manage, but sometimes I feel like there's another side of me that wants to come out. At night I have these dreams where I talk to this guy. I never see his face. There's always a shadow blocking his face as he sits in this huge comfy chair in a vacant room. He has a soothing voice and he always tells me to stop holding back my truest desires. I don't know what those desires are but when I snap out of it, I either wake up in a cold sweat or with Ayame yelling at me to pay attention.

I don't get what it is, but I need a better control of this stranger that wants to take over my life.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry I've been kinda delayed with the updates. Life's been catching up with me and I've been a responsible adult, between work and now dating ;) So i've had a lot of distractions. Not gonna lie, they're huge distractions but I'm going to try my best to keep up with updating regularly:)<p>

As usual, please read and review. They keep the fire burning


	22. Determination

Chapter 22: Determination

"LIAM!" He lifted his gaze from his homework expectantly as his partner came rushing into their small, shared kitchen with a wide grin in place and large Tupperware in her arms. She had spent the better half of the day in the company of the girls who had gathered at Tsubaki-Sensei's for a cooking lesson. It would seem that after Ayame completely botched some unagi she had made for Zeke one day, the complaint made its way back to her mother who took it upon herself to give some cooking lessons to students who were willing. While Aimee's cooking wasn't bad, she made sure to follow the instructions given to her from the boxes step by step and even she was tired of finding ways to make certain things seem new. Putting down his pencil and resting his chin in his palm, Liam smiled slightly.

"Is that what sensei had you guys make today?" he asked. Aimee's smile widened and she nodded.

"We each we taught a different dish! Ava made Sheppard's Pie. Becca made Ziti and Ayame and I made this!" She pulled the lid off her container with a wide grin in place. Liam cocked his head to the side.

"Lasagna."

"YUP! It's perfect. Star-Sensei was taste tester." She informed, placing the dish on the table and going to fetch plates. "Of course, Tsubaki-sensei made him his own special dinner so he wouldn't eat up what we made."

"Sensei had all the ingredients ready for you?" Liam asked, deciding it would be best to tuck away his work since he was certain his partner would want to chat while they ate. Ever since she and that guy broke up she had spend a lot of time at home or with the girls so the young Shinigami had become accustomed to pausing his tasks for her.

"No, we had to come with what we wanted to prepare and she helped." Aimee answered as she placed their dining ware on the table and sat across from her patiently waiting partner. "You know, she's really a nice woman, Tsubaki-sensei." Liam let out a laugh and raised a brow.

"You doubted?" he asked. Aimee wrinkled her nose.

"Well no, but I mean, she's married to Star-Sensei and Ayame's kinda rough girl herself, but Sensei, she's very kind and gentle." She answered and Liam hummed in acknowledgment as he served himself.

"She's always been that way for as long as I can remember… Ayame can be gentle when she wants, but I think she prefers the tough girl act, you know." He explained easily. Aimee smiled slightly and nodded.

"I knew a girl that was a little like her… Ayame kinda reminds me of a little sister at times. She's so strong willed but she can be a real kid at the same time, you know."

"That's Ayame." Liam chuckled while helping himself to a bite of the casserole. He hadn't realized his partner was watching him intently. His eyes widened slightly and the red head's shoulders fell.

"I-is it ok?" she asked cautiously. Swallowing, Liam allowed a bright smile to cross his face.

"Actually, it's better than I expected!" He answered honestly and his partner lit up, letting out an excited squeal. He continued to eat as his weapon went on about her day and the experience she had cooking with the other girl. Apparently Becca wasn't so great at cooking, so her partner did most of it, but she because he had recently gotten sick and she couldn't seem to comprehend making canned soup, she had assigned herself the mission of learning to cook. As for Ayame, she wasn't so bad, it was more so her actually paying attention to what she was doing. Same for Ava.

"No we can officially alternate cooking days!" Aimee finished, beaming. An entertained smile crossed Liam's face at the concept of swapping dinner days, but he nodded in agreement. Having company for dinner had been enough for him personally.

"Oh by the way," He started, swallowing another fork full. "We're actually having dinner with my parents this weekend. Mom's been kinda lonely with dad going off on all these crowd control conferences." He informed.

"Dinner with your mom?" Aimee asked, squirming in her seat anxiously. "Is it formal or…" Liam scoffed before she could finish.

"Formal? No way. My mom is the most laid back person you could ever meet." He explained with a careless wave of his hand. "You could go just as you are now and we'd be just fine." At this Aimee pursed her lips in disapproval.

"I'd hardly go to dinner with your mom dressed like this." She said, indicating to her Capri sweats and worn out, mid drift shirt. "I'll figure out something more appropriate." She finished. Liam shrugged a shoulder in response. He had nearly forgotten that his partner had rarely spent long periods of time in the presence of his mother and had been intimidated the first time they had met. He continued to eat, convinced everything would be fine.

"Whatever you want." He hummed. It wasn't like he was bringing her home as his girlfriend, right?

0

O

0

Ayame had always had an overall fascination in what Zeke could do with an instrument. For as long as she could remember, he had a talent with music. Maybe it was because of his dad- she wouldn't have been surprised- but that wasn't the point. Shuffling past her partner's room, fresh from the shower and content, the dark haired meister paused for a moment to consider the faint sound coming from the door she stood at. Cautiously, she leaned forward and pressed her ear to the door, making out the distinct sound of her partner practicing on his guitar. It had to have been something new because she didn't recognize it.

"A tune to ease the soul…" Zeke hummed to himself. There was a pause in his playing and he allowed an aggravated sigh to escape. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Frowning, Ayame walked abruptly into the room, cheeks puffed up and scowl set.

"There's nothing wrong with you!" she snapped. Zeke stared at her in mild shock before sliding his large earphones from his head and putting down his guitar.

"What're you going on about now?" he asked. Ayame huffed and practically stomped over to him. Without word, Zeke moved over as she climbed onto his bed. She sat on her knees and stared at the disinterested male across from her.

"There's nothing wrong with you, y'know." She said. Her partner raised a brow. "You're the best person I know!" At this, she sucked in a breath and felt her face heat up as the white haired teen across from her laughed. He reached out and ruffled her hair teasingly.

"Worried about me?" he asked. She swatted his hand away.

"N-no! I just over heard you talking to yourself and wanted to tell you to knock off the negative stuff." She defended. Zeke smiled to himself and leaned into his pillow.

"So you were worried." he muttered and Ayame looked away. "I'm fine, you know… I've just got a lot on my plate aside from school now." He answered as she leaned into the pillows next to him. His guitar was still resting in his lap and she had reached out distractedly, playing random notes.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" she asked, not noticing that her partner was watching her.

"No, not really…" he answered just as distractedly. There was a long silence between the two before Zeke spoke again. "I was thinking maybe we would take a couple days away from school." Ayame looked up at him and scoffed.

"You wanna take a couple days off from school?" She asked with an entertained smirk. "You never shut up about missing work when we leave for assignments…" Zeke rolled his eyes. She had a point but he wasn't going to voice it.

"I want you to help me out with something and being at school isn't going to help. I need a stress free environment for this." He explained easily, also reaching out and strumming a few notes on the guitar. "It's a little something Ares told me about. He said it might be useful in helping me maintain any negativity that may linger in my soul."

"Lingering negativity? I thought they were taking care of that?" Ayame asked, attention back on her partner. She had been told that he was doing fine. That aside from Soul Therapy every so often there was nothing they would have to worry about. Zeke was starting down at the guitar in his lap and let out a distracted hum.

"It's complicated, but it's nothing I need _you_ to worry about." He answered. "Just come with me. It'll only be two days of personal training and we'll be back to work in no time." He answered and looked back at her expectantly. Ayame wrinkled her nose but let out a sigh and shrugged in response.

"Sure, I suppose I have no choice. I am your partner after all." She answered, giving what was a careless shrug before she glanced back at Zeke. He was staring absently down at his guitar once again, his fingers moving barely above the strings of the instrument. Something didn't seem right about him however. "Zeke?" He didn't look up immediately but his head slowly lifted and met her gaze with glazed over eyes.

"A…yame…" His voice had dropped and his bangs fell into his eyes as he leaned towards her. The girl stiffened and leaned back away from him.

"H-hey now!" He stopped just before his face reached hers and a slight smirk crossed his face.

"Not bad." He had whispered before his eyes lifted to her face and slowly began to light up again. There was a long pause before he blinked in confusion and moved back quickly. "What happened?" Ayame stared at him, cheeks red and confused.

"You're kidding right?" she asked, squinting at him suspiciously. "You just got weird on me!" She yelled indignantly, pointing an accusing finger. Zeke's face fell.

"I didn't do anything to you did I?" he asked swiftly. Ayame shook her head slowly as her partner dropped back into his pillow and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Dammit, Ares told me to not lose myself too much," he growled. He was annoyed and Ayame could tell in those few moments that it definitely wasn't him that had closed in on her. Was that what the lingering negativity in his soul he had to take care of?

"Does this happen a lot?" She asked carefully while her partner continued to stew in his frustrations. He glanced at her briefly before nodding quietly, allowing himself to respond.

"Kinda. When I let my guard down." He explained. "So I do some exercises to keep it at bay." He nodded down at the guitar in his lap. "Music of the soul." He answered easily. Ayame wasn't completely sure what he was talking about, but she nodded all the same.

"Is that the trip we're going on? To train to keep whatever that was away?"

"Something like that. There's a man Ares wants me to visit, that's where I'm going."

"You mean where we're going." Ayame stood up, much to Zeke's bewilderment, on her partner's bed and pointed down at him with determination. "We're going to beat this and we're gonna find that freak that did this to you and beat his sorry ass!" Her partner stared at her blankly for a moment before laughing and shaking his head knowingly.

"You're such a pain."

0

O

0

He started with a run, did a cartwheel, flipped, caught himself on one hand, and managed to spin on his palm, push himself into the air into a flip only to land on his feet. Turning easily, the golden haired weapon smiled brightly at his wide eyed partner. "It's a very basic move. I'm certain you can get it no problem." Staring at her partner in disbelief, Ava let out an awkward laugh, adjusting the glasses sliding down her nose.

"I'm not sure I can move that easily… I'm a little bigger than you, y'know." She tried to reason but he simply cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Size has nothing to do with any of this." He informed waving his hand at her in a dismissive manner. "It's all about weight distribution and execution. You can cartwheel can't you?"

"Well yeah…"

"And you can flip right?"

"Yeah I can, but…"

"So why can't you do all of them together?" The boy asked, causing the girl in front of him to glower.

"Because I'm not an acrobat." Ava answered with a pout. With this, Rion let out a laugh and placed his hands on his hips while looking at her with clear entertainment.

"I admit, I have been doing this since I was about five, but it's not something that can't be learned even at your age." Ava frowned but her partner continued. "My performance partners had to learn similar moves as well in order for the show to be amazing. They could do those moves with me in hand and I'd transform and move in sync with them. It's all about being able to read one another."

"So it's almost like soul resonance." Ava added.

"Sure," He partner responded with a grin. "So you wanna give it a try? Once you get the moves down we can practice with you holding me before moving on." Ava nodded, a determined look on her face. Sid-sensei had suggested they work on battle maneuvers together so that they would have a better success rate and maybe less damage to themselves, so Rion took it upon himself to start teaching his partner moves he and who ever his circus partner was would perform. He was excited about the idea apparently because his eyes lit up and he held a smile on his face as he directed her through each move. To say the least, she was at least a fast learner and two hours later they were sitting across from one another taking a break.

"So your old partner, were they kind to you?"Ava asked, leaning back on her palms from her place on the floor. Rion nodded, a faint smile on his face.

"Yeah, she was kind. We were very good friends." He answered. "She was always trying to defend me." Ava giggled.

"So you had a girl partner before Shibusen too?" she teased causing her partner to squirm.

"Well not the whole time… Sometimes I'd do shows with the lion tamer, Maximus. And a couple of the other acrobats would want to do shows with me, but eventually Rena became my designated partner." He explained, picking at nothing in particular on the training room floor. Ava smiled slightly. She knew he had wanted to escape that setting but at the same time, those people were like family to him she was certain. He had to have missed some of them.

"So do you think when you're a big bad death scythe you might want to go see them again?" The dark haired girl asked, a bright shine in her blue eyes. Her smile faltered when she noticed her partner twitched.

"I… I don't really know so much. Plus I'm not sure if I'd be able to find them. Its not like we were a stationary group." He explained. "Plus if one person found me I'd hate to think of who all would follow. I didn't exactly announce I'd be leaving."

"So all of this was to escape? You're never turning back?" Rion shook his head.

"I want to become stronger in order to protect myself and people I care about but I don't want to turn back. There was nothing there for me and I know they understand that. They were like my family, but they could only protect me so much from Master." There was a long silence between the two.

"Well I think you'll become someone amazing." Ava spoke up boldly. "You might be a pipsqueak now, but there's so much you can do and together we could turn heads!" Rion stared at the bold girl with wide eyes for a moment before snorting and grinning at her crookedly.

"You're really determined, Ava. Always ready to just fly forward." He said in a teasing voice that caused the girl's face to fall slightly.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" she asked in slight confusion, head cocked to the side. Her partner's grin widened.

"Of course it is… Aviator."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys, but I've been distracted. I'm working for you tho. OMG this site has changed a lot and I had to come back and add to this that it took me forever to process how to upload this chapter. Womp me, right? smdh.<p>

As usual, please read and review!


	23. The Kids Will Be Fine

**Chapter 23: The Kids Will Be Fine**

When they were younger, they had looked up to the adults that surrounded them to a certain extent. After all, they were all to be respected for various reasons aside from simply being their elders. They battled kishins, madness, were right hands of Shinigami himself. There were so many reasons for them in their younger years to want to model themselves after these adults in some form or another. That became even more evident when they had children of their own however. Soul had been a nervous wreck for a good two weeks once he found out that he and Maka were going to be parents. Then the anxiety returned once again during her ninth month. Would they be suitable parents? How would they go about disciplining him? What would they teach him and when would they do it? Would he be a weapon or meister or would he somehow be a regular citizen of Death City? Most importantly, what path would he even want to follow?

Maka was the voice of reason, for once, when it came to this. Yes, she had been nervous, but she spent the first month and last month of her pregnancy expressing to her husband that they were fit parents and that their child would be amazing and happy. Luckily, for her sanity, they gave birth to a happy and healthy little boy. Ezekiel Solomon Evans. He had been a quiet baby. Rarely cried and always seemed to be observing things. The rare opportunity that was taken to visit Soul's family consisted of Mrs. Evans cooing over the child and stating the white haired child may have resembled his father, but was a far more pleasant infant. Comments aside, Soul was proud of his son. The boy grew up to be smart, curious, well mannered, and likeable. He had both his father and mother's personalities and balanced it all perfectly… at least until it came to a certain girl.

Black Star had come into the whole parenting ordeal as confidentially as you would have expected from the egotistical meister. He had been confused when Tsubaki, who had only still been his fiancé at the time, came walking up to him, an emotional mess and supposedly sick. The goofy assassin hadn't quite understood what he was being told when his long partner and future wife came up to him with tears in her eyes stating that "the test was positive". So after a small sit down, a play through of their little "fun" a few weeks earlier, it hit and Black Star wasted no time running through Death City exclaiming from every rooftop and high perch that they would soon be blessed with a new star. Maka was three months ahead of Tsubaki in pregnancy, but the two spent a good amount of time together, exchanging notes as did Soul and Black Star. Black Star wasn't sure of why his best friend was so anxious. In fact, the only point in which he felt doubt was the trip they planned to Japan to tell Tsubaki's parents the news… oh and that they eloped because, let's face it, Black Star would not allow his son or daughter to come into the world "on bastard terms".

None the less, he held his head high and was at his new wife's beck and call through her pregnancy, developing ways to keep her comfortable and trying to understand when she would go through strange mood swings and cravings. He was calm and cool through it all… and then she went into labor- a month early. Fainting aside, they made it to the hospital and he stood by her side through it all. Their little girl, Ayame Star, was born with wide eyes that matched her father's and a wail as well. She was small but healthy and Tsubaki held her close for the longest, whispering how happy she was that their little one had come into the world safely. Ayame wasn't a big crier, but she made her presence known as an infant with coos and babbles. She liked attention that much was certain. She would start off quiet with strangers and once she was comfortable, she liked to be the center of the show. While she grew out of the habit in some manner, her attention turned to a certain boy she spent most of her time with. It was all about finding ways to get his eyes on her even if it was just to annoy him. Blair liked to joke about the relationship between the two since they were in diapers. Best friends or not, there was something there in her eyes.

Everyone responds to situations differently, but to Liz, no response could or would ever compare to Kid's. For as long as she could remember, he had a way about him that could either amaze or shock a person. The day he had proposed she had wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. There was no romance to it at all. Her heart had skipped a beat, yes, but the serious expression on his face as he looked at her filing her nails and stated that maybe they should plan a future together was not what she wanted. Especially with no ring in hand. The second time around, she supposed he got it better. She had been standing in the middle of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, straight from the shower and toothbrush in mouth as he stood with a determined expression on his pink cheeked face and ring box held out towards her. They were young, had just survived a war, and he was next in line to be Shinigami. It was time to move forward.

Kid was an amazing husband, OCD aside. He had worked on it, though the occasional break down was inevitable, and aside from Shinigami business, he was the same Kid she had always known. His spastic mannerisms came back into play during her pregnancy with their son and he would go on tangents about the possibilities of her having multiples, but she would wave them off or have Patty, before she had run off to do her own thing, distract their golden eyed miester. Liam's birth was even more interesting. Kid had arrived at the end and apologized over and over again for days on end about missing the birth of their child. Liz never blamed him, though. He was a stickler for scheduling and not only was the boy born a couple days early, but the young Shinigami had been forced to a last minute conference hours away. She was simply happy for a healthy little boy that strongly resembled his father.

Liam was born with a tuft of dark hair and bright blue eyes. As he grew, Kid would proudly speak of how they gave birth to a beautifully symmetrical child while Liz simply rolled her eyes and continued with daily activities. Then the day came when the realization hit that the boy's hair was growing in the same pattern as his father's- with a simple set of two rather than three stripes no less. Kid beat himself up for an entire year over it. To add to it, the boy grew up developing his own compulsive tendency. The parents noticed it during a play date with Tsubaki and Maka's kids. While Tsubaki's daughter could be seen practically catapulting from swings and Maka's son was constructing something in the middle of the sandbox, little Liam was seen avoiding any possible messes. He was a year older than Ayame and Zeke, so he may have understood certain things better, but clearly the boy was well on his way to the life of an OCD Shinigami.

"Yo!" Looking up from the work scattered around them, Soul, Liz, Maka, and Tsubaki watched as Black Star came strutting into the cluttered lounge with a large bag of food and a cup holder drinks in his possession. "I figured since we'll be pulling an all nighter I'd get us some refreshments. No need to bow down to me, you can just worship from your seats." He boasted. Maka glared but Tsubaki smiled as usual at her husband, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he placed a few of her favorites in front of her.

"Took you long enough, man," Soul spoke up. "For a moment I thought you'd be playing hooky like when we were kids." He teased, taking an energy drink from the bag that was being passed to him. Black Star scoffed all the same.

"Nah, I couldn't miss out on this. Otherwise I'd be out of the loop about the latest bullshit Kid's pulled up into." The assassin answered, dropping into a free seat next to Liz who was giving him a disapproving look.

"Knock it off. You know he's trying his best." She chastised. "It's been years since Shibusen has been faced with anything like this and the fact that now citizens are being manipulated to believe that we're a threat is a problem!" Black Star grimaced.

"Relax, I know." He muttered, waving a hand at her. "All the same, this is a huge mess that a bunch of fancy words can't fix." He informed, his face now serious as well. "How the hell do we even expect outsiders to understand us and how important we are in keeping peace in this damn city, let alone the world?"

"That's what Kid and Azusa are taking care of." Maka interjected. "Just because you can't seem to express anything other than violence and idiocy doesn't mean other people can't find ways to bring peace and stability to a situation." Black Star glared at her and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut short when Soul spoke up.

"Either way, it's not going to be an easy problem to fix over night. The fact that there's been all these incidents in the past month that are somehow traced back to the academy is bad enough. Whatever magic Kid and Azusa can do to put anyone at ease will be a miracle, otherwise we have bigger problems than just quieting the masses."

"Bigger problems?" Tsubaki questioned as she closed one of the large folders in front of her. She had been listening to the debate easily while attempting to finish the work in front of her. Soul glanced at Maka who let out a defeated sigh and leaned back in her seat.

"The academy is looked at as the central root of the issue. The people in the city are being led to believe that the students in the school are the source of the problem." She started to explain.

"What do you mean?" Black Star snapped. "We've been protecting people here for years!"

"Decades," Maka corrected, sending the assassin a pointed look. "Either way, if enough fear strikes, masses tend to act together and in order to protect ourselves and these students, the school may have to close down."

"What?!" The outraged cries filled the room swiftly. Black Star had stood up and seemed ready to rampage the streets while Tsubaki covered her mouth in shock and Liz scowled from her seat. Soul shook his head in his own disappointment.

"It's been the rumor for the past couple of days." He stated.

"But what about our kids?" Tsubaki questioned in a shaky voice. She looked at Black Star who slowly calmed, though his fists were still clenched at his side. "I mean, this is their future we're talking about. They're more than just some kids on a scavenger hunt for evil souls." Her attention turned to the others in the room.

"That's what Kid has been trying to explain to the masses." Liz spoke up finally. "I don't want to say we have anything to worry about, but in the case of my own, his destiny is to grow up, help lead this academy and not only keep the people in this city safe, but outsiders and others like us safe. Those people out there don't understand what it is to be like us." Her eyes had darkened, clearly remembering her own life on the streets. She had a valid point. They had students that had nowhere else to go. This was their home and family.

"Maybe we should prove it then." Black Star declared, punching his fist in his palm, determination in his eyes. "I don't care what anyone says. No one looks at Star clan like a bunch of freaks!" Tsubaki gave her husband a fond smile while Soul rolled his eyes and made a smart comment about a small family household not possibly counting as a full clan status.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but he has a point." Maka chimed in, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she leaned back in her seat. "We need people to see what Shibusen is about. Not the action and adventure, but the school and private life."

"You don't really want to bring outsiders into the school, do you?" Liz asked swiftly. Maka shook her head.

"No, I don't… But there has to be some way to show these people that we want to live in just as much peace and normalcy as they do…" A silence filled the room as they all reflected on their own lives. It wasn't a life that they regretted, but there were always times in their youth where they saw the others lives outside of Shibusen and wondered what it would be like to live like them. To be oblivious to what was really going on and just about their lives.

"HEY! Slow down!" They were snapped out of their thoughts at the chorus of voices echoing outside. Soul, who was sitting by the window, leaned back and chuckled when his eyes fell on the group of arguing teens running up the remaining stairs of the school

"C'mon brat, you always brag about how fast you are." Zeke had called down at Ayame who was glaring at him from the final three steps she was approaching. Beside her partner stood Rion, a curious look on his face as his own partner followed up close behind Ayame. Liam and Aimee were walking calmly in the rear, though the red haired weapon seemed ready to give up at any second.

"I don't see why we have to be here for this anyway." Liam called out as the others stopped at the landing. "We could have easily done all of this at the courts or something." The young Shinigami informed.

"Too many unnecessary ears are at the courts." Zeke answered, smirking down at his annoyed partner as she took her spot next to him in the circle they were unconsciously forming to speak. The group was unaware of the adults now watching them from a window.

"Shouldn't we wait for Gabe and Aiden to get here?" Aimee had asked, being the only one to take a seat in the circle. She leaned back on her arms and dropped her head back dramatically, letting out slow breaths.

"They're away on an assignment." Ava spoke up. "They left last night… Of course I'm sure if they knew about this meeting they would have held out though."

"I'm certain you guys'll relay the message just fine though." Zeke answered. Maka frowned slightly, leaning forward to hear better. Black Star had his wife's hand clamped over his mouth as they all leaned anxiously in the window listening.

"So what's going on? Is Ayame getting kicked out of school?" Rion asked causing the girl's aqua eyes to narrow dangerously at the smirking boy.

"That's not funny, pipsqueak." She growled.

"We're going away for a couple weeks." Zeke answered, ignoring the potential argument. All eyes went wide.

"Where are you going?"

"Why?"

What're you gonna be doing?"

"Who's we?"

"Me and Aya are." Zeke answered easily.

"Aren't you too young to elope?!" Rion asked, eyes wide. It didn't help that he was serious. Both Zeke and Ayame went red while Aimee giggled and Ava's eyes went wide as well.

"N-no!" Ayame squeaked swiftly. "We're going to do special training!" She answered, hands clenched at her side and face as red as a tomato. It had been lucky that Tsubaki had the hand over Black Star's mouth to lighten the sound of his own outraged cry.

"It's the training Ares was talking about, isn't it?" Liam asked, the most composed of the group. Zeke nodded. "Has it really gotten that bad?"

"Not so much, but I don't want to lose myself waiting to see how bad it can be." The white haired weapon answered, hands now shoved in his pockets. "It's best if Ayame comes with me because if we are able to perform soul resonance and her soul is able to stabilize mine, there may be a new way to solve my problem."

"That's so scary…" murmured Aimee, hugging onto her knees. "To think that could happen to any of us… That it has happened."

"Yeah, but I'm fine. It's just something I need to overcome and I'll be back to normal in no time." Zeke answered brightly. Lyra-senpai says I come from a blood line of strong willed people and that accompanied with Ayame's strength and research should be enough."

"Two weeks is enough time?" Ava asked. "What about school work?"

"That's where you guys come in," Ayame chirped. "Think you could do our homework for- OW!" She glared at Zeke, who had given one of her pigtails a tug. He shot her a disapproving look before turning to the others.

"Collect all the work for us and we'll make up for it when we're back." He answered. They all nodded and continued on with their discussion, walking into the school and out of sight of the adults.

"Those kids are too much sometimes, aren't they." The group of adults in the window snapped around swiftly. In the doorway stood Ares and Lyra. The silvery blonde girl smirked slightly. "Sorry you have to find out I'd be borrowing your kids for a bit, Star-Sensei. Soul-sensei."

"When did you even find the time to speak to them about any arrangements?" Maka asked, being the first to gain her composure and focusing sternly at the pair. Ares glanced nervously at his calm partner. He clearly still had some fear of the petite woman in front of them.

"It was after one of his sessions." She had spoke up. "The kid has something going on in there that needs to be handled and Ares knows what to do."

"How can you be so sure? For all I know you'll vanish with my boy for the next three years doing some type of freak experiements on him!" Maka accused. Soul was quick to step in.

"I want regular updates." He said, ignoring the incredulous look from his wife.

"So do I." Tsubaki spoke up.

"And exactly two weeks from the date you leave I expect all four of you back in Death City, results or not, or you will be hunted down." Soul finished and he glanced at Black Star who was eerily calm. The assassin noticed the look and gave a simple nod in response. Ares gave a serious nod while Lyra waved a hand over her shoulder in a dismissive manner as she turned.

"You guys worry far too much." She scoffed. "Let go and realize something…" She turned back and looked at the adults that she had, in some way, modeled herself individually after. "They're going to grow up, make their own decisions, and live their lives. With the way this world is going, be happy they still have as much innocence as they do." She informed and gestured for Ares to follow her. He bowed deeply and swiftly before following her out the room.

"That girl really grew up to be a pain." Maka grumbled, arms crossed and annoyed expression in place. "It's hard to believe she's Stein and Marie-sensei's…" Liz let out an acknowledging hum as she leaned in the window sill, watching in the kids in the distance.

"Maybe, but maybe it's time to trust them… The kids have made this far." She said and smiled slightly as she watched her son point an accusing finger at the confused golden haired boy standing in front of him. "I think they'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So I'm ending the first installment of my next gen series with this chapter. No worries, I won't leave you completely hanging. The second installment will be coming in around a November or so. It'll be titled Spartoi Revived and should contain more action and some interesting developments with the kids. I hope to see you there!<p> 


End file.
